


The Black Cats

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny flirts with kyle, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Translated Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Translation of a fic by the same name from ff.net (user: Chocobollo)For reasons of study, Kyle accepts Craig’s agreement to study together during the holidays. They spend a large part of the day together for several days, but this does not please Stan, who begins to feel possessive of his best friend
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Presentation

"Aren't you superstitious, Kyle?"

He didn't know why he remembered the question Pip had just asked him just a few minutes ago. He didn't have to agree to go under a ladder. He didn't have to let them sweep to their feet. He didn't have to break any mirrors...

He just had to accept Craig Tucker's seductive offer for the Christmas holidays.

So ... why did he feel that this situation would not go well?

Why not agree to spend all the holidays with him then?

The offer had been very good: Christmas / Hannukah together = intensive study = passed university entrance exam.

"Well ... Do you want to or not?" the raven insisted raising an eyebrow. Kyle shifted in the car seat. He needed help with History and God ... Damn Craig, despite being the high school thug, was a crack at the subject.

Sheila Broflovski appeared in his mind, telling him once again: don't hang out with bad company. That pissed him off. It was clear that he was already hanging out with bad company. You just had to look at Kenny or Cartman. He was tired of always being carried away by others.

He would decide.

He would seek his own luck...

.......

'My name is Kyle Broflovski and I am seventeen years old. I'm locked up at home on a Wednesday afternoon, trying to study for the History test which is right after the holidays…. And as I am dying of boredom, I have decided to write my memoirs....

I have a fat Nazi friend who harasses me for being Jewish. I have another friend with an angelic but extremely perverted face who is dedicated to harassing me in a very different way. And there is also him...’

The redhead looked up at him. His best friend Stan Marsh, sitting on his bed, looked at him too and smiled. Kyle blushed slightly and lowered his head to continue his notes and drawings.

"I hate, I HATE history. If I can't get the subject from this term to stick as I will in the university entrance exam, which is this year, what is the point?" he said out loud.

"I don't understand, Kyle. You get tuition in the other subjects and you are not good at the only one you only have to memorize..." Stanley commented, looking at his friend with sarcasm. "Usually that's the one that all nerds like best."

"I'm not a nerd!" muttered the other blushing. The raven raised an amused eyebrow.

"You can't lie to me, Broflovski. I know you too well."

Kyle smiled, delighted at those words. The raven looked at the time on the clock and then stood up, starting to gather his things.

"By the way," he continued, "My mother says you can come spend Christmas with us."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You know I don't have the same party." The redhead indicated blushing again. Stan shrugged.

"Well… you're not going to stay here alone. I'll make you." He smiled before leaving.

Kyle danced the dance of happiness mentally and then went back to his study with a sigh of love, trying to concentrate, but he could only imagine the raven entering the room again and throwing him on the bed to kiss him.

There was a knock on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he exclaimed annoyed.

"Kyle! You have to go pick Ike up from his hockey practice!" his mother said from the other side.

"What? Why me?" the redhead complained. "I am trying to study!"

"Because you know your father and I are very busy with the trip! Don't answer me and go before someone kidnaps him! I have enough already because you have to stay here because of the exams!"

"Shit!" he mumbled standing up and grabbing his coat.

.........

When he left the house it was already night. He clutched the scarf around his neck and rubbed her hands together as he made his way through the snow on the porch.

'My name is Kyle and I'm a fucking prick.' He started in his thoughts to entertain himself along the way. 'My parents are taking my adopted brother to Canada to visit his biological family and I have to stay here because of that fucking History test. So now I have to listen to that woman every moment. Don't open the door to strangers… Don't leave the house at night… Don't hang out with… '

He turned a corner.

A person fell at his feet suddenly, after receiving a strong punch.

'... bad company ...' finished the redhead, stopping in his tracks and looking directly into the assailant's eyes.

Craig Tucker rubbed his hitting hand.

"Ah, hello, Broflovski…" he said quietly as if nothing had happened, making him mad about it.

"But what the fuck…?" the scandalized redhead began.

"You fucking bastard!" exclaimed the injured boy, running off. "This will not stay this way!"

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" answered the raven, raising his finger while the other looked at him still amazed. And as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he took some keys from his pocket and opened his car. "Where are you going? Do you want me to take you?"

"Craig! Why did you hit that guy?" Kyle wanted to know, annoyed. The other raised an eyebrow.

"Does that matter now? I'm in a hurry you know? Are you coming or what?"

Broflovski opened his mouth a couple of times and closed it again. You didn't have to be very clever to know that the hooligan of your class was considered bad company. On the other… 1: it was fucking cold, 2: Sheila Broflvoski wasn't there to see it and 3: It was just Craig. He was not afraid of him.

"I have to go to the skating stadium to pick up my brother. He's on the hockey team." He said at last. Tucker raised his eyebrows.

"Wow ... What a coincidence ... We have to go to the same place." He answered in his usual indifferent voice. Kyle eyed the car suspiciously.

"But ... do you have a license?" He wanted to know.

"Fuck me, Broflovski. If I didn't have it I wouldn't drive it." The other muttered somewhat indignantly as he opened the passenger door. The redhead finally got in and fastened his seat belt, Craig followed him. He did the same and then started. 

"About having the license ..." he began calmly as he put the first gear.

Kyle looked at him scared. Tucker turned and smirked at him.

"I was lying," he sentenced. And with a full throttle on the gas, he shot out as Broflovski screamed.

......

"I'm already home!" Stan reported as he removed his hat and coat.

"Hush, asshole! I'm seeing 'How I Met Your Mother'!" his sister yelled at him from the couch.

The dark-haired boy made a face at er and went up to his room while putting a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a phone number and looked at it for a moment. He had taken it from the cafeteria, from a sign that said a private Philosophy teacher was needed. He was good at that subject and he really needed the money. Besides, the number sounded familiar… Maybe it was someone in his own class.

He didn't think much more about it and called it.

There were two ringtones before someone picked up. A loud bang of the mobile was heard against the ground and then they shouted:

"Gah!"

Stanley blinked in surprise.

"Tweek?"

"Who-who is it?"

"Stan! Are you the one who needs some help in Philosophy?"

"Gah! Y-yes! It's all very complicated! A lot of pressure for me!"

Marsh couldn't help but smile upon hearing that. Tweek always had something that caught his eye.

"So… would you take me as a teacher?" he asked naughtily.

........

After Stan's words, Kyle Broflovski should have felt a slight chill as he does in the rest of the love stories, but the redhead was too busy trying to keep his heart from leaking out of his mouth as Tucker slammed on the brakes.

Ruby Tucker ran to her brother and dropped the bags on the back seat.

"Who is this?" she asked curiously looking at Kyle, who was still in shock.

"I am Ike's brother." He mumbled at last.

She got out of the car again and the redhead looked at Craig. The raven was lighting a cigarette.

"I didn't know your sister played hockey too." He tried to make conversation.

"You have never asked me." Tucker said calmly.

"That is obvious." The redhead smiled sarcastically.

.........

Gerald and Sheila Broflovski were busy with their suitcases when the car stopped dead in front of their door. The woman leaned out of the window in shock. She saw her eldest son almost jump out of the car and hastily haul his brother out.

"Thanks, Craig." Kyle said kindly although he was still shaking with fright from the little trip.

The raven took his finger out as a farewell and started again.

"Kyle… I don't…." His terrified brother began.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. We will never get in that lunatic's car again." The redhead cut him off with a sigh of relief.

He thought his bad luck was over for that day, but as soon as they walked through the door his mother began to yell at him and scold him hysterically.

His bad luck had only just begun...

........

"Will you start your Hannukah bullshit this year too, Jew?" Eric Cartman stung the next day as they entered class.

"It's not bullshit, fat ass." Kyle muttered. Beside him, Kenny McCormick grabbed his waist and put a twig on his head. "And I'm not going to kiss under a fucking weed." He reported looking at him suspiciously.

"It's called mistletoe, Kahl ..." the blond whispered amused in his ear.

"Quit it, you fuck!" Stan exclaimed, reaching out to take it away. Kenny dodged it and put it back in his pocket and Broflovski couldn't help but blush at the help.

They all sat down and took out the books.

"Gah! Bu-Good morning, Craig!" Tweek greeted from his place, throwing all his notes to the ground on his nerves. Kyle couldn't help but lift his head. He saw how the raven sighed and bent down to help him.

"Be more careful, man." He said without raising his voice. And before sitting down he turned to the redhead: "How was the evening, Broflovski?" he said to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Cartman wondered in amazement.

"Because of you I got a good fight. I should never have gotten carried away." He got stung.

"What?" Stan exclaimed somewhat blushing.

"I am not responsible for your decisions. If you did it was because you wanted to." smiled the raven before taking a seat.

"What?" Kenny yelled hyperventilating.

Stanley looked at the redhead, who snorted and did not give too much importance to the matter. What were they talking about? He had been with Kyle the afternoon before. When had those two seen each other and why?

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed at the same time.

The history teacher came in and everyone finally settled down.

Twenty minutes later everyone had fallen into a severe torpor. Clyde would put the pencil in his mouth and stare at nothing. Kenny was totally absorbed in the flight of a fly. Bebe looked out the window at the snow in the yard...

"... with the Treaty of Paris. The French Empire lost its colonies and ... Damien ... Would you please not sleep in class?"

The son of Satan opened his eyes slowly and then rolled them.

"Don't screw me… I know perfectly well how the history of this country ends. Everyone goes to hell." The man threw the chalk at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"That does not enter the test, smarty! And now pay attention!"

"Damn you bastard! You will suffer my father's wrath!"

"Well, tell him to come! So he can sign your suspense!"

'What I like most about South Park is its inhabitants.' Kyle kept writing entertaining. 'Yes, we share a classroom with Antichrist himself and this time I'm not talking about Craig Tucker. Parents' meetings are the fucking best when Satan arrives with a homemade cake. Could there be anything more surreal? Stan ... Stanley…. (drawings of hearts)…. '

"And now please ... Someone paying attention. In what year was the Treaty of Paris signed?" A hand shot up. "Yes, Pip?

"1783." The blond said somewhat cut off.

"No, that's from Versailles." Tucker answered before the professor. Kyle looked up again and looked at him. The whole class did. "You have been confused because it is also called the Treaty of Paris, but the professor was talking about the first, in 1763 because he mentioned the colonies of France. In the Treaty of Versailles it is the end of the war, when the United States keeps the territory."

There was deathly silence throughout the classroom. Some, including Kyle, were gaping at Craig, who was almost thrown in his chair with a bored face, as if he had not just released that string of historical data.

"Wow ... you're right." said Pip in his shy little voice, who had been looking at the book while the others were amazed.

"Yes. You are right." The professor affirmed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Die, Tucker…" Damien said. “You have made Philip feel insecure.” Craig held up his finger.

"It's okay, Da ..." the other started with an angelic smile.

"Shut up! I wasn't defending you!"

"Okay." The blonde muttered obediently.

"Can we have a class in peace at once?" the professor despaired.

.........

That afternoon the library was full. Kyle wasn't the only one dreading the college entrance exams they would take near the summer. They all studied the subject that they were giving to the day in spite of being in December still.

"I'm sleepy ..." Kenny murmured hugging the redhead, who was so used to it that he pushed him away without giving it more importance.

"What the fuck. What a hell of a shit ..." Cartman said as he went over his notes. "Now I could be at home playing X-Box.

"Hey guys!" Damien called from the table behind the one of the four friends. "Do you have a French dictionary?"

"You're in a fucking library, asshole." Eric replied.

"I have one…" Butters started from his spot. Nobody paid attention to him, as always.

"I thought it was a supermarket. Don't screw me, fat guy! If I ask you, it's because there are no more left!"

"This ... Here ... I have ..." the blond tried again kindly.

"Ssssh" the librarian chided them from the back.

"Here, guys, but lower your voice!" Stan sentenced passing the book to the other.

"Thanks for nothing, fat man! Your ass will burn in hell!"

"Fuck you, son of a bitch!"

"Eric Cartman!" the librarian warned angrily.

Damien and Craig chuckled and went back to their study with Clyde, Token, and Tweek.

"Shit! Those two assholes…!" the brunette complained as he furiously gathered his things "I'm going home! Fuck you!" Kenny and Stan didn't think twice and followed him.

“You’re going?” Broflovski asked the raven with some sadness. Stan looked at him and without knowing why he looked at the other table for a moment, where Tucker was. For a moment he doubted whether to stay, but fatigue got the better of him.

Craig looked up when he saw the others leaving the redhead alone.

"Look at him… How innocent and… fucking angelic…" Damien murmured beside him. The brunette looked at him without understanding and saw that the other was looking at Pip, who was reading calmly at the time.

.........

Silence fell again, only broken by the sound of pages turning or the sound of pens. Little by little the library emptied. And the dates and the big names stuck in Kyle's mind.

'Day two… Here I am writing bullshit… Cartman, Kenny and Stan have already gone home, but I have decided to stay in a sad attempt to try to concentrate. Stanley, I wish you were an expert in history and wanted to teach me… (hearts again). '

"Bye, Kyle!" Tweek said goodbye as he passed him. He looked at him and thought he saw some guilt in the blonde's eyes.

"Has something happened, Tweek?" he asked innocently.

"Gah!" the other yelled making the librarian look at him with hatred. "No! I… God!"

Broflovski raised a delusional brow as the blonde ran for the door. He turned to see who was left and only saw Pip at first.

"How are you?" he asked kindly. The blonde turned to look at him in surprise.

"Good. More or less. And you?" he replied giving her an angelic smile. Broflovski made a face and he laughed. "It will be a difficult exam, you'll see."

"Why?" The other was surprised by leaning forward a little.

"Because it falls just on Tuesday the 13th ..." the blonde explained happily with his dreamy voice. At Broflovski's poker face, he blinked in confusion. "Aren't you superstitious, Kyle?"

"Should I be?" the other smiled a little. Suddenly a shadow fell over him.

"Superstition is only an explanation that humans have invented to blame someone else for their own misfortunes." Damien suddenly sighed, setting the dictionary on Kyle's table. He snapped the notebook closed, flushed. "In other words: It is one more belief."

"B-well I like to believe her then." The blond continued somewhat nervous. Damien approached their table slowly and took him by the chin.

"So you also believe in my power?" he whispered seductively. Broflovski opened his mouth in amazement and forced his gaze away.

"If-if I didn't believe, I wouldn't be so scared right now." The blushing blond muttered. Damien couldn't help but smile mischievously.

"You have other reasons to be…" he whispered in her ear. Then he got up and turned to the redhead. "See you tomorrow, Broflovski. And you don't have to hide that notebook. I've seen the little hearts."

Pip froze for a few seconds trying to recover, then cleared his throat as he nervously gathered his things.

"See you tomorrow, Kyle." He said goodbye.

The redhead also began to gather his things. Superstitions… he thought as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out into the dark hallways of the institute. He didn't need to come across black cats to be unlucky...

"Hello, Broflovski."

"Kiaaa!" the boy was scared turning suddenly. "Leaning against the door was Craig, smoking a cigar." What ... what are you still doing around here? "

"I was waiting for you." The other smiled.

"I thought you had left long before…" the redhead muttered nervously.

"My things are still inside. But I saw Damien and Pip come out and I knew you were left alone. Do you want me to take you home?" Craig said pulling out the keys.

"In your car? No thanks." Kyle smiled sarcastically.

"Why? Will Mommy be angry again?" the raven scoffed. The other looked at him with hatred.

"Ok… But you have to leave me in the corner." He mumbled. Tucker smiled and went in for his books while Kyle wondered why he was getting carried away by him again.

.......

"It's snowing again…" Craig snorted as he drove. Kyle said nothing and he continued, "Your house is on the left, right?"

"Craig… what do you want from me?" the redhead asked then, looking at him suspiciously. "We can't pretend that we are two friends who happened to be the last ones and go home together." He saw how the other smiled a little.

"Okay, Broflovski. I wanted to propose something to you…" He slammed on the brake making the redhead go forward. They were near the house now. "I need your help to get the entrance exams." He said looking at him more seriously. Kyle shifted in the seat, hallucinating.

"Because?" he asked.

"Because you're the smartest in the class. And I know you have a problem with a particular subject." The brunette smiled. Broflovski couldn't help but be surprised at this. How the hell did he know?

"So… I'll help you, in exchange for your help with History…" he murmured. Tucker nodded as he produced a cigar.

"My parents are taking my sister to Disneyland this Christmas and I'm not going because of the damn exams." He explained as he turned it on. . "I understand that you too will be alone ..."

"H-how do you know?" The redhead was even more surprised, blushing slightly. The other looked at him smiling.

"I hang out with Damien, Broflovski… he always finds out about everything."

"I don't know what that has to do with what we were talking about anyway." Kyle muttered increasingly pissed off. Craig walked over to him and looked into his eyes, making him shiver.

"Let's spend the holidays together at my house. I promise you it will be an intensive study. If you help me study, you will start the new year knowing History."

The redhead looked at him, more and more amazed. And suddenly, out of the blue, Pip's question crossed his mind.

"Aren't you superstitious, Kyle?"

"Well ... do you want to or not?" Craig grew impatient.

Kyle nodded slowly.

He would decide. He would seek his own luck.

"Okay. Let's do it." sentenced.

Tucker smiled and held out his hand. The redhead shook it and smiled back.

'Don't hang out with bad company'

"We have a deal, Broflovski."

.......

'Hi, my name is Kyle...

….I am in love with a boy with dark hair;

Apparently poor Pip Pirrup is being harassed by a dark devil;

And now my life has just taken a 360 degree turn since yesterday I ran into a certain raven haired boy...

Should I start to be afraid of meeting more black cats?'


	2. The First Symptoms

'I'm in the cafeteria, about to tell my friends the big news. Since writing my thoughts in the notebook has become dangerous because of fucking Damien, now I have a personal diary like Aunt Bridget Broflovski's diary…yes....this is where my personal madness has come… '

"I have… to tell you something." Kyle began by closing the little notebook and dropping the pen.

"Are you going to eat your piece of cake?" Cartman asked, taking the plate from him, still chewing.

"Would you listen! It's important!" the redhead complained.

"You don't have to say anything ... I know you get turned on thinking of me." Kenny smiled at him, running a hand under his shirt. "The same happens to me…"

"Enough, man!" Stan warned annoyed.

"How many days until vacation?" Eric snorted.

"Do you want to hear me this fucking time?" Broflovski exclaimed, slapping McCormick away.

.........

"Gah! I-I have to tell you a co-thing!" Tweek announced a few more tables toward the back. His friends looked at him with interest.

"We already knew you were hitting drugs, don't worry." Damien said with a wave of his hand.

"It’s not that!"

"Has your private teacher harassed you again?" Craig asked. "Because I already broke his face the other day, but I can do it again."

"What? That guy put his hand on you?" Clyde was amazed.

"No! Not that one anymore! Gah!" the blond continued somewhat blushing, "Wait! What did you do to him?" Tucker made a casual wave of his hand.

Damien snorted disappointed. "As good as a more twisted and coldly calculated revenge feels… You do beat yourself up." The other raised his fork to his mouth while giving him a rude gesture with his finger. Damien smiled and caught his chin. "I'm serious, princess… You are a bastard, but you need to be a bastard with elegance."

Only someone like Tucker would dare stick his fork into the Antichrist's leg. And that's why he did it ...

"Son of a bitch!"

"Gah! No- don’t listen to me!" Tweek stated as he drank his third morning coffee.

........

Nobody knew why the institute was decorated with Christmas motifs, since nobody wanted to be there at Christmas to see it. But still the students on the school board and class delegates bothered to try.

"I think that star up there looks pretty good." Pip smiled in his dreamy voice.

"I think the lower the better." Wendy thought, raising a pen to her lips. "And more mistletoe. There should be a little on each door."

"U-oh! B-but that would be a problem…" Butters worried, rubbing his hands nervously.

"I agree with him." Said the British.

Suddenly Kyle rushed past her with an angry face.

"Craig Tucker, Kyle… Craig Tucker!" Eric warned walking after him, emphasizing the name. "Not idiot Clyde, not good-natured Jimmy, not nerdy Wendy… We're talking about the biggest douchebag fucker, biggest ball hitter of all time…"

"After you, of course!" The annoyed boy attacked.

"The fat man is right! What's next, suck Damien?" McCormick was outraged as he followed them. "Damn, I want you to suck me off Kyle!"

"You didn't want to come to my house! I could help you too!" Stan muttered furiously, who was closing the tail.

"It's not the same, Stan! You don't get a bad grade, but he's a crack!" Kyle said turning suddenly and causing Cartman to collide with him.

"Ah, now it turns out that fucking Craig is a crack!" exclaimed the furious brunet. Pip, Butters, and Wendy looked at them stunned. The students who passed by also stopped to gossip. "Well, do what comes out of the balls. They are your grades after all and if you want to waste time with him, do it!"

Marsh stomped off and Kyle felt his stomach churn. Kenny slid his arms around the redhead's neck again.

"Jealousy is terrible, right?" He smirked as he gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Kyle didn't move. He was still staring at the door Stan had exited through and began to blush. Why had he gotten like this? It was just Craig ...

"Let's go to class, you faggots…" Cartman muttered with a sigh.

The two blonds and Testaburger were alone again.

"Well ... as I was saying ..." she began trying not to think about the little scene. "The mistletoe is..."

"Do you want to shut your fucking mouth?" Craig suddenly yelled as he passed by and put his hands to his head.

"It can't be that you don't mind that asshole Stanley Marsh is spending his precious time with your best friend, asshole!" Damien exclaimed from behind him.

"What difference does it make? Better that bastard than another pervert, right? Tweek needs someone like that!"

"Gah! Leave him, Damien! Oh God! This is too much pressure!" said the blond after them in a hurry.

"But he's right, man. We thought you didn't like Stan." Token tried, who followed them along with Clyde. Tucker rolled his eyes as he turned to them.

"Well yeah, I don't particularly like him, but after all I'm going to spend more time with his best friend than he does with mine."

There was a general gasp of collective surprise and then some began to murmur as Damien's jaw dropped and Tweek came to a halt, his eyes widening.

"Yes. I've made a deal with Broflovski. And now… let's drop the subject…" Craig continued calmly as he headed back to class.

Token and Clyde followed him without further ado and Tweek at a slow pace. Wendy and Butters looked at each other more stunned than ever and Pip tried to hide behind the folding ladder, but it was no use.

"Hello, Phillip." Damien smiled, peering around the other side, as he ripped out the star that had cost the blonde so much to hang up. "I think you shouldn't dedicate yourself to helping with this nonsense. In hell there is no Christmas, no Hannukah or shit like that…."

"That's why I pray every night. Surely there are in heaven." The other blushed managed to say.

"I won't let you go up there." The evil one muttered playfully, making more than one girl who passed by (except Wendy) sigh in love.

Pip was petrified as always when that guy approached him. He couldn't help reaching into his pocket, scared, and clutching the rosary he always carried with him.

'This will help you on cold nights when you go to America. Do not go near the dark, little one… ' the owner of the orphanage had told him when she received the news that he was going to Colorado to study.

'Dear Lord....I think this doesn't work too much...' thought the blond at that moment.

"Damien, please… We're busy…" Wendy snorted crossing her arms. "We still have to organize the Christmas dance. Don't you have anything better to do? Go with your bunch of cocoons, maybe?"

"A dance?" the raven asked raising an eyebrow. Pip took the opportunity to subtly pull away.

"Sure! The last day of class!" He exclaimed smiling. The Brit began to make frantic gestures with his hands behind the other to be quiet. "It will be in the gym and ... Oops ... Nothing ..." he finished when he caught the hints of the other.

"A dance, Wen?" Damien repeated with amusement as he took out a cigar and raised it to his lips. The girl looked hurriedly at Pip and bit her lip not knowing what to say. "And apparently someone didn't want me to find out…" he continued.

"This ... Hey! What's up?" Wendy exclaimed running to greet the blonde who was passing by to get rid of the brunet.

"That's where our student president escapes her responsibilities…" Butters blinked.

Damien turned back to Pip with the cigar to his lips, who was instantly startled.

"Nice try to get away, Phillip… But remember…" he muttered. He put a finger to his cigarette, from which came a little flame that lit it. "Although in cartoons it is in a different way, in real life the cat ALWAYS ends up catching the mouse."

And with that said, he left the blonde shaking and Butters helping him.

........

Stan was the first to pick up and go out the door when classes ended. He didn't know why, but he hadn't dared look Tucker in the face the entire time. He knew Kyle would stay in the library for a while as usual, but he was still upset with him.

He went to the bathroom with a brisk step, continuing to think about the matter, and flung it open.

"Aaaah!” was heard right after a loud 'Tock'. The brunette blinked and peered out carefully. On the bathroom floor was Tweek clutching his forehead and his eyes watering.

"Oh god!” Stan exclaimed, bending down for him in a hurry. "I'm really sorry!"

"Gah! Nothing's wrong!" answered the other with a trembling voice. Marsh looked at him and then realized that those tears hadn't been from the blow.

"Are you okay, Tweek?" he asked tactfully. The other man nodded frantically and got to his feet.

"I-I have to go! You will come to my house for classes on Saturday, right? See you!" he said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and ran off.

For a moment Stan stared at him stunned and then he devoted himself to hating Craig a little more.

.......

Tucker sneezed on the way home.

'They say that when you sneeze only once it's because someone is thinking of you ... Who is it?' he thought without caring in the least.

........

Kyle searched the narrow shelves in the library for some books, still thinking about his best friend. Kenny sidled up to him while biting his lower lip.

"Don't try it ..." Broflovski muttered without even looking at him. The blond dropped his shoulders and looked at him in disappointment. "Why did you say that about Stan?"

"The what? Who's a creep?" Kenny blinked.

"No, the other."

"What, should I wear tighter pants?"

"No, fucking! The other thing!"

"That he should get a tattoo that says 'All for my best friend'?" The redhead turned to him shocked and McCormick gave him an innocent smile. "I know, Kahl ... The jealousy thing ..."

"That's right." The other replied, blushing slightly. The blond sighed in amusement.

"You're amazing… How you can tell that you have no idea of the impact you have on others…" Kenny continued, unbuttoning his pants.

"That I what?" asked the other too absorbed in the conversation to notice.

"Stanley is afraid of losing you, Kahl ... Because he's your best friend and it seems like another guy is going to step on his ground." Kenny kept smiling.

"But that's bullshit… No one will be as close to me as Stan is." Kyle complained hallucinating. Kenny hugged him tenderly.

"You and Craig… Alone in the same house for Christmas." He whispered sarcastically. "I think that is quite 'intimate', right? The two together opening presents, eating chocolate, singing Christmas carols ..."

"I remind you that Hannukah does not take my…." The other started with a sigh. Suddenly he felt Kenny's hand on his crotch. "But what the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed, scandalized and flushed, hitting him with a book in the face.

Obviously the librarian ended up throwing them out on the street.

.......

'Oh shit… The worst part is that Kenny is right. Now I've sat here in my room thinking about it and… That cynic and I are going to be alone…' Kyle looked out of his bedroom window, unable to help but blush. It was snowing hard again.

He got up and lay down on the bed with the history book. They had made the deal, but had not spoken to each other since. Just a measly 'Good Morning' that morning. If they were going to be together in that, they should talk more, right?

He began to feel lonely without knowing why. He wanted to talk to Stanley, but didn't know if he would still be upset. Finally he got emboldened and grabbed his cell phone to call him.

"Hello." Marsh answered when he picked up. Kyle noticed his voice sounded muffled.

"Stan… I don't want you to get mad at me because of that guy. It'll only be a few days…"

There was a silence where it seemed that the other was thinking about it.

"It is a very important exam..." murmured the raven.

"It’s only a date if you want it to be. He and I are going to study, nothing more."

"I don't know Kyle ... I just don't trust him too much. We know him well enough to know he's not legal."

"If something bad happened, I would go home without a problem and it would all be over." Again nothing was heard and the redhead sighed. "I'd like you and me to do something together tomorrow afternoon. Will you?"

"I… I can't tomorrow, sorry." Stan spoke. And he seemed sincere, but still Kyle was a little disappointed.

"Ok, no problem. We'll meet another time." He smiled reluctantly, "See ya, man."

He hung up and tossed the phone aside. Talking to his friend hadn't taken away his nerves at all...

......

"Whohooo! When I feel heavy metal! Whohooo! And I’m pins and I’m needles!" Damian sang, as he walked through the door of his house with the ipod blaring.

From the outside it looked like a normal house, but once inside the boy appeared in hell itself.

"Hello son!" Chris greeted opening his arms to him. The raven simply passed by. 

"Damian, why can't you see me as your other father? You hurt me!" he was still hurt.

"It's not my problem! Whohooo!" the boy continued singing, entering his room and slamming the door.

He cut off the music and dropped his backpack on the bed.

"My son! What have you done to my boyfriend now?" his father roared entering without knocking.

"Fuck me, old fag! Saddam was a son of a bitch, but this guy is an asshole!" exclaimed the boy.

"You say it because Saddam bought you the Camaro!" Satan was outraged.

"Yes, to then fuck with you secretly in it because it made you morbid, you bitch!" yelled the brunette.

"So that's it! You're ashamed of me!" his father exclaimed in pain. He raised an eyebrow, "That's why you never want to bring anyone home!"

"How the hell am I going to bring my friends home if I live in fucking hell?" Damien complained.

"Well, teenagers should love this!"

"When it was all sex, drugs and rock! Not now that it is sex, cocktails and Britney Spears!

"Well, when you were little you only fell asleep listening to 'Hit me baby one more time.' The king of darkness assured. His son covered his ears turning red.

"Aaah, shut up!" his father sighed and left. Damien rolled his eyes and turned on his computer. The internet connection took almost ten minutes to reach him. It was one of the bad things in hell, that the internet was so slow. When he got connected, he started a conversation with Craig.

'Man… did you know there will be a fucking dance before Christmas break?' he wrote.

'What happens? Do you want to invite me?’ Craig replied adding an emoticon of a hand sticking out the middle finger.

'Douchebag. We should organize something to screw people. '

'I don't have time for such nonsense. I have to study.'

'When did you turn into a fucking bookworm, Tucker?'

'Final university entrance exams? Fuck me, Damien! You have a kingdom, but I have to ace them or my father will shove the books up my ass. '

Damien bit his pissed lip and sent him an emoticon from a sign that said 'Fuck you'.

"You just want to stand out for your little English," Craig added with a heart icon.

'Go fuck yourself!' and after this he disconnected and leaned back in his chair, snorting.

He didn't feel anything special for that blonde, nothing, nothing, nothing, but nothing at all!

A white cat with some vanilla spots suddenly jumped onto his lap and purred happily.

"Quiet, Pip…" he complained as he stroked him.

.........

Saturday was a quiet day. In the morning Kyle tried to study history. It didn't get much. In the afternoon he tried to study history. He fell asleep on the notes.

When he woke up he had the pen stuck to his face and a headache.

"Kahl, take me to the mall! They released a new game for the Nintendo DS and Daddy gave me money!"

"What?" asked the boy still groggy from sleep at the wrong time.

"Mall. Now." The boy declared closing the door and running for his coat. The redhead yawned.

........

Stan knocked on the door of the Tweaks and immediately the blond’s mother opened.

"Oh hi, you must be Stanley. Tweek is in his room,” she said kindly inviting him to pass. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm already a little nervous." he replied. She smiled at him.

"Well, coffee is the best for your nerves! I'll make you one." And leaving Stan stunned he went to the kitchen.

The boy shrugged and went up the stairs. When he carefully opened the door to the blond's room, he saw him absorbed in a reading. He was amazed to see him so calm.

"Hello?" he said in greeting.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed, throwing the book to the ground and jumping in fright "Oh, Jesus, Stan!" Marsh laughed and walked over to him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"Well ... what do you want me to explain? Plato? Descartes?" he asked as he picked up the book from the floor and handed it back.

"Thanks! I think… I think we should start with Plato!" said the blond altered.

"Very good." The raven smiled.

..........

Kyle couldn't understand why getting a little sleep had made him so bad. He was half groggy to the point of bumping into the sides of the doors for misjudging the direction. The mall was full of people doing their Christmas shopping. All around him were couples or groups of friends and he felt a bit idiotic being the only one who was holding the hand of a ten-year-old boy.

'I should have called Kenny or Cartman…' he thought bitterly. Then he imagined their responses:

Kenny: 'Whateee? You and I? To the center? Do you want to put my hand in the changing rooms? What a bad boy, Kahl! '

Cartman: 'What? Fuck me, Jew, I was watching TV! '

"There is the toy store!" Ike announced, dragging him away. 'We were this childish when we were his age?' he asked himself.

They entered the store and the redhead had to remove his hat and scarf from the heat it was doing, not only because of the heating, but also because of the people. Children screamed around him, stretching from their mothers. Ike got lost in the group that stalked video games and started hitting like a good hockey player. Kyle stood in front of the dolls, staring at nothing sleepily.

"You're kidding, right? What do I want Barbie's car for?" said a familiar voice beside him. The boy turned and saw Ruby Tucker, arguing with her brother.

"I thought all girls liked this." Craig commented in his monotonous voice as he looked at the toy box. A strange feeling of tenderness came over Kyle when he saw the scene without knowing why. Well, he did know ... Because he was used to seeing Craig getting involved in fights or making the asshole, not like that older brother in such a pretty and sweet situation ...

"If you buy me that shit I'll take Stripe and shove him inside and throw him over the stair rail!" The girl replied, causing Broflovski to be scandalized.

"If you touch Stripe I'll break your pretty legs, you fucking little girl!"

"What?"

The siblings turned instantly.

"Ah, the prom queen…" Ruby muttered.

"What are you doing here, Broflovski?" asked the raven, blinking. Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me ... that your wrists go ..." he murmured, shocked at the idea.

"I came with Ike, damn it!" He defended himself blushing a little. Ike came out of nowhere with the game smiling happily and his brother grabbed his shoulder and dragged him towards him. "Ike, say hi to these people!"

"Hey, Ruby." he smiled. The girl raised her finger in response.

…....

Kyle sighed.

'Ok... The other day my mother gave me a good scold for hanging out with the Tuckers' son. Yesterday, however, I asked for your company... And today I am here, once again mounted in your car. This is weird... Because again sitting next to him I feel that strange rebellion towards my world that made me accept his offer! It's as if Craig's company started liking me just because it makes me feel more independent… What absolute bullshit'

"What are you thinking about?" Craig asked sarcastically. The younger siblings were entertaining themselves in the back seat with Ike's new video game.

"I'm not feeling well,” replied the redhead. The dark-haired boy took a hand off the wheel and without taking his eyes off the road, put it on his forehead, surprising him.

"It may be because you have a fever." He said calmly. "You are burning."

........

Wendy and Bebe were returning home after a fun Saturday shopping and having a snack, commenting on the news of what had happened lately at the institute. When suddenly they found the scene in front of them. In front of the Broflovski house there was a car stopped. The window was down a little, so you could hear what was going on inside.

"No, seriously, Craig! Don't do anything! My parents will kill me if they see me with you!"

"But you're so hot, Broflovski. I'd better get you to bed."

"You're overdoing it, idiot! I'm fine!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you let me touch you again to check?"

"Oh… my… my…" Bebe murmured, blushing instantly. "This is going to be a bomb on Monday!"


	3. Night Of Music and Mistletoe

Kyle spent all of Sunday in bed with a 39º fever. But on Monday when he woke up he was much better.

"Are you sure you want to go to class, honey? Wouldn't you better rest more?" his mother asked when the boy was leaving the house. "Well, don't stay to study today. As soon as classes finish I want you back home. Tomorrow we are leaving and I want you to enjoy yourself a little." The woman growled. He rolled his eyes and left.

On Tuesday they were leaving... 

His little coexistence with Craig Tucker was getting closer and closer. And every time she felt like it less... 

He had a strange feeling every time she was near him. It felt like, like...

Like everything is going to go wrong?

He arrived at the institute and suddenly that feeling came back to him. Everyone was looking at him and whispering. At once he felt his cheeks burn with shame. 

What the hell was going on there?

..........

"Have you fucked Broflovski?" Damien asked Craig, causing the dark-haired man to drag the cigarette through his airways.

"What?" he managed to say while coughing non-stop.

"That's what the girls are saying." Clyde explained with a nod.

"Well, they are wrong." Tucker said, raising his cigarette to his lips again. Seeing that his friends didn't seem very convinced, he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Like what? Is it that you don't care what they say?" Damien inquired.

"Well no. The truth is that I don't care." He huffed. "Let people think what they want."

"Damn you bastard ..." smiled the antichrist. Craig shrugged, but Token and Clyde exchanged a look.

"Man… You can't just not care. This affects more people." Craig looked at him indifferently. "Tweek is very upset."

The dark-haired man took a long drag on his cigar, thoughtful.

"I am well aware that this can hurt him. He is my best friend and I care. But honestly, Tweek needs to get away from me a bit."

"Do you not have a heart?" Donovan was scandalized. Craig rolled his eyes.

.........

"And there I was, just twenty points away from getting the maximum score, when…" Cartman explained to a group of girls in front of the classroom. Suddenly Kyle came up to him and pushed him. "Hey! What the hell is wrong?"

"Tell me! Why is everyone looking at me? What the hell did you say about me this time?" shouted the redhead, blushing and angry. Eric blinked and turned to the girls, who were giggling amusedly at the situation.

"Forgive him… He is Jewish and sometimes his head goes off…" he explained patiently.

"I'm not kidding, fat ass!" the other complained.

"Kyle?" the redhead turned and found Stan and Kenny. They were both looking at him with wide eyes. "It is true?" asked the raven.

"The what?" growled Broflovski, increasingly confused and annoyed. McCormick caught his shoulders and shook him, making him dizzy.

"Weren't you happy to go over to his house for Christmas? Did you have to sleep with him?" he exclaimed, scandalized. 

Cartman's jaw almost touched the ground and Kyle froze. 

Kenny put his hands to his mouth, increasingly flushed. "I understand! He must have forced you! He waited for you at the library exit and followed you to your house and before arriving he caught you and forced himself to get into his car, where he blackmailed you with history classes in exchange for.... sYou refused because you wanted your virginity to be for me, but he insisted, starting to seduce you with promises of passing final exams and then you had no choice but to let yourself go, crying desperately, and with the only consolation of your imagination, trying to believe that it was me who was abusing you!"

There was a long silence only broken by the laughter of the girls and the amazed looks of others. Kyle closed his eyes, imagining a thousand ways to kill Kenny. Stan kept looking at his friend with some amazement.

"Yes, that was just what happened." Said a monotonous voice behind them. Marsh and McCormick turned instantly. Craig stuck his finger out of them and walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Seriously?" shouted Kenny hysterically. Kyle still didn't understand. He opened his mouth to ask but was dragged into the class by the rest of the crowd as the whispering resumed.

Stan stood for a moment, staring at nothing. Cartman pushed him inside, raising an eyebrow and he sighed in confusion and passed.

.........

"What? Craig and I? Do you really believe that?" The redhead was scandalized when he finally managed to find out what was happening in the last class, after spending all day dodging absurd rumors. His friends nodded.

"It's… it's a lie, isn't it?" Stan asked fearfully.

"Evidently!" Broflovski stated. He giggled, though, blushed a little. "Let's see… Craig and me? Could there be another couple more different than us?"

"Yes." Damien whispered in his ear suddenly. Kyle jumped in shock and the other chuckled as he walked away.

"So… where did you get something like that?" Stan went on grumpily. Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at Cartman, who was looking thoughtful. Kyle bit his lip, growing red with the idea that everyone thought he was with Tucker.

"I don't know. Maybe they saw us together on Saturday… I went to the mall with my brother and found him there. Then he walked me home in his car…"

Marsh's eyes widened. He liked that much less.

........

"More mistletoe!" Wendy yelled at Butters and Pip in the gym, decorating it for the dance. She looked brighter and more cheerful than ever. "Don't you see that there are many couples who need to release their passions?"

The two blonds looked at each other without understanding, but apparently many girls were upset that morning. Suddenly someone covered the eyes of the Brit.

"Who I am?" Damien whispered in his ear, startling him. He released himself as best he could and pulled away instantly, scandalized.

"Damien! Stop doing that!" he exclaimed blushing. The other smiled slightly and cheekily scanned him up and down.

"Why, are you never glad to see me?" he wanted to know, making a small stop at the blond's crotch. Pip covered himself in horror at that.

"You are a pervert!" he complained. The brunette made a gesture with his hand and then took him by the waist to the amazement of the others. Wendy let out a hysterical cry of joy, expecting more gossip.

"To the point, honey… Will you come with me to the dance tonight?"

The blond tried to loosen up as he felt his cheeks burn. That's why he didn't want Damien to find out about the damn dance, because he knew he would blurt out something like that!

"H-how are we going to go together? We're two boys…" he tried nervously. The antichrist caught his chin, pressing him closer to him so that he would not slip away.

"Little ... If I want to go with a guy to that party, I will, without explaining to anyone."

"Of course!" Bebe said from afar, who had joined Wendy and some others to adore the little scene. Pip thought he was dying of embarrassment.

"No… I don't think that's a good idea…" he muttered. Damien winced and let him go. The other one separated instantly and smoothed his clothes, blushing. "Better not."

"I could force you ..." smiled the mischievous raven. A general cry of excitement was heard from the girls, who wanted more and more. Pip glared at him. 

"It would be a shame if tomorrow the dance suffered a… small accident, right?"

"You won't dare!" muttered the blond increasingly nervous. The other raised an eyebrow and pointed to one of the mistletoes hanging from the ceiling, which instantly started to burn.

Those who were with the decoration screamed again, but this time scandalized.

"Oops…" Damien muttered, giving a wicked little smile.

Pip trembled in horror.

.......

And finally the moment has come….

The gym was decorated with sparkling lights and Christmas garlands. The music sounded from a large speaker on a platform where two students were playing records. And mistletoe. For some inexplicable reason there was a looooong mistletoe. So much so that everyone walked looking up with some embarrassment to avoid having to kiss anyone.

"How tacky…" Craig commented, looking at everything in disgust. He was wearing a gray shirt with a tie and black jeans. "Why are they making us attend this shit right before we go on vacation?"

Clyde gave him a kiss on the cheek and he looked at him in scandal. The boy smiled and pointed upward. They were under a spring of mistletoe, evidently. Token laughed, but Tweek was still somewhat uncomfortable.

"Where is Damien?" asked Craig as he wiped his face with some disgust.

"He has a date. Or so he said." Token shrugged. Tucker took out his pack of cigars and looked toward the door.

Kyle had just arrived dressed in a bottle green shirt that highlighted his reddish curls. Kenny was with him, taking his arm as if he feared he was going to escape. The dark-haired man did not hesitate to approach them, without adding anything else, and Tweek felt that act like a stab.

"Man… You should talk to him once about how you feel." Token sighed putting an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"I-I can't!" confessed to his friends. "It's too much pressure!" His friends rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Broflovski." Tucker greeted. The boy looked at him and couldn't help but blush. It was the first time I had seen him so elegant. "We can talk?"

The redhead blinked. He noticed other people's glances fixing on him.

"You won't rape anyone tonight, Tucker!" McCormick exclaimed, stepping in front of Kyle.

"Is it about the rumor?" Kyle asked, ignoring the blond. The other took a drag on his cigar.

"Kenny, could you leave us alone?" he asked without answering the redhead. The blonde looked at him suspiciously, but then walked away.

Wendy took Clyde out to dance and Token went for a drink, so Tweek stood alone in a corner without taking his eyes off Craig.

"This is dedicated to the most romantic!" the DJ exclaimed into the microphone. A slow began to sound and the couples clung to each other after laughing a bit.

Damien walked in just then, wearing an elegant suit jacket all black except for the maroon tie. He had Pip on his shoulder and the others turned to look, hungry for gossip.

"That style suits you very well." the raven commented sarcastically causing the other to blush. The Brit was wearing a brown suit in the purest Dandi style, with his suspenders included. It looked like a life-size doll and that pleased Damien too much. "It would be better if you smiled a little too ..."

"If you hadn't kidnapped me I could smile." Muttered the other flushed and nervous. Damien liked to see him like this, bringing out a bit of character. he preferred him when he smiled and spoke with his angelic voice, but had to admit he adored him that way too.

"Don't be so picky, Phillip." He scoffed pulling him out onto the dance floor. He put one hand around his waist and took the other to keep up with the soft rhythm of the music. "Give me a couple of dances at least. Then I promise to leave you alone."

He smiled at him in such a way that the blond couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He gave a small giggle.

"You never keep your promises and you know it." He muttered.

"I can try ..." the other dropped mischievously. Pip looked at him suspiciously.

Stan entered at that moment adjusting his blue shirt and the first thing he saw was Tucker talking with his best friend, further away than the others and of course giving them much more to talk about. He let the anger run through his veins and he turned his head angrily. Then he noticed Tweek, alone in that corner. The blond did not take his eyes off those two either and was on the verge of tears. She couldn't help getting closer to him.

"Come on man… It's just a rumor…" he started once next to him. Stan didn't quite know how to comfort him. He had never had to comfort anyone like that and he was really comforting himself too.

"Gah!" the other greeted him, making him smile. "I-I know! But…!" Tweek got more nervous blushing if he fit. "T-that's not… what bothers me…!" 

Stan waited while he ran a hand behind him. There, so close to the blond, he realized how thin and small he seemed despite being his age. "Craig… Gah! He's always at his own pace… He doesn't care what they say…" the boy put both hands to his eyes, covering himself in shame because the tears were trying to come out. "… He didn't run to tell me it's a false rumor! No… he didn't care about my opinion!"

Stan felt rage turn his stomach and he hated Craig for it. Not just because that was true, but also because he'd gone looking for Kyle. Before Tweek, he had cared about Kyle… That started to really piss him off.

"And… and then…. Gah! Then there's the theme of the holidays!" Tweek kept sobbing.

"They are just going to study." He convinced himself, feeling like an idiot for it. The blond shook his head frantically.

"No, Stanley… I-I know him very well… Gah!" Stan waited, starting to get nervous himself. "I-although it seems indifferent… it's a-matter of time before Cr-Craig starts seeing Ky-Kyle like everyone else…"

Those words horrified Marsh.

"What's going on? Have you heard that I am spending the holidays at your house?" Kyle began impatiently.

"I have no idea. But that's not what matters." Tucker said taking a drag and releasing the smoke calmly. "These things don't affect me, but I want to know if you'll be able to carry it." Broflovski blinked in confusion.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because obviously if it bothers you, I'll have to deny it." The raven explained raising an eyebrow. Kyle couldn't help but blush a little. "So does the rumor bother you?"

"It bothers me that every time you approach me the world seems to turn against me..." the redhead muttered.

"Are you blaming me for your misfortunes?" Craig smiled, still looking into his eyes. It was funny... He had never noticed how green they were. He really understood why the Semite was so liked by others.

"For me everything is fine. It just surprised me a little," Kyle continued amused. "Although I think Stan has been upset…" he added with some regret. Craig raised the cigar to his lips, returning to his usual nonchalance.

"That's not my problem anymore…" he commented coldly. Kyle looked at him in amazement.

"This was my first real dance…" Pip commented as they stepped off the floor.

"Was?" Damien ventured. "I assure you that I can be a more than satisfactory dance partner."

"Yeah sure..." sighed the blonde. The brunette caught him by the waist and pressed him closer to him, shocking him.

"Would you have preferred to come with an aunt?" he whispered, so close their noses almost brushed against each other. "Or maybe you were thinking of another guy?"

Pip couldn't help but blush. He fidgeted, noticing the threat in the brunette's voice. Was he jealous?

"I just can't trust you ..." he muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the Antichrist. Damien smiled a little and cocked his head.

"You know? While we danced we have passed under four branches of mistletoe. Right now we have one over our heads." he commented amused. "And yet, I haven't kissed you yet. Don't I deserve a little trust?"

Pip looked up at the moment and saw that he was right. He looked back at his dance partner wide-eyed. Damien raised an eyebrow and he relaxed a little.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now ..." he murmured. The brunette returned the smile mischievously.

"I think… I'm going home!" Tweek decided, trying not to look at Tucker anymore. Stan nodded and the blond said goodbye to him with a nervous, dull smile.

When Tweek was gone, Marsh decided to take a walk around the dance floor, shooting fleeting glances at Kyle. His friend seemed annoyed with the raven, but he still blushed frequently and Craig laughed.

Tweek's words twisted in his head.

Tucker could notice Kyle…. They were going to be alone in a house and obviously something might happen between them. Something that would leave him out of Broflovski's life. He wasn't going to allow it. No one would take away his best friend...

"Yes it's your problem. And mine." Kyle got angry crossing his arms. "If Stan thinks it is what it’s not, I…"

He fell silent instantly, biting his tongue for loudmouth. He had been about to blurt out how he felt about Stanley! Craig smiled suspiciously at that and cocked his head.

"You alone are responsible for your own decisions, Broflovski." He whispered playfully. "What difference does it make what he thinks? Tomorrow you'll sleep at my house, right? If he doesn't trust you because of a stupid rumor, I don't think he will after Christmas."

The redhead flushed up to his ears, instantly remembering their deal. He bit his lip and nodded.

"You're right…" he said. Tucker lifted his chin proudly and then noticed what was above their heads.

He looked at Kyle, who hadn't even noticed.

"Broflovski…" he started.

"Kyle ..." Stan suddenly said next to him.

And taking his friend by the shoulders he kissed him hard.

It was as if the dance stopped for the redhead. All eyes were on those three. The girls let out hysterical screams. The boys kept their mouths open like fools. And Craig was looking at the couple in some amazement.

"S-Stan…" Kyle muttered redder than ever when the other broke contact. Marsh licked his lower lip and his friend's legs shook.

"You know. Mistletoe ..." smiled the brunette in a charming way. But Broflovski still couldn't say a word. He put his hands to his mouth and after giving a terrified look at Kenny and Cartman he ran away.

Stan shot a challenging look at Tucker who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Gentlemen…" Kenny smiled from the other end of the gym. He turned to Cartman. "It seems that Stan has finally realized that his best friend is the most desired by all, right?"

Eric sipped his drink and then snorted, eyeing the raven suspiciously.

"I think that rather he has realized that if he wants to continue having his faithful puppy tied in his garden, from time to time he must give him some treat ..."

McCormick smiled and looked up at the mistletoes.

"It annoys me to admit this, but our raven is also a total asshole."

"It will explode in his face ..." commented the brunet, looking at the others. He put down his glass and went out on the track in search of company.

.......

At one in the morning the dance came to an end. The gym began to empty as some stayed to collect.

Craig didn't help, but he did hang out for a while smoking a cigar and pondering what had happened. See Kyle kissing Stan Marsh. Or rather... See Stan kissing Kyle...

It had been… strange?

......

Tweek couldn't sleep. He never could on his own and now it cost him more than ever. His cell phone beeped suddenly, scaring him.

'Hope you are better. I don't like to see you like this. I'll go to your house tomorrow. Stanley. '

The boy stirred, noticing how he reddened a little.

.......

"Why are you making me do this?" Damien complained, broom in hand.

"Because I am part of the student delegation and it is my duty to help." Pip explained while removing the party decorations. "You can go."

The other snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No one is waiting for me at home, no problem." He joked. The blond laughed as he climbed a ladder to remove the mistletoes. "Hey, be careful…" Damien muttered.

Instantly he realized what he had just told her. He looked like a fucking lover! How did he blurt that out? Pip just glanced at him and went about his business nervously.

"It's okay. You just have to ... Uaaaah!" He slipped.

"Philip!" Damien yelled catching him. The others turned to look, scared.

"Are you OK?" Wendy asked from across the room.

"Perfectly." The dark man muttered, letting go of the other, who was looking at him flushed. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? You can't get up there without looking, you idiot! It's just subnormal not to see that…"

Pip wasn't listening to him. Only one word crossed his mind. 'Philip.'

Until that moment he had never realized anything. Something that happened many years ago, the first time he spoke to Damien...

"Hi, how are you? My name is Philip, but they call me Pip, because they hate me."

"Well I'll call you Pip."

Damien was the only one calling him Philip now.

Without thinking too much about it, because he knew it was like opening a Pandora's box, he hugged his neck and gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips, leaving him stunned.

"Uh… Merry Christmas… Damien." he muttered cut off. He gathered up his things and ran off while the other stared at nothing, rubbing his lips.

"Did he just kiss me?" he asked nothing in general, somewhat blushing.

"Uh… I think so…" said Butters.

"And he told me Merry Christmas ... Why did he tell me?" the other continued looking at nothing.

"Because today was the last day of class before vacation, I guess. He won't see you again until January." Wendy explained.

"You think so? Really?" muttered the raven. And the smile he cracked didn't predict anything good.

At least for Pip.

......

It was almost three in the morning, but Kyle couldn't stop writing, frantic.

‘… I notice his hands squeezing my shoulders so that I couldn't escape from him…

His scent ... His soft black hair ...

I can't believe what happened tonight at that dance ...

And yet…. '

The boy raised his head and looked at his wall, noticing how his cheeks burned and confusion washed over him. He continued:

'And yet I have no idea why I was thinking of fucking Craig.'


	4. Welcome To My Life

The house looked strange without Sheila Broflovski's screams, but the woman had left that morning with her husband and youngest son for Canada.

He had decided his own fate…. And now he was certain that he had made a mistake with his decision....

'Well, Kyle ... You really know how to complicate things' he thought as he rubbed his hands in the hall of his house. The night before you move in for a few days with Tucker, you think about him while the guy you supposedly like is eating your mouth… '

And that was the problem… that Stan had kissed him. Heavens… why would he have done it? He had never shown any signs of feeling anything for him before! But right now?

He put his hands to his cheeks, flushed. Maybe he was drunk ... No, the kiss didn't taste like alcohol ... God, was he thinking about the taste of the kiss? That was not the issue!

The doorbell rang and he jumped.

'Shit, it's Craig! How can I look at you right now? No ... don't worry, Kyle ... you know you're still in love with Stanley ... As soon as you open that door, everything will go back to normal between you and Tucker. '

The doorbell rang again and the boy snapped open, still wrapped up in nerves. Craig was leaning on the threshold, smoking a cigar.

"You ready?" he asked calmly. Kyle slammed the door in his face, flushed to his ears, "…Broflovski?" the raven continued.

'Oh shit!' thought the alarmed redhead, opening it again.

"I'm sorry! Now… I… We can go!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow as he picked up his suitcase and knew it was because of Marsh.

.......

Young Pip woke up somewhat sweaty from all the blankets he was covered in and the high heat in his house. He got up with a yawn and pulled his robe over his maroon flannel pajamas.

That was the first day of vacation and he had to make the most of it to study, have fun with his friends and above all, ABOVE ALL, think about what he had done the night before.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, remembering it, putting his hands to his head. "I kissed Damien! I kissed Damien!"

It was really a worrying thing, because well ... kissing the antichrist should not be very good for one's mental health ...

He shook his head, feeling himself blush, and went out into the hall, trying to control herself. Ok… He had every Christmas to get ready before seeing him again. When they passed, he would be ready. It would be different ...

"Hello Phillip." Damien smiled, sitting at his kitchen table.

The poor blond's heart nearly leaped out of his mouth.

"Wh-what-what are you doing here?" He wanted to know. His foster mother stepped away from the stove and handed the evil one a plate of bacon and chips.

"Good morning, darling. Your friend has come to see you. Aren't you happy?"

"Sure… but…" Pip muttered still freaking out.

"I think your son was not expecting me 'so early'" smiled the antichrist giving double meaning to the last words.

"It was a surprise, yes. Pip doesn't see visitors often… Will you stay for lunch, Damien?" the woman asked politely as she served the blonde breakfast "Come on, Pip, sit down."

"Yes, Phillip. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about." The dark-haired boy continued, looking him up and down.

Pip wished a hole would open under him and swallow him.

........

Craig Tucker's room was nothing like the idea Kyle was carrying. The boy had a complete mess of it. The bed half unmade, the clothes on the chairs... But the bookshelf, however, looked like a museum. All the books were neatly arranged and the few decorations in place.

The redhead approached the cage of the guinea pig and put a finger between the bars to touch it while smiling a little.

"Didn't he have a black spot on his back?" he asked curiously. Craig moved to his side, making him nervous and looked at his pet.

"No… He's not the same. This is Stripe II. The first one is long dead." he explained calmly. Kyle pouted in condolences.

"It's bad luck to give a second animal the same name." He said while looking at the raven.

"It's also bad luck to be with someone under the mistletoe and to be kissed by a newcomer." The other smiled. Kyle looked away instantly, flushed at the low blow.

"I was… caught off guard." He tried to explain himself. "Surely you hadn't realized that that damn branch was up there either."

Craig smiled a little, still looking at him.

"No, I didn't see it…" he lied. "But Stanley already took it upon himself to teach me the lesson."

Kyle shot him a meaningful look. What bothered him most about the other were his limited emotions. No matter what he said, you would never know what he was thinking.

"Are you together?" Tucker muttered suddenly.

'Good question.... I hope that one does not enter the exam because I fail for sure.' Kyle thought, flushing.

"No….I don't know. I think….not at the moment," he replied.

"At the moment?" Craig smiled in amusement, tilting his head.

Kyle sighed trying to calm down. He felt like how Tweek felt under all that pressure. At that moment his head was dancing like crazy.

"Okay! Let's study!" ordered the redhead. The sooner they cut that tension, the better.

"Clear." The other nodded. He blinked somewhat confused. For a moment he had forgotten that the redhead was there to study, but he did not give it too much importance.

"So son of a king?" Pip's foster father was surprised as they all ate together.

"It's incredible…" the mother smiled. They were a young and rather innocent couple who could not have children of their own and that is why they decided to stay with the blond when they learned that after primary school he had to return to the orphanage in England.

"Yes sir… My father is a man who has a lot of social influence." The dark-haired man affirmed, taking his fork to his mouth. "Although his kingdom is far from South Park ..."

"It's very interesting, yes…" Pip muttered with a blank look, unable to believe how surreal it all was.

"Are you going home tomorrow to celebrate Christmas Eve?" the woman asked again. A fleeting smile crossed Damien's face before turning serious and that made the blonde shiver.

"No, ma'am ... At home ... we don't celebrate Christmas. I guess I'll stay around here, at someone's house ..." he dropped, faking a sigh.

Pip opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late.

"Stay here, you will be welcome!"

"But...mother..." Pirrup said horrified at the idea. They all looked at him. "Uh…well… Damien will want to see his parents…"

"No, the truth is no." smiled the raven.

"But they won't let him stay here anyway…" the blond muttered, glaring at him.

"I sure have your consent." The other continued, tilting his head in amusement.

"Perfect!" Pip's father applauded. "Well tomorrow there will be four! Let's toast to it!"

The antichrist raised his glass and drank, still looking at Pip with a wicked little grin.

The blond shook up and down. It was going to be a Christmas Eve that had nothing good....

.......

The Tweaks bell rang that afternoon and the blonde jumped in his chair.

"Gah! Mom? Are you down?" he asked nervously. The doorbell rang again, and he stretched out the locks of blond hair. "Oh my God!"

He trotted down the stairs and when he made out black hair he thought he saw Craig standing outside his door. But it wasn't him.

"Oh! Stanley!" he exclaimed when he saw the long face the boy was wearing. "I-Are you okay?"

Stan looked at him and smiled a little.

"It's okay, Tweek… Come on, let's study…."

The blond nodded confused. Something had happened that he had missed, but he was not able to ask him and from the experience he had with Craig, he knew that then he would not know it...

.......

The snow was falling all day and people who had not finished their Christmas shopping were running from one place to another.

"I can't believe you did it…" Pip muttered, huddled in his red coat in front of a shop window.

"You know me very little if you really thought that I was going to sit idly by waiting until January after what you did." The other smiled, raising the cigar to his lips.

"We can't spend Christmas with the antichrist!" the blond complained. "It's… it's immoral!"

"I don't know what morality is ..." joked the evil one, passing his free hand over his shoulders. "By the way… did you like the kiss?"

"It tasted like burned." Muttered the flushed Brit, "And don't ask me what that flavor is. It just tasted burnt."

"I know exactly what fire tastes like, Phillip." The antichrist kept smiling. He leaned closer to his ear, "And if you wanted to spend a night with me, you would experience it too..."

The blond turned away from him scandalized and flushed and put on his black beanie.

"Tomorrow we will spend the night together." He muttered. Then cleared his throat and did his best not to look at him. "And now you should go… I have to… Well… I want to buy your gift."

"A gift for what?" the other was surprised. Pip blinked and looked at him like he was asking a silly question.

"It's Christmas, Damien." He simply said before leaving.

The brunette looked at him and little by little his eyes widened. Sure, it was Christmas ... Gifts ... He had never bought a gift from anyone.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he ducked into the first store he saw.

........

"I kissed him…" Stan muttered suddenly. Tweek looked at him in surprise. "And yet today he left with him… I'm sorry."

"W-why are you apologizing?" asked the other.

"I don't know ... I guess I think it's my responsibility that you're having such a bad time..." he smiled vaguely.

Although Tweek was still shaking from his nerves, inside he was petrified. He couldn't believe Stanley thought him important enough to tell him about his problems with Broflovski. And not only that... He also cared about his feelings. His stomach ached as he remembered Craig never did that. He bothered to beat up those who messed with him and was always taking care of him in his own way, but he never bothered to be interested in his feelings.

"Gah! Don't worry!" said the blond looking down at his Philosophy book. "Besides… I'm a-I'm not being nice to Kyle either! I have you here almost every-day!"

"Well ... he doesn't know yet..." acknowledged the brunette, feeling even more guilty about that. Tweek looked at him blankly and he smiled a little. "I didn't dare. I'm sure he's jealous too because I'm with you. You're more adorable than you think," he joked.

The blonde couldn't help but blush. He smiled nervously, causing Stan to blush as well at that smile.

"Th-thank you." Tweek said, shifting in his seat. Marsh smiled at him and put an arm around him back. He didn't know why, but he liked doing this more and more. He really liked feeling Tweek trembling under his hand and knowing that he was capable of protecting him.

"What happened to your old tutor?" he asked to change the subject. He noticed how the other was scared.

"Gah! It was not to be trusted!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" the raven insisted, full of curiosity. Tweek reddened and tugged on a blond lock.

"He was a player from the Fu-soccer team! And he just wanted to annoy me!"

"What a son of a bitch…" Marsh muttered, freaking out at the news. "Don't worry, Tweek, I won't take advantage of you, I promise."

The raven removed his hand from his back and he smiled again. The other smiled back, nervous as ever.

......

Tucker left the Coca-Cola Zero bottle at the 24 hour supermarket checkout and took out his wallet of money.

"Will you pay by card, sir?" asked a familiar voice. The brunette looked up and saw McCormick in the store uniform.

"Hey man," he said in greeting. "I didn't know you worked here."

"They always call me for the holidays. You know, a little extra money," the blond winked at him. "In the second hall you have regular Coke."

"This is for Broflovski." The other explained. He had to look away to continue talking because Kenny smiled at him in a very strange way. "I've gone for pizza and a movie for tonight, but at the pizzeria they didn't have the Zero and it's the one he asked me for.

"How helpful. No wonder everyone thinks you're together." The blond joked as he held out his hand for him to pay, "Don't be so nice to him or you'll end up falling for what we all know as the 'red spell'".

Craig smirked. "I'm not interested in witchcraft, McCormick." He said. "I'll leave that for you or that idiot Stanley."

He reached out to pick up the change, but Kenny caught his wrist and pulled him closer.

"In order not to interest you, you already speak of our Stan with a certain resentment." He whispered in her ear sarcastically. "I'm even surprised that you still haven't broken his face because of what happened at the dance. He admits that you wanted to kiss him..."

"Don't touch my nose, McCormick, or I'll end up splitting you," said the other rolling his eyes. "The red spell, huh? I can assure you that I am capable of living under the same roof as Broflovski without thinking with my dick."

"I'll stop by to see it!" exclaimed the other amused while he was babbling.

.......

"Yes, everything is fine, Mom. The day has been a bit boring, but nothing more. No... No one has come. I've been alone the whole time." Craig walked into the house, loaded with pizza, Cokes, and the movie. Kyle put a finger to his lips to warn him and he smiled a little as he walked over to the table to drop things off. "How's Ike? That's great. Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"I like the way you lie. You sound very natural." Craig joked. Broflovki waved his hand and went to help him. "I've seen Kenny. He's at the supermarket for 24 hours."

"Oh yeah. He always goes around this time. What did he tell you?"

The dark-haired man glanced at him and smiled a little.

"Silly stuff."

Kyle laughed as he pulled out the film Tucker had brought. His face changed instantly.

"The Ring?" he muttered.

"Have you already seen it?" Craig asked.

"No…" Broflovski muttered.

"You won't be afraid, right?" Tucker scoffed. "Or is it on the list of banned movies in your house?"

"Do you always think I do everything my mother tells me?" Kyle said somewhat annoyed. "If it were so, I wouldn't be here."

"Sure you would." The raven smiled. He tapped her finger on her chin. "But against your will,” he joked

Craig went to set the table, and Kyle quickly flushed at the thought. It did not make sense. They couldn't like Tucker's games so much now that he had a chance to be Stanley! Well... If Stan wanted something with him...of course, that was yet to be seen....

The dark-haired man put the DVD on, unfortunately for Broflovski, who slid over to the sofa and grabbed a cushion to cover his eyes when necessary. Craig sat down nonchalantly next to him and hit play.

The first credits already turned his stomach and he had to take a sip of his drink while Tucker ate pizza, immune to the fear that the film caused.

It had been twenty minutes until Craig had to admit that it was pretty scary. The two boys were leaning back, making faces of horror at what they saw.

"Why are you torturing me this way?" muttered the redhead, hugging the cushion tightly.

"Don't be a coward, Broflovski,” the other muttered, looking closely at what was happening on the screen.

"Don't fuck with me! You're scared too!" Craig looked at him suspiciously when he heard that, but went back to the movie. Kyle blew out a slow breath to calm himself and tried to think of something else. "This is the first movie we've seen together…" he murmured.

"We've seen a lot of movies together, asshole." Tucker replied.

"I wanted to say just the two of us!" the other complained.

"Surely you have seen hundreds with Stan," mumbled the raven. Why was he blurting that out? He didn't want to know what those two were doing together.

"Yes, I have seen quite a few." The redhead stated, frowning at the obvious thing. Craig rolled his eyes and then there was a tense moment for the protagonist. "Ah shit! Let me know when the fear passes!" Kyle kept covering his face.

"You can already look." Tucker smiled.

Kyle leaned out long enough to see the worst scene in the entire movie.

"Aaaaah, you son of a bitch!" he screamed, hooking himself to his waist and burying his face into his chest with such momentum that they both fell to the ground.

“Hey!" Craig complained angrily.

He fell silent when he saw Kyle on top of him, still not releasing him.

"It was your fault!" the redhead exclaimed annoyed, looking up. At once he felt his heart race. Tucker was VERY close. And he kept looking at her with his intense black eyes. "You ... you lied to me." He muttered.

Craig could feel the tension. He felt the weight of the redhead on top of him. Of that redhead that everyone wanted... He couldn't help but feel a certain pleasure at that thought.

"Rule number one for your stay here: Never trust me at night..." he smiled.

Kyle felt adrenaline rush through his body. He knew this was not right. Not after kissing Stan… But he still wasn't able to get up, remembering who he was thinking of during that kiss.

"So… will I have to lock my bedroom door?" he said softly.

Tucker's eyes widened at that answer and felt himself blush.

But at that moment his cell phone rang, startling them both. Kyle stood up instantly, noticing the tension fading from his body and growing redder from what he had just done. Craig looked at who was calling and cursing under his breath at the interruption he picked up.

"Hi Damien."

"Hello, prick," said the other. "I have a problem and I need your help."

"I think I have a big problem too…" Tucker muttered as he looked at the back of Kyle, who was picking up the remains of dinner.

"I have to buy a Christmas present. And I don't know where, or how, or what." The other continued, ignoring him.

"For whom it is?" the raven wanted to know.

"Does that matter?"

"Clearly ."

There was a little pause.

"For Phillip." He recognized the antichrist through his teeth. Craig stood for a few seconds, processing that information. Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kyle wanted to know, feigning normality, but unable to meet his eyes.

"No one important." Said the other. The phone rang again and he picked up the hook while rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Motherfucker!" Damien exclaimed before hanging up on him this time.

.......

'Shit, shit, shit! But what the hell is wrong with me? I've been about to want Craig to do everything to me! I've been fooling around with him like a desperate bitch! Aaargh! All because of that thought on the day of the dance! With how well the day was going, I have even been able to explain some historical events without screwing up... And why the hell did he have to bring that damn movie? Now not only do I know that living together is going to be even more tense, but I'm scared shitless!'

The wind hit the window of Ruby's room, where Kyle was staying. The boy looked up from his notebook and looked outside. The image of the protagonist of the film crossed his mind for a moment and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

......

Craig was going over his notes before turning off the light. He did not understand what had happened to him. He was sure that this deal with Broflovski was a good idea, but now everything had gotten a little complicated... Was he a pervert like McCormick or like all those he had hit? It couldn't be that... He had never wanted to lay a hand on Tweek, knowing how vulnerable he was... Not any girl in his class or anything...

But Kyle...having him on top of him looking at him with those green eyes... He hadn't hesitated to provoke him and he was sure that he had provoked him too.

Tucker nibbled on the pen, staring blankly. Shit! Was that the fucking red spell McCormick was talking about?

Because he was pretty sure that if Damien hadn't called, they would be in his bed together right now. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to focus again. For McCormick or Marsh or some others it could be something wonderful, but for him the very idea of having Broflovski in his bed seemed surreal at the moment...

No...something like that shouldn't happen again...

The door to his room slammed open, scaring him.

"I want to sleep in your bed!" The redhead announced decisively. Craig looked at him wide-eyed.

"Great," he murmured in response.


	5. During The Day Of December 24

Kyle nodded and walked over to the bed. When he sat down, Tucker shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…then am I going?" he asked feeling like an idiot for it. The redhead looked at him as if he had said something crazy.

"Of course not! I want to sleep with you, Craig!" While the dark-haired man assimilated those words, Broflovski got into bed and hugged himself as much as possible. "Yes- keep studying if you want. I don't mind the light."

"What's this about, Broflovski?" Craig wanted to know, starting to get nervous and therefore pissed off. He did not like that at all. He, who liked to have everything under control, was nervous and uncomfortable in his own home...in his own bed!

An owl hooted near the bedroom window and the redhead jumped to his feet, clutching the brunette's pajama top. Craig's eyes widened, beginning to understand.

"Don't tell me...the movie has left you that scared..." he commented.

"I can't stop thinking about that girl!" he exclaimed, grabbing him harder. "Don't leave me alone, Craig!"

The raven rolled his eyes and lay on his back, not quite believing what he was about to do.

"Don't get used to this, Broflovski." He huffed as he turned off the light. The redhead sighed in relief and rolled onto his side, facing him.

Silence reigned in the dark room, only illuminated by the Christmas colored lights that decorated the other houses.

'Ah…I'm fine now… How things change when you have company. I'm not so scared anymore…’ Kyle thought, smiling slightly, hugging his piece of pillow. Instantly his eyes snapped open. 'Shit! I'm in Tucker's bed! With Tucker! But how did I come up with that idea?’

The boy tried to calm himself. He was just going to sleep, he told himself. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't going to cheat on Stanley in any way. But it was impossible…Craig's scent was everywhere. On the pillow, on the sheets... And the atmosphere had a slight aroma of tobacco. He was sure he had been smoking before going to bed.

"Kyle?" the other asked suddenly. The redhead bit his lip, flushed. Why the heck did she always call him by his surname and at a moment like that he called him by name? "What, was yesterday…your first kiss?"

If Kyle had a list of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life, this one would win the jackpot.

"Of course not! I gave the first one to Bebe!" he complained. Although he didn't see much of him, he noticed that the brunette was looking at him.

"Bebe? You? When?" he asked incredulously. Kyle snorted, giving up.

"At eight…" he murmured. It bothered him that the other man laughed. "What?"

"That's not a real kiss, asshole."

"So, I guess Stan's was my first kiss," the redhead said angrily at his laugh.

"And you’re not mad at him?" asked the raven. Kyle noticed how he turned on his side as well to be face to face, and supported his head in his hand, staying higher than him. "Your friend has stolen your first kiss."

The redhead bit his lip. Did Tucker expect me to tell him the truth? Or did he just want to know if he had liked it to be Stanley?

"It bothers me a bit that it was unannounced, because I didn't feel too much." He muttered flushed, "But I wanted it to be him anyway."

He noticed Tucker's penetrating gaze studying him thoroughly, but he didn't hesitate in his response. The raven smiled with a certain irony and moved again, turning his back this time.

"Good night, Broflovski."

"Good night."

........

"Oh Demon! What happened to your perfect face, my son?" exclaimed Satan, putting his hands to his mouth when his son went to breakfast that morning with huge dark circles and puffy eyes.

"When it got dark in South Park and the shops closed I had to go to Europe to keep looking, but I still haven't got anything…" Damien muttered in horror taking a seat at the table. Pip jumped onto his lap and purred.

"What were you looking for, honey?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT WAY!"

"What a rude child! Don't answer your father and eat the potatoes!" added Satan's boyfriend. The brunette pulled out his finger and began to eat while stroking his cat.

"Shit…. Why the hell are gifts given at fucking Christmas?"

Satan growled. "Giving at Christmas is the greatest proof of human consumerism! Of how people have corrupted parties that began as saints and are now mere pagan festivals disguised with the image of the child Jesus in the Bethlehem! It is… it is… it is Art, son . "

Damien had ignored him, and kept chewing blankly as he thought. What the hell was he giving Pip? There were only a few hours until Christmas Eve!

"If I give him a packet of fruity condoms he'll be mad..." he muttered.

"WHAT?" yelled his father and father’s boyfriend at the same time.

.........

Craig opened his eyes sleepily and looked to his left. Red hair filled his field of vision. Kyle was glued to him, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging his waist. He was putting an arm around his back. The raven closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

Broflovski woke up just then and saw the striped pattern on the flannel pajamas he was gently clutching. He closed his eyes again, those pajamas smelled good. Lavender? No, it was something cooler...

The two boys woke up suddenly and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" the two yelled at the same time, separating as far as they could. Kyle fell off the bed and the brunette jumped to his feet, shocked and flushed.

"Kenny was right! You are a rapist!" exclaimed the redhead, peering over the mattress, redder than his own hair.

"What? Who was it that came into my bedroom last night?"

"No, it has nothing to do with it…." Kyle answered hurriedly.

"Oh no?"

The front door bell rang and they both jumped.

"Uh… We were expecting someone?" asked the raven without understanding. Kyle didn’t reply as he pulled on his robe over his pajamas. The ring had made him think... He had the feeling that he was forgetting something...

They both went down to the first floor and Craig opened the door.

Stanley's shocked face rivaled Broflovski's as they looked at each other. Marsh didn't like what he saw. Both in pajamas, like a happy couple about to eat breakfast. For a moment the absurd idea crossed his mind as to whether they had slept in the same room. Kyle just couldn't be more flushed.

"Stan! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I wanted to wish you happy Hannukah,” Stan replied without much desire.

"Do you want to come in?" Craig invited raising an eyebrow when he saw that Marsh hadn't even looked at him. Stan finally noticed him and smiled again, albeit with some sarcasm.

"Thanks, Tucker." He said as he entered.

........

"Do you want me to help you, handsome?" asked the young shop assistant. Damien stopped looking at the stuffed animal in his hands to turn to her.

"Eh…I'm looking for a gift…"

"For your girlfriend? We have these teddy bears on sale." She continued, pointing to white dolls with Christmas hats and a red heart in their hands.

"No, not that!" he exclaimed, scandalized and flushed. The girl looked at him somewhat shocked at that reaction and the brunette noticed himself reddening. "Mmm…I want something that isn't so… direct. I don't know if you understand me."

"Ah...I think so..." said the shop assistant looking at him suspiciously. "Something that indicates roll but not commitment, right? All men are the same!" And since the poor thing had just been left by her boyfriend, she left crying.

"What the hell…?" Damien started in a daze.

"Gah!"

"Ah! Tweek!" He was startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Ho-hi, Damien! I saw you from outside!" indicated the blond nervously.

"And where were you going?"

The blonde lowered his head, somewhat embarrassed. And he realized that he was carrying a small gift in his hands.

.........

Craig drank his coffee in the kitchen, trying not to pay attention to what was happening in the dining room, where Kyle and Stan were talking quietly; but it was a difficult feat.

"About the kiss..." began Stanley, somewhat cut off. Kyle blushed instantly and had to stop looking at him.

"No-never mind. I get it. We were under the mistletoe and…"

"It does matter, Kyle. I…wanted to." Marsh affirmed looking at him intensely.

"W-why?" Broflovski asked increasingly nervous.

He did not reply immediately. What did he say? Why did he want to stop Tucker from doing it? Why did he want some attention from his best friend? The two things were true.

He looked over the redhead and saw Craig, glancing at them from the kitchen. He noticed that next to Tucker's coffee cup was another. For Kyle, no doubt.

"Because I want you to be for me." He sentenced.

Broflovski's eyes widened and his stomach turned. At that moment the door rang again and as Craig went to open it, he stared at nothing.

"Hello, Tweek." Tucker greeted, surprising the redhead. "Damien?"

"Hey princess." The antichrist greeted with a malicious smile. "We came to wish you Merry Christmas in advance, as we will not see each other tomorrow."

"We-did we bother you?" the blond inquired, gripping his package tightly.

"Of course not." the raven smiled fondly, inviting them to pass.

"Ah, Broflovski… I didn't remember you were around." Damien sneered, sitting down with the other two. Kyle was glad that the conversation broke up like that. At least now he had excuses not to look Stanley in the face. Tweek was also surprised to see the other raven there.

"Hello, Tweek." Stan greeted giving him a smile of his own. "You studied last night?"

"Y-yes!" the other said, stirring nervously. "But Descartes still struggles! It's too much pressure! Oh, God, I need a coffee!"

Kyle didn't understand that conversation and Craig noticed. It was evident that he did not know that Stanley taught the blonde. The doorbell rang again.

"Oh, is this a fucking joke or what?" Tucker was exasperated, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Kenny suddenly yelled, jumping on him and hugging him.

"Fuck you, McCormick!" he complained pushing it away.

"What a charmer!" Cartman snorted passing uninvited.

Kyle looked at Craig and he returned a meaningful look. It was clear that they weren't going to study too much that day....

........

"In my beautiful, beautiful, beautiful kitchen I prepare my delicious asadooooo!" Pip's mother crooned.

"Mother...you don't have to prepare so much food for tonight..." the blonde muttered looking at her in amazement. Already on the table were a molasses tart, a tray of spiced potatoes, and two cakes.

"We have a guest, honey… And you know what the saying goes: Prevention is better than cure." The woman smiled.

'The best prevention would have been not inviting him…' thought the boy.

As she followed his he went up to his room again and looked at the package he had on his bed. It was the gift she had bought for Damien and she inadvertently blushed a little. He would like? As if that was the biggest of his problems for that might... Damien would sleep in his room with him and God knew what he would do or try to do...

Without realizing it, he crossed his arms, as if protecting himself from what was coming. He couldn't believe he had kissed him.... He couldn’t fall back to that wicked smile and those blazing eyes. Or rather...should not fall.

........

'Reality, why are you playing tricks on me? You should be consistent with the world. But my idea of coherence has nothing to do with this... '

"What are you thinking about, Ky?" Kenny asked amused in his ear since he was behind him in the line of the McDonalds.

"On my good luck." muttered the redhead. The other just smiled.

Stan passed his tray past them and looked at him in such a way that Broflovski was sure he was still waiting for an answer. But…was he ready to hook up with his best friend? He had been crazy about him for a long time… Why the hell did he doubt it now? Oh yeah…because of his stupid thoughts on Tucker…

"A triple Bigmac on an extra large menu with coke and regular potatoes." Asked Cartman.

"A CBO with coke and regular potatoes." Craig said.

"A Happy Meal of Nuggets with coke and regular potatoes." Kenny said.

"A quarter pound with just cheese and cucumber. No onion. Zero Coke no ice, please, but cold, and deluxe potatoes, but no salt." Kyle said.

"Shall we put a silver tray on you too, Your Highness?" Tucker said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

They placed the order for Cartman and Craig and the dark-haired man took out his wallet.

"No, I pay." Broflovski said stepping forward. "You paid for the pizza last night."

"And what?" inquired the raven, opening his wallet.

"Well, it's my turn!" To Craig's amazement, Kyle hit him on the hands and gave the cashier his ticket and to the amazement of the others Craig left him, rolling his eyes.

"Fags..." Cartman smiled at his side. Kenny just raised an expectant brow.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a gift?" Craig asked Damien once they were all seated. Tweek instinctively looked at his package and shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't remind me..." he muttered in horror. "You don't know how many stores I've kicked myself in at all!"

"Hey wait! Gift for whom?" Eric was instantly interested.

"For your fucking mother!" muttered the antichrist.

"Well…" McCormick smiled thinking that the time had come to start putting weeds in the group, "What did you go to Craig's house for, Stanley?"

Marsh couldn't help but blush as he noticed all the stares on him except Kyle's.

"To bother, just like you…" Tucker snorted taking a swig of his drink. Tweek felt awful about it and Stan got angry when he noticed it.

"Kyle and I had unfinished business." He sentenced. Craig glared at him.

"Ah… And have you solved them?" the blond continued, delighted. Stan looked directly at the redhead, just like the others.

"Y-they're still pending…" muttered Broflovski blushing. Craig grinned helplessly and Stan continued with his burger, grumpy.

"I’m going to the bathroom." Tucker said getting up after a while. Tweek looked at him while trembling slightly.

"I don't think you're going to have a better chance than this." Damien said looking at the blonde.

"Gah! No! I can't! It's too much pressure!" exclaimed the other. Marsh was even more dazed by the situation. How the hell was that adorable blonde in love with a jackass still with Craig?

Kyle, for his part, noticed the gift and began to understand the situation. He felt his stomach turn the way it had with Stanley's confession that morning.

"Tweek! You have to behave like a man!" Damien exclaimed, banging on the table and making the rest of the customers turn to look at them. "You at least have a fucking gift! Do yourself a favor and give it the fucking time!"

The blonde got up in a hurry looking at him in horror and after nodding a couple of times he ran to the bathroom.

"Deep down you're an angel…" Kenny commented with a smile. The dark-haired man glared at him.

"I… I'm going to get a coffee." Kyle said wanting to disappear from that place. That reaction surprised his three friends, although Damien had returned to his thoughts.

"If I give him some new boxers, he'll be mad..." he muttered to himself.

"WHAT?"

.......

Craig turned off the sink faucet and saw Tweek in the mirror. He looked down at the gift he was carrying.

"Tweek…" he muttered with a slight sigh and turned around. "You didn't have to..."

The blonde handed him the package and lowered his head, still shaking.

"J-just accept it, please!" asked. Tucker took it and unwrapped a Stephen King novel.

"Thank you. I wanted to read this book." He smiled sweetly. Tweek couldn't help but blush at that. "But I don't have anything for you, I'm sorry..." he continued somewhat embarrassed.

"No! Gah! You don't have to give me nothing-nothing!" smiled the other.

"But if I can do something for you..." suggested the brunette, feeling guilty as he always did with that boy. Tweek looked at him.

"C-can I ask you what I want?" he asked in a low voice. That surprised the other, who nodded. "Gah! So… I… I…!" the blonde looked down again and moved his hands, becoming more and more nervous. He pulled hard at his hair and closed his eyes, flushed. "Kiss me!" he managed to scream. He put his hands to his mouth. He couldn't believe he had let it go.

Tucker looked at him seriously. At the time, he badly needed a cigarette, but he knew it wouldn't help him at all.

"I can't…" he muttered. Tweek looked down at him again, shattered. "You are my best friend. You are very important to me, Tweek. But…not that way and you have always known it. If I kissed you now, it would only complicate things and hurt you more."

"Gah! No-nothing's wrong…! I knew there was nothing to do…"

"Sorry…."

.......

"So in the end you decided to bribe him…" Kenny commented from the table.

"I'm not bribing him. I just want him to be with me." Stan muttered flushed.

"You don't want that, asshole." Cartman said.

"I don't know if I want it, okay?" Marsh exclaimed, pissed off at that inquisition. "My best friend is moving away from me little by little! I don't want to lose him!"

"Well, in order not to know what you want, you are rushing." Kenny got serious for the first time and it made Damien put his thoughts aside to gossip. "Stan… Don't do that to Kyle… You know you're not in love with him…"

"M-maybe I am…" said the other. "If not, I wouldn't mind so much if you hang out with Craig."

"That is just childish jealousy." the blond continued.

"I don't care what you say, Ken! I'm going to go through with this!" sentenced the raven.

"Wow… how brave, Marsh." McCormick snorted. "So now what? Will you be able to sleep with who you consider a brother just to keep an eye on him? Or will it be a kind of warning to everyone who wants to fuck him?" Stan hit the table hard and glared at him at those words.

"But then...how many people want to fuck Broflovski and who is currently screwing him?" Damien blurted out intrigued.

"At the first, I don't know or care." Kyle's voice said behind him, startling them all. When they looked at him they saw that he was redder than his hair and he was holding his coffee with both hands. "And the second, NOBODY."

The redhead sat down as there was an awkward silence and sipped his coffee with determination, trying to control his nerves.

At that moment Tweek and Craig came out of the bathroom. Everyone noticed the long face the blonde was wearing and Damien snorted, but no one commented.

......

When they came home it was snowing again. Damien put an arm around Craig's shoulders, one hand in his jeans pocket and the other holding the book.

"I hope you were soft…" he murmured so that the others wouldn't find out. "If not, Mommy Clyde and Daddy Token will yell at you when they find out."

"As much as I could..." the antichrist turned to look at the blond, who was walking beside Stan and Cartman, trying to follow their conversation without much encouragement.

"Coming from you, I guess it's more than Tweek could ask for." He smiled. Craig snorted.

"What are you going to do, Kyle?" Kenny asked the redhead, walking on his arm. The other instantly blushed and he smiled. "Yes, Eric and I both know."

"No, I do not know." He muttered, glancing at Stanley. "Shit... A few days ago I would have jumped for joy, but now...why am I hesitating so much?"

"Jesus Christ, Kahl...I would not like to be in your place..." said the blond with a small giggle. When they got to the Tucker house, he gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek, shocking him. "Merry Christmas, my sweet redhead."

The redhead couldn't help but laugh a little until he realized that he was alone with Craig, Damien and Stan. The three dangerous ravens. Great…

Craig opened the door and Damien walked into the house, but when Kyle followed him Stan grabbed his arm.

"Kyle... Please ..." he asked looking at him with pleading eyes. The redhead shifted uncomfortably. Tucker waited with a raised eyebrow and finally turned to him.

"Leave me the key, Craig. I'm coming now." The two ravens looked at each other. Craig was starting to really piss off Stan.

"Don't be late, Broflovski. We have to make dinner for Christmas Eve." He blurted out without feeling guilty at all.

When the two best friends were left alone, Stan crossed his arms nervously.

"Are you going to celebrate Christmas Eve with him?" He wanted to know.

"Let's just have dinner. For me tonight is just one more Hannukah." Said the other.

"Kyle…I need an answer…"

His friend's eyes widened. That soon? He didn't even give her a day to think about it? The raven waited, biting his lower lip and Kyle nodded slowly. It was Stan... His Stanley ...

"Ok…" he murmured "L-let's get together Stan." The other smiled in relief.

"Well...I guess we'll see each other, right?" That wasn't the comment Kyle wanted to hear. He would have preferred that he tell him that tomorrow he would go to find him or that he would call him that same night or that he kiss him directly. Stan walked over to him and kissed him. But on the cheek.

"I hope you have a good time," he said goodbye, finally believing in those words.

"Uh…yeah, you too." The two stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Stan left.

Kyle entered the house. He can not believe it. He was with Stan. That was good, wasn't it? He had always wanted to be with him. Days ago he had agreed that he would make his own decisions, not believing in fateful nonsense or superstition. And that had been a good decision.

It had been until he got to the dining room and his eyes met Craig's intense gaze.


	6. During The Night Of December 24

There he was, fixing him with his black eyes. Kyle felt a strange need to hide what had happened outside, but he knew that sooner or later he would find out. He walked over to Damien, who was making a list of possible gifts on the kitchen table. At least while the other was there he could avoid Tucker.

"Who are you taking so much trouble for?" he started, trying to distract himself.

"Demon stuff, Broflovski." The other joked to avoid answering. The redhead knew perfectly well who the gift was for, so he smiled.

"You don't have to worry so much about a gift. You are thinking all the time about something that may make him feel bad and he may not like it. The trick is to think about what that person is like and about the things that can excite him."

Damien looked at him thoughtfully.

"You really are a smart guy who knows what he's talking about…" he murmured.

"Well… in Hannukah we give away for eight days, although this year has been different." He said something blushing from the compliment. Craig smiled to himself and continued with the dinner preparations.

The antichrist thought about it. A gift that made him look forward to… It was Phillip. Happy, calm, intelligent, dreamer... Dreamer...

He jumped to his feet and grabbed his black coat.

"I have to go." He remembered exactly the store where he saw it. An object that at first he thought was useless, but now that he had opened his eyes he realized that it was the perfect object for the blonde. If he hurried he would get there before they closed but if it was necessary to break down the door, he would. "Thanks for everything, Broflovski. I hope Craig makes you moan like never before tonight!"

"What?" Kyle was shocked, blushing instantly.

The brunette turned to Tucker who was opening the refrigerator and put an arm around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, princess." He whispered, kissing his head. "Enjoy this redhead gift you have at home."

"Get out of here." Muttered the other rolling his eyes.

The boy left slamming the door, and Kyle's legs shook. Not only had he been left alone with Craig after speaking with Stan, but Damien's words had also made him imagine things. That couldn't be a very good sign and he had to remind himself that he was with Stan now. The decision had been made.

"I just turned Tweek down." The dark-haired man said suddenly in his monotonous voice. Kyle was startled by that and looked at him, but the other was on the counter, peeling potatoes with his back to him. "He's always had feelings for me and today…" the boy snorted. "Well… let's just say it's not going to be a good Christmas for him."

"He acted on his own, it's not your fault if you're not in love with him." The redhead commented, standing next to him to help him. It was strange to comfort that boy. "I'm sure at least he feels calmer now."

"That doesn't take away from the fact that I just screwed up my best friend's life." Craig really cared a lot for Tweek and was awful about the situation. Kyle nodded, feeling his stomach clench and he didn't know why. Well, he did, but he didn't want to admit it to himself at a time like this, after giving himself to Stanley.

It was jealousy...

"It will pass. And everything will go back to the way it was for you." He said without much enthusiasm.

Tucker looked at him and smiled a little. He wanted to ask him what had happened out there with Marsh, and at the same time he felt like he didn't want to know. Perhaps because after that kiss, deep down he imagined it. But once again he told himself that he didn't care. He didn't care what Broflovski did with his little friend.

With that motherfucker, idiot and asshole friend of his....

"Do you like grilled kicks with cheese and tuna?" I ask. "I know it's not a very Christmas dinner, but…it's my specialty." He joked raising his chin with some pride. Kyle couldn't help but smile a little.

"I like them." He affirmed as he picked up another potato to peel.

"The fall of Napoleon?" Craig suddenly asked. The other looked at him incredulously.

"Come on…it's Christmas…" Craig pointed the knife at him, scaring him.

"For you it is Christmas when it suits you, Jew. Answer," he ordered. Kyle opened his mouth and gave a little laugh at that, but then looked at the wall thoughtfully.

"At the Battle of the Nations in 1813." He recited. Tucker raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Bravo, Broflovski." And without further ado he took a grape from the fruit bowl and put it in the other's mouth, making him blush. "Your prize." He hummed into his ear.

He walked away from him to light the oven, leaving the redhead half groggy. He was with Stan…but he enjoyed Craig's company. Kyle was not an expert in romantic relationships, but it gave him the feeling that this should not be very normal....

.......

"Tweek?" his mother called at the door of the room. The blond, who was lying on the bed face down, started and began to wipe his tears.

"Gah!" answered. "W-what?"

"You've got a visitor, honey. Come in honey." The door opened and Stan came in with his brown coat in hand and a small wrapped package in the other. "I'll leave you alone, but don't delay, dinner is almost ready."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tweak. They're expecting me at home too, so I'll be leaving right away." The raven smiled. She nodded and closed the door. Then Stanley's serene face changed and became serious. "Tweek…" he sighed, approaching the bed. "What happened?"

"I-I think it's…obvious!" the other managed to say between sobs and tremors. "He doesn't want...to be with me!"

Marsh was not able to see him so down and did not hesitate to sit next to him and hug him tightly. The blond opened his eyes surprised by that.

"St-Stan? Gah!"

"He's an idiot. A complete asshole..." muttered the raven, stroking his back. Tweek pressed his face against Stan's shoulder and kept shaking and crying loudly.

Stanley had a crazy head at the time. On the one hand, he was thinking of Kyle. Smiling at him. Telling him that he would stay with him. That had been very reassuring, but on the other side was Tweek. Crying in his arms. Feeling more alone than ever. Marsh had no idea why, but he felt tremendously guilty about something...

........

The front door opened and Pip was startled by Damien's smile. And the bags he brought with him...

"Welcome, honey." The blond's mother smiled, inviting him to come in.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, ma'am." He greeted. "And…your son, of course." He added looking up and down at Pip, who was dressed dandy again. The blond blushed.

"I leave you alone, I have to finish dinner." She said happily at that compliment. He was almost jumping with joy and the dark-haired man calmly took off his coat.

"I like your adoptive parents." He said. 'They are so easy to fool…' he added inside. The other avoided looking at him, how nervous he was.

"Dinner is almost ready. Do you want to leave your things in my room?" he asked politely.

"Hmm… I'd love to get into your room now, but I think I should just leave this under the tree." Damien joked as he walked into the living room. Phillip blinked in confusion.

"A-are they gifts…? Really?"

"Yes,” said the other, opening one of the bags and leaving it with the rest of the packages under the Christmas tree. Pip blushed a little.

"And… is there one for me?" he asked, getting more excited than he should. The brunette gave a soft laugh and then leaned close to her ear.

"Since I'm going to abuse you tonight, at least I'll have to give you something in return,” he whispered to him, making him nervous.

"Y-you know we're not going to do anything!" the shocked blond managed to say, redder than before. "And if that's the reason for your gift, I don't want it."

The dark-haired man looked at him with intensity, making his legs shake, and took his chin to raise it a little.

"You'll end up wanting everything I give you, darling."

"Not." reaffirmed the blond who was shaking everything already. Damien smirked.

"You'll see, Phillip. When Christmas dawn starts, you'll be wishing you had more of me."

And with the greatest innocence in the world, he went to greet the boy's father, while Pip froze and flushed with those words.

It was going to be a long night…. And tentative. Very tentative…. But he was not going to fall.

........

Stan was stroking Tweek's hair, which was propped up on his lap, calmer than before. He knew he would have to leave in a few minutes. His parents were expecting him for dinner and he shouldn't delay the one with the Tweaks either. But it cost him. He didn't want to leave him like this. He wanted to stay by his side and take care of him.

"L-luckily we're on break." The blonde muttered, pulling him out of those thoughts. "I don't know what face to make when I see him again."

"You have to forget him" muttered the raven. "Take advantage of these days. I'll be with you as long as I can," he added with more affection.

Tweek didn't reply immediately, but when he spoke, Stan noticed that he was changing the subject to stop thinking about Tucker.

"I hope… Gah!… That you are better with Kyle." The other shifted uncomfortably. It was fatal to tell him the truth, but he didn't want to hide it from him.

"Uh… yeah. We're together now." He said.

"Kyle is very-very lucky…" the blond muttered, making him blush. "Gah! I wish… Craig was like you, Stanley."

The raven's eyes widened at those words. He was proud that Tweek believed him better than Tucker. But he also felt incredibly guilty again.

"Stan! Your mother called! She wants you to go home now!" shouted Mrs. Tweak from the stairs.

"Y-Yes! I'll be down right away!" he managed to answer, standing up as the blond pulled away. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Ah, I forgot!" he added, turning around. He picked up the package he had left on the bed and the blond looked at it confused. "Merry Christmas." He smiled at him.

Tweek looked at him in amazement and slowly opened it. It was a cup with drawn cakes. He couldn't help but giggle at that detail.

"Th-thanks for everything, Stan," he said, looking at him fondly. Marsh felt his stomach turn and it made him tense again.

"See you, Tweek." He said goodbye, trying to smile at him again. He hurried off, being well aware of the alarm of danger he had just felt inside him. When he stepped out onto the snowy street, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kyle's number. But before calling, he realized that it was of no use. He snorted and put it back. He was sure that his best friend, his boyfriend, corrected himself, would be fine and now it did not feel romantic to call him. He would have time to talk to him the next day.

..........

It was the first time that Kyle had spent that night having dinner in front of the television in an informal way. The only difference from the previous dinner was that they needed glasses and silverware to eat the potatoes. He liked that freedom. Skipping the Hannukah and Christmas rules and knowing that after dinner he was going to lie there on the couch chatting with Craig until the wee hours of the morning if they felt like it. Or maybe Stanley would call him...

"Wine, Broflovski?" offered the raven, lifting the bottle.

"No thanks. I don't drink alcohol. My mother would kill me." The redhead snorted. Tucker smirked.

"But she is not here." Kyle rolled his eyes, unable to help but smile.

"Even if she's gone, that doesn't mean I have to start behaving like a depraved every moment. I'm already lying to her about my whereabouts and my companies. I don't drink alcohol because I don't like it," he explained.

"You lie," Tucker added, leaning back on the couch and looking at him suspiciously. "You don't do it because you're afraid of her…" and as if he were challenging him, he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

"I do not lie," said the other, more stung. "And I'm not afraid…" he added at once. Craig smiled and leaned toward him, handing him the bottle. Kyle stared at it for a moment like it was poison, then took it. He took a drink and made a face. "You better not tempt me anymore. The alcohol goes up right away..." he muttered.

"What difference does it make?" Tucker smirked. "We're celebrating, aren't we?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. That drink was already wreaking havoc on his stomach. He wasn't going to get carried away with that guy again or he had the feeling that it would end very badly.

...........

"Oh, you didn't have to bother, honey!" Pip's mother exclaimed as she tried on the perfume Damien had given her.

"Good heavens! You can tell you're the son of a king!" said the father, looking in amazement at the very old reserve wine bottle.

"It's nothing..." smiled the raven, delighted with those reactions. He had liked dinner and this family in general. He was already quite delighted with Pip's attitude every day, but his parents were amazing and luckily for him they didn't know anything about it. Neither the glances he gave his son nor the friction under the table that made the blonde startle every moment.

They had given him a scarf, which he had put on even though the fireplace was on. He could feel Pip next to him on the couch, fidgeting. He knew he was waiting for his gift even though he wanted to deny it, so he decided to make him wait a little longer.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me," He said, tilting his head slightly. The blond hallucinated and rolled his eyes. He knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Oh, how we like your new friend, honey!" his mother smiled when the raven left the dining room. "He is an angel fallen from heaven."

Pip took a cupcake from the tray to dip in his tea.

'More than an angel he is an antichrist and he is obsessed with me, but don't worry about me even if we go to sleep together tonight. I'll be fine…' he thought to himself bitterly.

When the raven returned, he glanced at him and smiled. He walked over to the tree and picked up a small gift an elongated one.

"I hope you like it, Phillip." He said. Pip couldn't help but blush as he picked it up.

He unwrapped it hastily and produced a very pretty black pen. He grinned foolishly, delighted at the gift and then chided himself for it.

"Th-thank you. It's beautiful…" he assured. He lowered his head. "Well... And now mine..."

As the blond crouched by the tree for his gift, Damien thought that this moment would have been perfect if they had been alone, but decided to smile kindly. He opened Pip's gift, feeling like an idiot for being excited, and pulled out something very curious. A stuffed white cat. He looked at the boy with some amazement, wondering if he knew about his pet, but the blond was looking at him with tender eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"You don’t like it ?" he muttered. The raven can't help but laugh and that surprised Pip who cocked his head curiously.

"I love it. I think…I'll call him Pip." He affirmed with a smile. The blond blushed and his parents laughed at the doll's name.

.........

"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel and White Christmas!" Craig and Kyle crooned shoulder-to-shoulder, half sprawled on the couch. "And this is celebrated with beer and good champagne!"

They both laughed raucously and toasted their fourth beer. On the small table were the remains of dinner and too many bottles for just two people.

"It's the best Christmas Eve ever!" Kyle exclaimed taking another long drink. "Long live Christmas and Hannukah! Navinukah!"

Tucker staggered to his feet and grabbed a Santa Claus hat that was adorning a mantel.

"I very much agree with you, Kaaahl!" He affirmed putting it on his head and returning to the other. Without thinking for a second, he placed himself on top of the redhead. "Christmas Eve is...a time of peace, love, and drunkenness!"

"Nonono…I'm not drunk, just a little happy…" Kyle explained with a smile, pushing him away. "I know perfectly what I do..."

"Let's toast to that too!" Craig exclaimed, flopping onto his side of the couch. He raised the bottle to his lips and made a face. "There is no ... Where the hell has the beer gone?" he complained.

Broflovski smirked and climbed on top of him with his bottle in hand.

"Do you want, Tucker?" he crooned. "A little gift from Navinukah!" The raven looked at him and outlined a smile.

"You are an angel, Kahl…" he murmured.

Kyle giggled and then raised the bottle to make him drink, but Craig leaned over him and started kissing his neck. The redhead closed his eyes and bit his smiling lip.

"I think…I haven't shown you my room yet, Kahl…" purred the raven, his head spinning at the moment. Broflovski watched him, beginning to hyperventilate. In his cloudy mind he had the feeling that he was forgetting something very important, so he only had one option left. He took a large swallow of his beer and threw himself into his arms, kissing him passionately.

........

After their last tea and pastries by the fire, Damien and Pip retired to the room. On the stairs, the raven took the blond's arm, making him turn to him.

"Did you like the pen?" he asked in a whisper. The other blinked, flushed.

"Very much." He replied. Damien smiled and it made him nervous. "What happens now?"

"That was a nice gift. Your real gift awaits you in the room," Damien explained. Pip's eyes widened as the other pulled a black handkerchief from his pocket. "You ready?" he asked.

He nodded, feeling a strange emotion inside him as Damien blindfolded him. He couldn't help but giggle at the gesture. That pleased the raven, who thought that Pip was not going to trust him, but once again it showed how innocent he was.

"Ahead." He whispers in his ear, as he opened the bedroom door for him.

Pip groped into his room, with a slight smile that he hadn't been able to hide with emotion. Despite covering his eyes, he noticed that the room was dark.

"Damien…what…?" it started. He noticed the other behind him, grabbing his waist. Instantly he tensed. Was it a trap? "Da-Damien!" he complained.

"Sssh..." the other silenced in his ear, raising his hands to his shoulders, "Don't be suspicious, Phillip." The blond reddened when he noticed him so close and bit his lip. Damien reached for his handkerchief, "Merry Christmas, little one." He whispered as he dropped the blindfold from his eyes.

The first thing Pip thought when he could look was that he was in a dream. His room was dark, but bright images of planets and stars were projected all over it. The boy opened his mouth in hallucinations and walked around his room with an excited smile. The raven raised his chin proud of himself.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"How did you do it?" said the other in a dreamy voice.

"It's not magic. It's a projector and I set it up when I went to the bathroom." Damien explained pointing to a corner where a spherical ball with shaped holes and a light inside was slowly spinning. "Disappointed?"

The blond turned to him and smiled at him.

"Of course not. I love it." he assured. "Can we leave it on overnight?"

"With a condition." The other smiled. "Close your eyes again."

Phillip's face changed instantly. He tensed and blushed.

"Are you going to kiss me?" he asked fearfully.

"I'll try." The other toyed with cocking his head. The blond looked down, hyperventilating. This was not right. There was nothing, but nothing, nothing at all right.

"Ok..." he surprised himself answering. It was impossible to say no to that look. Once he had tasted his lips, it was impossible to resist his will. God, what had he done at that dance?

"Close your eyes, Phillip." Damien repeated in a whisper. Pip stirred a bit, but closed them. The raven caught him by the waist and pulled him towards himself. He brushed his lips against her mouth gently, causing her to shiver. The blond nervously squeezed his companion's shoulders too tightly.

Damien broke with what little distance he had left, kissing him gently first and then more passionately. Pip moaned a little, but didn't get away from him. The raven put his tongue between his lips, opening his mouth and finding the other tongue with which he began a slow battle. That made the blond's legs shake, who rushed down, causing the other to have to grab him harder to hold him steady.

Suddenly, the antichrist detached himself as if nothing had happened, smiling. Pip thought it was too little, but he cleared his throat and lowered his head, flushed.

"You-you definitely kiss better than me..." he muttered. Damien laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I think you've had too many surprises for today. Good evening." He crooned.

As the raven put on his pajamas to get into the extra bed, Pirrup couldn't stop looking at him. He lay down slowly, turning his back to him so that he could touch his lips without the other seeing him.

It wasn't supposed to fall again. It was supposed to slow him down. And now that he had fallen, he wanted more. He felt his cheeks burn with that thought and he couldn't help getting a little pissed off at himself. It was midnight. The dawn of Christmas Day, such and such was happening as Damien had predicted. He had done it on purpose. He was going to leave him wanting it all night to get more addicted to it. And damn, he had!

The antichrist did not think of anything. He simply closed his eyes and gave one of his best wicked smiles. Yes. He had succeeded...

........

Tucker growled against Kyle's mouth as he led him as best he could up the stairs. They stumbled and staggered, and almost fell over a couple of times, but the two managed to enter the room impatiently, still kissing.

Craig threw the redhead onto the bed, then jumped onto it.

"Kaaahl? I'm going to fuck you!" He announced as he took off his shirt and pants as best he could.

"That would be great, Tuckerss" agreed the other happy and desperate.

Craig couldn't stand on the mattress and once he was in boxers he fell sideways. Kyle laughed out loud and got on top of him as he undressed.

"Gods, Ky, you are so… you are so…." The brunette began, surprised to have him in his underwear. "I think I'm going to fuck you!"

"You already said that!" exclaimed the other kissing him again. The two of them rolled across the bed, still holding hands. "Oh, Craig! You turn me on!"

"You really make me a thousand!" exclaimed the brunette. They were so upset that in the end the redhead fell out of bed. "Shit!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Broflovski announced, climbing as best he could. Tucker started to laugh out loud and he lay on his back next to her. "Hey ... I think ... I'm drunk ..." he sentenced also giggling.

"Yes. You've had too much to drink…" said the other trying to stay serious. "Mmm ... my head hurts ..."

By the time Craig realized it, Kyle was already snoring, still on his back. He shrugged and closed his eyes, instantly frowning.


	7. The Dangerous World Of Jealousy

"BUT WHAT THE FUCK...?" they both yelled at the same time. And at the same time they put their hands to their aching head. "Aaah, don't yell!"

They looked around. The sheets were on the floor, as were his own clothes. Kyle felt his cheeks burn.

"Oh shit… oh shit…" he muttered scared. He couldn't believe he had slept with Craig… It couldn't be true… Had he been unfaithful to Stan the first night?

Unfaithful at Christmas?

"Easy, Broflovski. There doesn't seem to be...evidence," Tucker said trying to stay calm. Somewhat difficult with the headache he had and with the redhead in his underwear at his side. He couldn't believe he had the misfortune to sleep with Broflovski without being conscious. For a moment he found himself thinking that if he hadn't had so much to drink, he might have taken better advantage of the situation. He began to hyperventilate when imagining it. God! The redhead really did cast a spell in his wake!

"What evidence? It's clear what happened! We drank too much and…Jesus Christ!" Kyle clutched his head again, increasingly scared.

"You know, fuck…!" the brunette did not know how to explain it without feeling more uncomfortable as he searched between the sheets and the floor. "Leftovers..."

"Craig!" Kyle exclaimed, wishing the earth would swallow him up at that moment. The other felt the scream like a prick on his hungover head and winced.

"Let's see, your ass doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked at last. Kyle looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why do you take it for granted that I would have been the bottom?" He wanted to know. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Obviously if you and I slept together you would have been the bottom, asshole." The redhead was instantly scandalized and had to look away. Craig bit his lip, pacing the room thoughtfully. "I don't know what we did, but apparently we didn't get to sleep together."

"Stanley can't know." Kyle muttered. Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday…we started a relationship."

He noticed Craig's penetrating gaze fixing on him and he didn't like that at all, but it was time for the raven to know the truth. Perhaps this way the tension that was growing between the two would disappear.

"Broflovski… You don't want Stan." He suddenly muttered. Kyle flushed.

"And what makes you think that? Yes-if it's because of last night, whatever happened, you know it was the alcohol's fault."

The dark-haired man approached him smiling and Kyle, as he looked at his torso, wondered why the hell he wasn't getting dressed.

"How you can tell you're not a drinker..." he whispered with his black eyes fixed on the green ones. "Alcohol doesn't force you to do anything you don't want to. You do what you do because you want to. Because you feel like it at that moment."

"But you don't think clearly." The other nervously defended himself.

"Whatever you say, you wanted to do it." He smirked. "And it doesn't seem like a 'lover' worthy behavior to me."

The redhead felt his cheeks burning and he no longer knew if it was from embarrassment or anger at Craig's comments.

"...That means you wanted to too, right?" he muttered angrily, sick of it all. Tucker's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't dream so much, Kahl…" he smirked. That he said his name like that the other liked too much and did not know why.

"Then you don't either." He sentenced with his chin high.

He grabbed his things and went to the shower, leaving the raven petrified at that reply. Craig rolled his eyes and went to feed Stripe, pretending he didn't care if Stanley took Broflovski away. But for a moment the idea of getting the redhead drunk again crossed his mind.

Kyle locked himself in the bathroom redder than ever. He tried to search his mind for some memory of the night before, but it was impossible. That frustrated him. And Craig frustrated him too. See him in his underwear…Jesus Christ, he was great! He had never noticed how attractive he was and now… 'Oh God, what's happening to me?' he wondered, putting his hands to his head.

........

Pip woke up and yawned. It took him two seconds to remember that it was Christmas Day and that he was not alone in his room. He sat up with his nerves on the surface and to his surprise he saw that Damien was still asleep in his sleeping bag. The blond looked around and saw the projector still spinning in the corner of the room, but as it was daylight the shapes of lights were no longer visible.

He got up and went to turn it off. He stared at him for a few seconds, becoming more and more delighted with the gift, then turned to Damien. The dark-haired man slept with his face up, his mouth ajar.

It was so rare for Pip to see him so calm that for a moment he thought about taking a picture of him, but instead he blushed, remembering their kiss. He crawled over to him and stared at him for a while. He raised his hand and touched one finger to the antichrist's lips.

Damien opened his eyes instantly, grabbed hold of his wrist and forced him down.

"Good morning, Phillip." He crooned.

"Aaah, Damien! Were you awake?" the other was scandalized. The raven licked his lower lip.

"For a while. I was waiting for you to get up and come to harass me. And I see that I was not wrong..." He smiled.

"I wasn't stalking you!" Pip pushed him away as best he could, but Damien managed to kiss him on the forehead first. The blond got up, rubbing the flushed area. "Come on, surely my mother is already waiting for us for breakfast." The antichrist smiled and stood up, taking off his pajama top, "I-may I know what you're doing?" shouted Pip in scandal.

"I'd like to shower earlier. Do you mind?" the raven asked playfully. The blond looked at him suspiciously, biting his lip to control himself.

"No, sure... Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Damien headed for the bathroom without his backpack and Pip sat on his bed, flushed. He began to wonder what the raven would do when he showered, if he had left his clothes there. Was he going to enter the room naked? No…he supposed he would go in in a towel… That seemed sexy to him.

"Ah, I forgot…" Damien said entering the room once more and taking his things. "Hmm... A little more and I would have had to go in naked ..."

The arrogant and mischievous look he gave the blond made him tremble with rage. He had done it on purpose!

When the two of them finally went down to breakfast, Pirrup's parents were already there.

"Happy Christmas day!" greeted the happy man.

"Equally, Sir." The raven smiled politely.

Pip sighed. One breakfast together and it would be over… When Damien disappeared from his sight, he could sort out his ideas. He could think of the kiss he gave him and understand that it had been a mistake... If he spent more time with him he was sure that he would end up falling into his plans.

"Do you have plans for today?" His mother wanted to know.

The blond opened his mouth, but it was Damien who answered.

"This afternoon if you don't mind I'd like to take your son to a friend's house."

"You don't have to say it like that! It's like you're asking us for permission to go out with him!" laughed the father.

The innocent face that the brunette made broke all the defenses of Pip, who began to eat nervously and flushed. Very flushed.

.......

Stan picked up his cell phone and saw that he had two text messages. One was from Kyle, but the other surprised him more. It was from Tweek.

Tweek had never texted his cell phone and that made him look strange. He imagined the blond trying to hit the correct keys and failing all the time due to his general shaking. Maybe it had taken more than five minutes to write. In writing to him and not to another...

'Thanks again for the gift and for your support. I'm already much better. Do you want to come to my house for a snack this afternoon? Tweek '

Marsh smiled and read Kyle's.

'Today we will not study because it is Christmas. If you want we can go somewhere. Only if you want, of course...I don't know...I want to be with you for a while... A hug. Kyle. '

It wasn't until he read about the hug that he remembered he was dating his best friend. What was he doing now? He couldn't meet both of them at the same time, but he knew Tweek needed him more. The blond would feel awful if after being rejected by Craig, Stan passed him off for going with Kyle, and he knew Broflovski would understand. They had a lot of time to be together now and he was now at Tucker's house, he wouldn't feel alone. Besides, he shouldn't be jealous of Craig now because he knew Kyle would wait for him.

Without further hesitation he called Tweek.

"Gah!" Replied the other, making him laugh.

"Hello, man. I read your message."

"Ah…S-Stan… Ng… It's just…my parents won't be there and…God!"

'Of course, his parents will open the cafe this afternoon because being a party they will have a lot of customers. And he doesn't want to be alone…’ thought the raven.

"Don't worry. I'll drop by around five, okay?"

"Y-Yes! See you!"

Before Stan posted the recording of his operator, he spoke to him.

"You have just used up your balance. Please recharge your card if you want to make more calls."

"Shit…" the boy muttered.

"Stanley, eat!" called his mother. He put the phone on the nightstand, telling himself that he would call Kyle later.

..........

The afternoon came and with it Damien and Pip to the Tuckers' house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked the raven, looking them up and down. Damien had a very flushed Pip by the shoulders.

"I've come to see Kyle." His friend smiled, putting a finger to his forehead to gently push him away from the door, "Will you let me in, Tucker?"

Pip looked shocked at this and Craig frowned.

"Since when did you call him by name?" He wanted to know.

"Jealous?" the other sneered, making both him and the blond more angry.

As they entered Kyle came out like an arrow.

"Now I'm coming, Craig! Ah…hi Pip… Merry Christmas!"

The redhead disappeared around a corner as Tucker frowned. He'd been this weird all day and he was sure he'd gone looking for Marsh.

"Why don't you say hello to me?" Damien was dazed.

"You deserve it." Pip muttered under his breath. That was not a problem for the raven, since he had only wanted to make him jealous and he had succeeded.

"Do you want a coffee?" Craig asked, going into the kitchen to stop thinking about Broflovski. Damien wasted no time in following, although Pip remained in the living room.

"Mmm…in this house it smells of sexual tension…" he smirked.

"Fuck you." Tucker replied. "Have you come to rub my face that you have fucked Pip or what?

"Of course not, princess. I've come to rub your face that I kissed last night." The raven gave a soft laugh and sat on the counter. "He still wants to deny it, but that little mouse is already hunted ..."

"Lucky you…" Tucker mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I've already done more than you."

"I don't want to hunt down Kyle, I just want to pass and help him pass him. Besides, he's with Stanley."

Damien's eyes widened, shocked.

"Fuck me! Since the dance?"

"No, since yesterday. The asshole followed him home." Said the other pretending to be calm. His friend smirked.

"I notice something..."

"I'm not jealous!"

.........

The girls laughed as they splashed water on each other in the huge hot tub. Two of them approached Kenny and took his arms to encourage him to enter.

"Come on, honey… We have a surprise for you…" one said in her ear. He smiled happily and Kyle came out of the water, his torso naked and soaked and a look like a lamb.

"Kenny...I want you to do everything to me..." asked the redhead in a sensual voice.

"Oh…yes… Baby…" McCormick smiled, drooling his pillow as the real Kyle looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey man…wake up…" he asked, shaking him a bit.

"Hmm...Kyle... I know you like him..." the blond continued. That already got on Broflovski's nerves, who picked up a glass of water from his table and threw it in his face. "Woooaa! What...? Kyle! You really came to see me, it wasn't a dream!" Kenny exclaimed happily, jumping up to him and grabbing his waist.

"Kenny, I have a big dilemma!"

"You can't control your feelings for me anymore, right? I knew it!"

"...Craig and Stan..." continued his nervous friend.

"They hooked up and now you're helpless looking for love? Here I am, Kahl..." Kenny kissed his neck and Kyle knew he had to get things done. He pushed him away angrily.

"Stan asked me to be his partner yesterday and I accepted, but then I got drunk and apparently I was hooking up with Craig! We woke up in his bed with no clothes on and Stan doesn't call me or answer my messages and I called his house and they told me to go to a friend's house! Do you have any idea who it could be?"

The blond was checked by so much information while his friend took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Cartman…?" He tried.

"No, he's not with him. I called him."

Kenny bit his lip thoughtfully. He knew that idiot Stan would end up fucking up but he didn't know it would be so soon… Then he remembered the face that Tweek was wearing when leaving the bathroom with Craig.

Tweek...

.........

"Do-do you like it?" the blond asked fearfully, offering Marsh more cake "M-my mother did it!"

"It's very good, although I think if I eat more I'm going to burst the button on my pants." The other smiled. Tweek tried to smile too. Stanley's smile always stuck with him. But then the raven looked at him more seriously. "How are you?"

Tweek looked away as he stirred his coffee.

"I-better than yesterday. Gah! When you wake up one morning and you-know it's done, everything looks…ñg…different…"

Stan ruffled his hair a bit and smiled warmly at her.

"Courage... You'll see how you forget him soon..." he said. Tweek nodded, blushing, and at that moment his cell phone rang. "Gaaaah! It's him!"

Marsh's face changed instantly as the blond reached down with shaking hands.

"Gah! Ho-hi!"

"Hey," Craig greeted him, "Merry Christmas, Tweek."

"Me-merry Christmas!"

"I just wanted to know how you were…"

"Very good-good! You know that…ng… nothing happens!"

"I'm glad to hear that." The raven's voice was lowered and relieved and Tweek blushed. "Well… See you, man. See you again."

The blond hung up with a nervous wreck.

"No…he hasn't told me anything about Bro-Broflovski…" he muttered. Stan blinked and he explained, "Craig always complains about everything. Ng... If you don't talk about him, it's because they're doing well..."

Stan was angry that he studied Tucker so thoroughly, but most of all it annoyed him that the other was so good with Kyle. It was like a provocation for him and Tweek, so he wouldn't let Craig touch his best friend's hair. His boyfriend, he corrected himself when he realized.

..........

"So… You're telling me that you told Stan you'd be with him, but then you slept with Craig…" Kenny continued, unable to imagine his friend being this horny and getting off on the simple idea.

"Yes. And I don't know what to do...Craig...I think he attracts me... But I love Stan too, right? If not, I wouldn't be bad thinking that he could be with someone else."

"Shit, Kyle! Why the hell am I not part of your mental orgies?" exclaimed the desperate blond.

"Focus on the conversation!" the other yelled, hitting him flushed.

McCormick stood up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to be serious.

"I think Stanley is with Tweek. He seemed very down yesterday and since they get along so well now…" he sighed. Kyle looked at him confused.

"What...they get along well? Since when?" he muttered. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Since he gave him private lessons, of course." The redhead's face made him understand that it was the first news he had of that. He sighed again, wanting to beat up Marsh for being such a jerk. "Not long ago. That was when Craig asked you for help."

"And he got upset about it. And he had no right…" Kyle muttered.

"But now you can't be mad about that either." His friend smiled. "Because you've hooked up with Craig being with him." The redhead blushed again.

"If-if we had been sober we wouldn't have done it!" she defended herself even though Tucker's words were still dancing in her head.

Kenny smirked. “You have a hell of a problem, Broflovski..." He pointed at him accusingly. "It’s called Craig Tucker!"

"It's not true!" the other was horrified, putting his hands to his ears, "I won't hear any more nonsense!"

"That, run away!" the blonde gave a mischievous laugh and grabbed his coat to follow him, "Wow... Looks like I've opened Pandora's box..."

..........

Tucker wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong? Do you have a bad move?" Damien smiled.

'What the hell am I doing at the class pimp's house with the antichrist playing cards on Christmas Day?' Pip wondered sadly.

"I've had a bad..." the doorbell rang and he rolled his eyes. "Feeling..." he finished as he got up to open it.

Damien took the opportunity to look at the cards and Pip snorted.

"Maybe it's Kyle…" he muttered helplessly. The raven looked at him amused.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"You know? You shouldn't kiss someone if you think of someone else." The blond commented without even raising his voice but with an unusual sour touch in him.

"Envy is a sin, Phillip." the other toyed, clicking his tongue.

"It's okay. I don't pray every night for my soul to be saved…" Pip muttered.

Damien walked over to him and kissed his neck suddenly, causing the cards to fall from his hands.

"You shouldn't look for heaven anymore when hell has found you before, Phillip." he whispered sensually into his ear, making him shiver.

Meanwhile, Craig couldn't believe who he had on his doorstep once again.

"And Kyle?" Stan asked suspiciously. Tucker looked him up and down, making him angry. He really hated that asshole. "Is Kyle here?" he repeated.

"No," answered the other. "He's out to pay a visit." And he couldn't help but add, “I thought I would go to your house."

"Can I wait for you inside?" Stan said.

"It won't be necessary." The two ravens looked at the newcomer. Broflovski's eyes were wild to have them both there.

Kenny came after him.

"Ah… We are all." He smiled.

.........

"Long time no see, Pip. Merry Christmas." McCormick greeted moments later.

"Equally." The other smiled kindly. Although Kenny noticed that he seemed to be yelling for help from sitting next to Damien.

Craig couldn't take his eyes off the kitchen, where Stan and Kyle were having a chat. He wondered if Kyle would be able to tell him the truth.

"Tucker!" Damien brought him out of his thoughts.

"Damn, what do you want now?" complained the other annoyed.

"It's your turn." Pip said. The dark-haired man took out a letter and put it on the table, spluttering. Kenny clicked his tongue.

"It's hard to escape the red spell, huh?" he muttered so that only he could hear, "But as long as Stan has it, there won't be anything to do."

Craig simply smiled wryly. He was possibly the one who had gone the furthest with Broflovski. And he didn't remember anything. Just great…

..........

"You're right. I should have told you. But I didn't want you to get jealous." Stan sighed. Kyle blinked.

"No...I... I'm not jealous and even less for Tweek. I know he's having a hard time now..." he muttered, feeling more and more guilty. Now that he knew who Marsh had been with, how could he be jealous if he had done something worse?

Stan raised an eyebrow. Kyle was always jealous of everything he did without him. How was it possible that now…? He glanced over the redhead's shoulder and saw Craig, glancing at them. That prick who couldn't take care of adorable Tweek, was he watching over Kyle? HIS Kyle?

Without saying anything else and returning to follow the selfish path, the raven approached him and passed a hand behind his neck. Kyle looked at him terrified. When their lips touched, he made to move away, but Stan pressed closer against him and didn't let him escape. However, it didn't fuel the kiss either, which was sweet, but not overly passionate. They both wondered why the other did not put more passion into it.

........

Craig threw down another of his cards, trying to keep his eyes off the scene, but it was too late. He was furious. He was holding back his urge to beat up someone and he knew very well whom.

Shit, it was true...

He was jealous.

Damien's nonsense, McCormick's warnings, and most of all his own wish the night before...

He also wanted to hunt down the redhead.


	8. Stanley’s Choice

"Father, I want my own home on earth, in South Park."

Satan lowered his gossip magazine and looked at his son with wild eyes.

"What?"

"I want to live upstairs! Living here is hell! Eh…literally…" Damien continued.

"Are you so ashamed of your father?" the devil was outraged. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I just want to have a place to take my friends without them having to die before..." he commented without much desire, knowing that the other would not listen to him.

"Well, I refuse." Satan declared.

"Fucking old man! Go fuck yourself!"

"Damn spoiled child!"

"What's going on here?" Lucifer's boyfriend had just arrived, his hands on his hips as if he were a mother about to scold her two sons. Damien glared at him.

"He wants to go live on earth!" explained the other shocked. The groom raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Damien?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, asshole!" his father slapped him on the back of his neck. "Ouch! Old fucking ...!"

"So…we're talking about a boyfriend…." Satan's partner followed. At once they saw how the young man was a little upset. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Y-what are you going to know, useless?" Damien stammered. Satan's eyes lit up.

"You have a boyfriend! Oh thank God…I mean…thank Lucifer! My son is gay like his father!"

"Oh shit!" the dark-haired man said putting a hand to his forehead, frustrated at that. "Look, Dad…I'm going to tell you just once. I-don't-have…."

"Then you won't mind if we keep this…" Satan commented, pulling out Pip's stuffed animal.

"Hey! Let it go!" His son yelled, pulling him off with a strong pull and hugging him lovingly. "Idiot! You could have messed it up!"

The other two looked at him with a smirk and he hated them for it. They just gave him away in a very stupid way...

"If you recognize it, I'll get you a house on earth." Said his father delighted at the idea.

"Yes I have boyfriend." Damien said instantly, surprising them. What the hell, a house was a house… The devil smiled as his boyfriend clapped and suddenly made a key appear out of nowhere, which he threw at his son.

"Here you go, Damien. I hope you enjoy it." He said proudly. "Ah! But promise me no parties!" he added, pointing at him by way of warning. "To act like an asshole you can stay here. There you go to be with your boyfriend."

"Sure, dad. I promise." His son nodded.

He turned and walked briskly toward his room.

Gods… He was going to have the biggest New Year's Eve party ever!

..........

'It has snowed again. Craig and I went to the grocery store the other day to do some good shopping and cut out junk food for now. No one has visited us again. Not Damien, not Tweek...not Stanley... But deep down that's better because that way we can focus on the exams. We spent half the morning and most of the afternoon studying. He makes me study like a condemned man and at the end of the day he asks me my lesson. Yesterday I almost cried when I saw that I was able to answer all your questions correctly. He is doing well too, except in Mathematics, which is quite difficult for him.'

"Kyle, look at this for me, please." Said the raven, handing him his notebook from the sofa, where he was lying.

Broflovski, who had settled on the rug on the floor, picked it up and went over the problem that Tucker had solved. It was no longer strange that the raven called him by name with total confidence. He'd been doing it for a few days now, since Christmas or so, he thought.

"The formula is correct, but you've gotten confused here" He explained, sitting down to catch up with the other.

Craig stopped listening to the explanation and looked at his curls and fine neck. He bit his lip, imagining that he was grabbing him at that moment and kissing him. How would the redhead react? Would he get carried away or would he yell at him about everything, saying bullshit about him and Stan Marsh?

He hadn't asked anything more about Stanley because he didn't even want to hear that name, but it was clear that the brunette didn't feel much for Kyle when he hadn't even called him once. Sometimes he texted his cell phone. He knew it because the redhead answered them with a stupid smile on his face. But when Kyle went to the bathroom, he secretly read the messages to him and saw that Stanley had little romanticism. It was all nonsense like 'Hello, how are you today?' Or 'I'm sick of studying. What are you doing?'

"You've understood?" Kyle concluded, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." Said the other. Broflovski raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously.

"When you reply so formally, I get the feeling that you weren't paying me any attention." Said the other. Craig smiled. God, he loved that it was that direct.

"I'm just dead sleepy, I'm going to sleep now. Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay a little longer." Broflovski replied. 'I have to write a bit about you in my diary, because I keep thinking about what Kenny told me…' he added to himself.

Craig nodded thoughtfully. He had a great advantage over everyone else and it was that he had the redhead at home 24 hours a day. And he wasn't going to waste the hours of the night.

"Ok, well here you stay with Samara." (A/N: the girl from The Ring XD)

A few minutes later, Kyle was curled up on his bed with him.

"I don't know why you remind me of her every night! That way I'll never go to Ruby's room" lamented the redhead hugging the pillow tightly.

"I always forget." Said the other smiling to himself. He was not to blame. He had become addicted to conversing with Kyle in his bed at night. Although that had a small drawback: he had to use great willpower not to get his hands on it.

.......

Damien strolled through his new house still half furnished. It was quite remote from the urban area and that gave it an advantage when it came to having parties. In addition, it had a heated pool. Just imagining himself in it with Pip made him shiver with excitement. He was looking forward to rubbing Cartman's face with it, but he had to find the blond first. He wanted to spend a little time with him and that meant he was going to spend a little time with him.

..........

"So he slept at your house? Waaaa!"

"Wendy, please…we have come to study…" Begged Butters somewhat blushing at that attitude. Pip sighed as he continued taking notes.

"Yeah, and he just 'slept', really." He explained so that the girls did not have too many illusions. Although deep down having to say that nothing happened also annoyed him a bit, he had to admit it. Why did that have to happen to him? That damn Damien…!

"If Damien slept at my house I wouldn't exactly let him sleep…" Bebe teased playfully. Her friends screamed in excitement and Pip gripped his pen so hard he thought he was going to break it. Then he closed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to be jealous… No way would Damien cause him so many headaches.

But the truth was that he had not seen him since Christmas Day and, honestly, he missed him...

"I'm sorry, Bebe, but I think Damien only thinks about…" Red started amused.

"That I do not like it!" the flustered blond suddenly exclaimed. They all looked at him and he reddened instantly, "Uh…I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"Oh snails..." said Butters still shaking with fright as the group of girls who were with them in the cafeteria laughed non-stop.

"It's okay, Pip, you can recognize it." Wendy said to him. The other sighed and closed his eyes.

"Listen, please. There really is nothing between him and me."

"Still." Damien added.

"Still." The blond repeated without realizing it. At once he bounced in his chair and turned in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The raven took a free chair and turned it upside down, resting his arms and head on the back.

"I've come looking for you, sure. I have something to teach you," he said with a charming mischievous smile that made the blond and the girls shiver. God, how he had missed him those days...

"U-well, it'll have to wait. We're studying!" he sentenced trying not to show how happy he was to see him. Damien nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait." He said like a good boy.

'Gods, don't behave like that, damn! It makes me want to throw myself on top of you!' Pirrup thought, looking away at once as the girls hyperventilated.

He looked down at his book and tried to read, knowing he had the dark-haired gaze fixed behind him. He saw his friends throw suspicious looks at him and smirk slightly, but he tried to focus.

Damien smirked. He loved that the blond acted as if he didn't want what he really wanted. His plan was going from strength to strength and Phillip would definitely be hers on New Years Eve.

"Stan!" Wendy exclaimed suddenly.

Marsh turned, surprised to see so many people in the Tweaks cafe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That we should ask ourselves." Said the antichrist sarcastically.

"We came to study. Tweek's father always leaves us the biggest table and we can study while we have a drink. It's better than being at home." Heidi explained.

"I have arranged to..."

"Gah!"

"...see Tweek." The boy finished turning with a smile. The blond was behind him, a cup of coffee in his hands. Damien raised an eyebrow at Marsh's goofy face.

"Ho-hi guys!" Tweek greeted. He made to sit with them, but Stan stopped him, grabbing his arm and making him blush.

"Uh… We're going to another table. Since I have a lot to explain to Tweek, I don't want to bother." He apologized. He did not feel like sharing the blond with them.

"Very kind of you." Damien said with some irony that the raven didn't like it at all. He was just as stupid as his dear little friend Tucker.

"Gah!" Tweek said goodbye, following him to the most cornered table.

"What did that mean?" Wendy wondered curiously at her ex-boyfriend's behavior.

"It means there is going to be a good feud soon." Damien huffed. Then he smirked, "And when it happens, I hope I can be in the front row to see it."

"Stanley would never seek a fight with Craig." Pip said, always upholding the good kindness of people. The raven simply raised a cigar to his lips, without adding anything else. That put the blonde in a bad mood. Why did that idiot always think he was right about everything?

........

"I hope you don't mind me separating you from them for a bit." Marsh smiled as he pulled out his books, "But The Myth of the Cave can't wait any longer."

"Go-easy... Better a-like this." Said the blond. Stan raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Better this way?" He repeated amused. The other nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah. I don't…ng…like very large groups. I'd rather be with fewer people." The young man explained, taking a small sip of his coffee. "It converts better."

"Wow…I thought you just liked being with me alone." smiled the brunette, feeling somewhat guilty for making him shiver but delighted that he was behaving like this with him.

"W-well…! That too!" Replied the altered blond, noticing how he blushed. He knew he shouldn't feel that way about Stanley because it would end up just like Craig. He must never forget that Marsh was with Kyle. "W-how is Kyle?"

The question surprised the boy, because once again he did not know how to answer it. He didn't know anything about Kyle...

"Good." he lied. The other smiled a little at him and opened his Plato book. He envied Broflovski, who had someone like Stanley by his side and also Craig offered his help. How could he have such good luck?

.........

'How can I be so unlucky?' Kyle thought blushing, watching as Craig came out of the shower with only a towel tied around his waist. 'How can I still like him, after everything I’ve been through with Stan?'

There was no way, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Your turn." the other said suddenly behind him, passing a clean towel around his neck as if to tie him up, but gently.

Of course, he had to admit that Tucker didn't help much doing things like that... he thought, blushing more.

The redhead took a long time, because in the shower he always locked himself in his thoughts.

"I thought we could hang out for a bit." Tucker said when he came out. "We've been locked up here for days and I'm sick of studying."

Kyle shrugged. He could use a change of scene. Maybe he could clarify some of his ideas.

..........

"And that is what is known as the material world." Stan explained. "Do you understand?" Tweek nodded.

"Gah! You explain great, Stan!" he said admired. The other one blushed a little.

"I don't think it's that bad. We've been doing the same for days and we haven't advanced." He answered in a modest way. Tweek lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry. It's hard for me…" he started feeling guilty.

"No! I didn't mean that!" the raven corrected, putting a hand on his shoulder "I was just trying to say I'm not that good!"

The blond looked surprised that he had put on like this and gave a little nervous laugh.

"I always make you…ng…worry too much…" he joked. Marsh laughed too.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry so much or I'll end up looking too much like Tucker."

He had said it without thinking, letting himself be carried away by the good time he was having with the blond, but he soon realized that it had not been the right thing to do. Tweek had to drop his cup because his hands began to shake more than ever.

"I-I'm sorry, Tweek. I didn't mean to…" he started, taking his hands to calm him down. The other shook his head.

"No-It's okay, Stan… Ng! He's still my friend…" Marsh nodded and ran a hand down his back, comforting him. The blond liked that very much. It encouraged him to move on. "I mean what-what...it's not bad to talk about Craig...because if not... things..."

Tweek was shaking so much that Stan ended up hugging him. They both noticed that the animated conversation of their classmates that until a moment ago flooded the cafe had suddenly stopped. They were definitely looking at them.

"Tweek… You are very brave. More than you think…" the raven murmured in his ear. The blond immediately blushed and felt danger again. Stan was with Kyle….

"Gah! I…I need to get some fresh air!" he exclaimed, getting up suddenly.

..........

Kyle looked at his cell phone once more and Craig smirked.

"Are you waiting for a call from your Marshmellow?" he sneered. The other instantly blushed and put the phone in his coat pocket, then rubbed his frozen hands together. The cold in the street was very annoying.

"I was just checking the time. I want us to be back home by seven. If we eat dinner soon we can continue studying." he lied.

"If you care so much to know about him, why don't you call him?" the dark-haired man continued, tilting his head.

"Why should I? I know it's okay." The other explained with a shrug. Tucker gave a wry chuckle and he was dazed. "What?"

"I told you you didn't want Stanley…" Craig muttered.

Kyle stopped defiantly, but when he opened his mouth to reply he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Tweek! Wait!"

They both turned and saw the blond running out of his own coffee shop, followed by the raven.

"Tweek!" Stan repeated, taking the boy by the arm to stop him.

"Gah! Oh my gosh! This is too much pressure!" simply exclaimed the other increasingly blushing.

"What's wrong? If I've done something wrong, tell me," Stan despaired.

"Ng! Something bad...!" the blond repeated with some irony. "T-that's the problem! You-you've never done anything bad! And I…I-I'm an idiot! P-please leave me!"

Tweek raised his free hand to his face, covering himself in embarrassment. That was too much for Stan. Seeing him so vulnerable and flushed... For him. Tweek was like that for him.

"Then forgive me. Because I think I'm going to do something very bad." Said the raven.

And without giving him time to react, he grabbed his waist and kissed him passionately.

With a passion that Broflovski, who was unable to move from the sight, did not know about his partner….

The others parted and Stan rested his forehead on the blond, who covered his mouth with both hands, shaking more than ever.

"S-Stan…. B-but…Kyle?"

Tucker was the quickest to react and snapping Kyle out of his shock he ran towards them taking off his glove.

"No, Craig!" Kyle yelled at last.

But it was too late. Stan turned and saw the redhead at the same instant that Tucker grabbed his neck and punched him hard.

"Cr-Craig! Oh my!" yelled Tweek.

Marsh fell back and glared at Craig. He got up and lunged at him, throwing him into the snow, where the two of them hit and hit each other.

.......

"What's going on?" Butters said nervously when he heard the screams in the street.

"It seems the show has started" Damien said amused as he put out his cigarette and got up.

Everyone followed him at once except Pip, who was thoughtful. Why was that idiot ALWAYS right about everything?

.........

Kyle had put his hands to his mouth, totally paralyzed.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! What I do? They are going to kill themselves!'

"Stan!" Wendy yelled pulling the redhead out of his thoughts. Between Butters and Tweek they got hold of Stan, and Kyle and Damien caught Craig.

"Damn you bastard! As you touch him again...!" Craig started spitting blood.

"Do you think you have power over him?" asked Stan angrily. "Do you think you can reject him and then hit everyone who comes close to him? Tweek doesn't need someone like you!"

"And that’s coming from the one who has kissed him even though he has a partner!" Tucker yelled, startling him, "You don't deserve anyone! Not Tweek and not Kyle!"

"Do something, Damien!" Broflovski asked.

"The damsel asks for help to calm the knights." the brunette scoffed. Kyle glared at him.

"Stay out of my private life, Tucker!" Stan roared trying to break free.

"Oh, Marsh…!" The other yelled, still flustered. "You better start running, because I'm going to smash that face of a lying angel you have for the fucking time!"

"First I'll break yours! Maybe I fix those crooked teeth!"

"What's going on here?"

"Dad! Oh my gosh!" Tweek was relieved.

"Guys, if you keep fighting I'll call your parents!" Threatened Mr. Tweak.

"Damien!" the redhead begged again upon hearing the threat. If the parents found out about that, Sheila Broflovski would soon do so. The raven snorted.

"Okay. Only I can stop this ..." he sentenced.

He put his arm in front of Craig and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

General silence.

"Leave it alone, princess..." the antichrist whispered in his friend's ear, who like Stanley and the rest had been in a state of shock.

"But what the hell...?" Pip and Kyle were shocked at the same time.

"Eh…" Mr. Tweak started hesitantly. "Mmm…and now that we've all calmed down, I'll make you some coffee for your nerves." He sentenced.

He went into the cafe and his son followed him.

"Tweek…" Stan muttered. The blonde looked at him with wild eyes and entered the premises without answering him. Marsh snorted.

"Stan…" Kyle's voice startled him then. The brunette closed his eyes tightly. He had completely forgotten that Kyle was there. He had seen it all and he had heard it all...

Kenny warned him. Cartman warned him. And yet he carried on with his pride and his whims. Everything to end up hurting them both...

"Sorry, Kyle." He muttered before briskly walking away.

Broflovski bit his lip thoughtfully. And then he turned to examine Craig's wounds while the others dispersed a bit. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe some of the blood from his lip.

"Do you think I have crooked teeth?" Tucker asked in an almost inaudible voice. A small laugh escaped Kyle at the surreal thing.

"No." He said simply. Tucker looked at him and smiled too.

"Liar."

"Don't heat your head over that. No one's perfect, Craig." The redhead sighed.

"You are." Said the raven. Kyle looked into his eyes, a little flushed. Tucker's penetrating gaze was fixed on him. The boy remained serious and raised a bruised hand to caress his cheek, surprising him "You have everything that I lack."

Kyle laughed nervously again, unable to react otherwise. He looked away as best he could.

"Are you trying to comfort me, Tucker?" the other lowered his hand instantly, thinking that it had not been a welcome gesture. Kyle returned to his wounds on his face and he watched him, biting his lip.

"So…aren't you going with him?" He muttered. The redhead smirked and shook his head.

He couldn't follow Stan. He was not prepared to hear what the raven would have to say to him. He had kissed Tweek in a way that he would never get to do with him and that made one thing clear:

If Stanley was in love with one of them, it wasn't with him...


	9. Countdown (Part 1)

The phone rang a couple of times until the call was cut off. Stan sighed. Why was Tweek not responding?

"Aren't you going to call Kyle too?" Cartman asked, sitting on the raven’s bed.

"I can't. I can't even hear him…" Stan flopped down on his desk. "I've screwed up more than ever. You were right, Cartman. It was just childish jealousy."

"Well Kenny will be eager to comfort you, don't worry." The other scoffed. Marsh glared at him. "Just kidding, man. You have to cheer up. The Jew will pass, they are many years of friendship."

"What a consolation..." the raven murmured sarcastically. "I hope you're right and we can continue to be good friends, but... With Tweek there aren't so many years of friendship that will save me... If I'm lucky enough not to lose one, I'll lose the other. "

"Whatever…" Eric made a nonchalant wave of his hand and Stan gave him a bad look. "Tomorrow we are going to the end of the year party or not?"

"I'm not into parties," Stan muttered.

"Tweek will go." Cartman smiled slightly. "I thought you wanted to talk to him."

Stan looked at him in surprise.

...........

Craig felt bad for thinking about it, but the depressed Kyle was even sexier than the repulsive Kyle. The redhead was sitting on the couch next to him, sipping hot chocolate and the two of them were studying. His head was resting on Tucker's shoulder as he stroked his curls. The silence was absolute. The moment was pleasant and peaceful.

"Kyle! I'm here honey!" screaming was heard from outside the house as someone pounded on the door. Tucker rolled his eyes as Kyle sat up in surprise.

"Kenny?" he asked, looking at the raven.

"If you want we can leave it there on the street." Craig suggested. Broflovski gave him a bad look and he smiled and went to open it. An orange blur flew past him.

"Oh shit! Kyle! Good thing you're okay!" McCormick yelled, hugging the other one. "Come on, don't be shy, use all your contained sexual desire on me! As a good friend, I'll put up with it for you!"

Craig caught him by the hood and yanked him back to separate him from the redhead.

"Keep your hands quiet, McCormick. I also wanted to break a face." He threatened him with a smile.

"What a charmer." The blond smiled wryly.

...........

Pip's mother was quietly reading when she heard a small noise. Someone had slipped a letter under his door. Curiously, he got up and went to open it.

Dear Phillip:

I am writing to inform you that you have been invited to the party that I will have at my castle to say goodbye to the year tomorrow night.

As it is a black tie party, you must come dressed for the occasion. It will be a very important social event, so I look forward to your attendance.

A cordial greeting,

Damien

..........

"I can't believe you did that!" Pip complained much later. "Do you know how my parents were when I told them I wasn't going? They practically forced me!"

"That was the plan, sweetie." The raven smirked, grabbing him by the waist. The blond let go.

"You cheated on them again. What do you think they will think of you when they find out that you don't have a castle and that your famous black tie party is a high school party like any other?" asked the blushing blond stirring his tea.

"I will take responsibility. After all, I will have already made you mine." Damien made a move to kiss him, but he pushed him away and took his cup for a delicate sip.

"I don't like crowded and scandalous places." he muttered. What really bothered him was that the raven didn't have time for him because of the other guests.

"Don't worry about it. You and I will go at our own pace." The other explained leaning back on the cafe table. Pip looked at him in surprise.

"Then why have you invited half of South Park?" He wanted to know. Damien smirked.

"Does it bother you that much?" he fiddled. The blond dropped his cup and started to get up, but Damien stopped him by taking his hand. "Phillip… This is the first time I can have a party at my house like any other human. I just wanted you to be there." he said sighing and looking at him with affection.

The other felt his cheeks burn, but he sat down again slowly.

"Outcasts like me are not invited to these parties." He commented while looking at nothing. Damien smiled and caressed his cheek, startling him.

"Phillip… You don't have to worry about that. Whoever complains about your presence there will come out on fire." The blond couldn't help but laugh a little and Damien couldn't resist the sound of that sing-song laugh. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Pip at first drew back to get away, but the raven leaned closer and caught up with him again. The blond slowly raised a hand and let it rest on his cheek, as if afraid to touch him more. It was possible that in that cafeteria there was someone he knew who could see them, but he did not care. At the time he just wanted to kiss Damien.

Once again it was the raven who cut the kiss. Pip gasped a little, taking a deep breath and looked at him with his huge blue eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Phillip." Said the raven, kissing him on the forehead. "Please don't delay."

Pip nodded, unable to speak. Even if the universal flood suddenly arrived and the earth was flooded, he would not be late for that party.

...........

"What I still don't understand is why he insisted on me being with him when he already liked Tweek,” Kyle muttered. Craig took a long drag on his cigar. He knew it was his fault. As the redhead once told him, it seemed that the world turned against him when he approached him....

"You know him. He makes his own movies in his head." Kenny sighed sharing the cigarette with the raven. "And even if it doesn't seem like it right now, he adores you. That's why he confused the feeling."

"Seen like this it seems that the bastard is a little angel." Tucker muttered.

"That bastard like you say is still my friend, so watch your words." McCormick smiled at him. Craig looked at him defiantly.

"And Tweek is mine and he's having a hard time too because of him."

"And why don't you call him and have him give you his version of Stanley?" the blond stung.

"You think I haven't already? He doesn't answer my calls or Kyle's."

"Surely the poor man feels guilty because he thinks he has gotten into the middle of a perfect relationship." Broflovski smiled sadly.

"You'll see each other at the party tomorrow anyway. Cartman has convinced Stan to go and Clyde and Token to Tweek." McCormick assured. "I don't think it's a nice party for everyone, but… At least things will become clear at once." He ended up smiling.

"It won't be a nice party if Damien plays Lady Gaga." The raven snorted. Kyle couldn't help laughing and McCormick raised an eyebrow. Was it his imagination or was the redhead better than he would have been if he didn't have Craig with him?

.........

"IIIII'm comin 'up so you better get this party started!" They were singing (rather shouting), Clyde and Token, in their car. With a hard braking they parked near Damien's house.

"Guys. Seriously…I…" Tweek stammered from the back seat.

"Come on, fuck! The night is long!" Clyde exclaimed forcing him out.

"And it's the last one this year, so fire her well." Token smiled fondly at him, adjusting his tie and shirt.

The blond sighed and followed them to the door of the house. They didn't have to open the door to know they had a good party inside. The music sounded very loud and you could hear quite a lot of people talking at the same time.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you were able to come!" Damien greeted, in an elegant black suit similar to the one he wore to the high school dance.

They greeted him and walked inside, where some of the girls in his class were waving to them. Tweek stayed behind, smiling reluctantly.

"Have you had dinner? There is the buffet and the drinks, in case you want a snack." The host informed him kindly.

"Gah! Ha-is there…?"

"Coffee?" Damien smiled. "Yes, I made a purposeful coffee pot for you. It's in the kitchen."

Tweek went to the kitchen, hoping to spend the night there undisturbed, but the kitchen was already pretty full too.

The raven went to close the door again, but then he saw in the middle of the road a little blond looking at him nervously.

"Phillip." He smiled, holding out his hand. "If you stay there you will catch a cold."

The young British man nodded slowly and approached him. When he took his hand Damien reached out and carried him inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"Glad to see you around here." He said lovingly without letting go.

"Yes, well..." the other started blushing. "I wasn't going to miss your big party." They both laughed and pushed their way through the crowd filling the hall.

...........

"Oh, what is our little scion doing?" Satan's boyfriend wondered melancholy.

"I guess a New Years Eve party." His partner replied.

"But he promised not to do it!" followed the other shocked.

"It's the Antichrist, what did you expect?"

.........

"It is a nice house." Craig commented pacing through the kitchen, which was not yet overrun by guests.

"Too much for him." Kyle sighed. The dark-haired man laughed and looked at him, but his face soon became a mask when he saw the newcomer over the redhead's shoulder. Tweek's face became a poem too when he saw them.

"Gah! I…no…" the blond made to leave, but Tucker caught him instantly. "Oh God, Craig!"

"We need to talk." The raven demanded. Then he turned to look at Kyle, "Could you leave us alone, Kyle?

The redhead nodded slowly, though he wasn't really excited about the idea. He wanted to be with Craig. Only he made him forget his problems.

"I'll be in the living room." He said heading towards the door.

"Ah! Kyle!" Tweek called out suddenly. He turned around in surprise. The other looked at him with wild eyes.

"Gah! I…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry!"

Broflovski couldn't help but smile a little.

"Don't worry about anything, Tweek. You are not to blame for anything." And having said that, he left.

When they were alone, Craig released his friend and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey…I…I didn't want to get like that. You know how I am and I thought he was bothering you." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Besides, he was cheating on Kyle."

"H-it must have been horrible for him…" the other was horrified. "I didn't want it to happen! I tried to avoid it! But Stan was so good to me…!" Tucker laughed a little.

"Tweek, believe it or not, I'm glad you found someone. Fuck me that it was the idiot Marsh, but...I guess I'll have to put up with it.” he smiled a little.

The blond looked amazed and flushed.

"B-but...Kyle..."

"Kyle didn't love him. And Stan didn't love him either. I think that's been pretty clear."

Tweek felt even more guilty, but he nodded. Then he lowered his head.

"Gah! I…I don't know what I'll do when I see Stanley! It's too much pressure!" his friend chuckled again a little and put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

...........

"Here,” Kyle looked up from the sofa and found the glass McCormick offered him. He took it slowly and the other dropped down beside him, pushing aside a couple. "I thought you would be locked up somewhere not to run into Stan."

"What good would it do?" he murmured taking a long drink. Kenny's eyes widened when he saw that he almost finished it. "That whatever has to happen."

"Well, he's looking for you." The blond continued passing a hand on his shoulders and giving him a delicate little kiss on the neck. Broflovski pushed him away with his free hand.

"Are you planning to take advantage of the fact that I'm somewhat down?" He smiled a little at him.

Kenny grinned mischievously, putting his fingers between the red curls. "Actually, I was thinking of getting you drunk."

"Very funny." Kyle muttered returning to his glass. "But I'm only going to take one. As you well know, you learn from experience." The other laughed.

"Speaking of which…where is Craig?" Kenny asked suspiciously. Broflovski blushed a little, but managed to maintain his composure.

"On the balcony, smoking." He lied.

"How strange that he leave you alone." The blond commented, feigning indifference.

"Why? He's not my bodyguard or anything like that." Kyle said gruffly. Kenny smirked.

"You would like that already." He said. The redhead looked at him suspiciously but when he heard another voice behind him a lump came to his throat.

"Kyle." There was his best friend. "I think I owe you an explanation." He nodded slowly and Marsh looked around, filled with music, smoke and people. "Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked.

"It is possible that the bathroom has not yet been conquered by some hot couple." McCormick pointed out. Stan laughed a little, a little nervous.

.........

Tweek made himself coffee and sat at the kitchen table. Tucker took out a cigar.

"Better go somewhere more open." He said.

"No-can't you stay here for a while?" asked the other, desperate at the idea of being alone again. Craig sighed. He did not want his friend to fall back into that dependency.

"Tweek, Stanley will want to see you and I don't think he will be happy to see me." he explained.

"And y-that aside you don't want to leave Kyle alone." Said the other suddenly. Craig looked at him in surprise and he sipped his coffee. "I-I don't need to look at you much pa-ng-to figure it out." Tweek swallowed and looked at him intently. Tucker chuckled again.

"I hope Marsh is able to appreciate those little details of yours." He smiled fondly at her. "If not, you already know where I am. I'll smash his face in delight." Tweek laughed too, though somewhat alarmed at the thought. Craig looked at him more seriously. "Well…in case we don't see each other again tonight, happy New Year, Tweek."

"Happy New Year, Craig."

..........

"I-I'm sorry, Kyle…I…didn't want to lose you." Stanley began in the bathroom, where the sound of music and people was more muffled. "I messed up my head when you left with Craig. I thought you would pass me off and…that's why I thought if we went out together he wouldn't draw your attention."

"But Tweek got your attention too." Kyle said looking into his eyes. "Which made it pretty clear that you didn't feel anything for me. Why did you keep cheating on me?"

"I don’t know!" Stan ran both hands through his hair, desperate. "I don't know, really...I didn't plan for that to happen to me with Tweek. I was just his teacher. I thought we could be together, that I would end up seeing you the way everyone else sees you, but..." he sighed and his voice broke. "For me you will always be my best friend...I was wrong."

"Yes, you were wrong." Broflovski sentenced looking at nothing. "And I was wrong to choose you too." Marsh looked at him in surprise. "I…thought we could give ourselves a chance…I've always liked you Stan…" he muttered. "So I made many, MANY efforts to get Craig out of my mind. I chose you, and you betrayed me."

The redhead's eyes burned and the raven understood the meaning of his words.

"You and Craig?"

"On Christmas Eve. We were drunk." he explained. Stan frowned.

"Did he take advantage of you?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know. When I say we were drunk it means we were VERY drunk." The redhead said thoughtfully. The other was hallucinating.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle…I don't know how you stayed in that house longer after something like this…" Kyle frowned.

"Why should I have left? I like being with him." Marsh smiled a little.

"So you like him." He sentenced.

"Of course not!" the redhead exclaimed, blushing.

"God, you really like it!" his friend was scared. He gave a little laugh. "Kyle, we've been idiots, especially me, but…Tucker? Why him? You know you can have anyone" Broflovski looked at him. Marsh had no malice saying that. He just wasn't able to see Craig from the same angle Kyle did.

He did, however, remember all the good times he'd had with Craig. Studying, preparing dinners, chatting in bed… His smile, his indifference to what bored him, his nasal and monotonous voice, his strong passion for tobacco…. Within days, her entire world had started to revolve around Craig.

Craig...

God, he was totally in love with Craig...

Stan raised his eyebrows at the wry smile his friend put on.

"It's a bad decision and you know it." He reaffirmed himself amused.

"Could be..." agreed the redhead, opening the door again. He smiled again "...but you know I was never good at decisions." And before the surprised face of the raven, he went towards the loud sound of the party.

Stanley stared at the ground for a few seconds, pondering those words.

"And me neither." He told himself, walking out of the bathroom.

He had to find Tweek.

.........

‘I'm not going to get angry because of what you think about this, because I haven't been honest with you either... And I know that you won't get angry either because you've played dirtier...’

"Hey, Broflovski!" said a boy he didn't even know, putting an arm around his neck and offering him a bottle of beer "Would you like a drink and lose yourself with me for a while?" Kyle looked at him.

"Get lost, leave him alone!" Kenny exclaimed pushing him away. Then he hugged his friend "By God...what vultures are they all..."

'I've always been told that many want me. That I could get who I want.'

"Is Craig still in the kitchen?" Asked the redhead looking around. The blonde looked at him in surprise.

"No. He's smoking. You know where." He murmured with a small smile, catching her intentions. The redhead nodded and then looked at the main clock. Half an hour…

"Good evening, Kenny" he said goodbye, separating him from him and heading towards the stairs. "And happy New Year."

'…I know who I want to find and I know where to find him.'

Kyle got lost upstairs and McCormick rolled his eyes with a resigned laugh.

"Shit…Damn Craig's luck!"

...........

From the balcony you could see the lighted pool in the garden. Tucker blew smoke into the dark sky as he gazed at Damien and Pip. The two of them were sitting on the edge of the pool talking and from the blond's face he wasn't too upset. The raven couldn't help but smile a little.

"Damien, have you been hunted too?" he whispered to nothing as he tossed the spent cigarette to the ground.

He was thoughtful for a while as the cold night air chilled his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Tweek, or that idiot Stanley. And he didn't stop thinking about Kyle either... He couldn't bear to leave him that night, but it had to be that way. He had to give him space to talk to Marsh, because if he was in front they would fight again and he didn't want to spoil Damien's party (you never knew when he was going to burn everything…).

He sighed and pulled out another cigarette, trying to think of any nonsense. The music wasn't loud there, but it was distinguishable.

I´m your biggest fan

I´ll follow you until you love me...

One of the first things Tucker had to do in the new year would be to kill Damien for choosing Lady Gaga as the closing music for that one.

Also swear never to wear a shirt again in your life. They were uncomfortable and you couldn't go out to the balconies to smoke a fucking cigarette because you were freezing to death...

He looked down at his cigar. Oh, and quit smoking... (like every year).

"Craig,” he heard behind him. The boy turned.

Tucker didn't know how that had happened, but suddenly the redhead's lips were on his. Slowly he dropped the cigar to the ground and caught him by the waist, pulling him closer to him. Kyle dug his hands into his hair and opened his mouth for the raven to use his sensual tongue and he was not disappointed.

They hung out for a while, kissing, until Kyle slowly pulled away and looked at him.

"Mmm…you smell like alcohol, Kyle…" muttered the other.

"I had a drink with Kenny before." The redhead explained, hugging him by the neck. Craig felt a chill all over his spine.

"Just one?" the raven tried to make sure. Kyle laughed and leaned close to her ear.

"Craig…you're the only one who got me drunk once to sleep with me." joked. "And the only one who doesn't need to do it for me to sleep with him." He made a move to kiss him again, but Craig stopped him, using all his willpower.

"I still think you're drunk. But if you continue like this, I won't be responsible for what happens to you tonight." the raven said with a small smile. Kyle bit his lip and slowly slid a hand through the opening between two buttons on the raven's shirt.

'Today my rules are followed.'

"Sounds good to me. Because if I can't show you that I'm not drunk, I'll pretend that I am. And the question is… Are you going to take advantage of it or not? You told me yourself not to trust you at night." The hairs on the back of Tucker's neck curled from the contact. His skin was cold, but Kyle's hand was warm.

He couldn't help himself anymore and lost control. He grabbed him roughly and slammed him against the wall. He fully clung to him and began to kiss his neck, slipping a hand around the waist of his pants. Kyle groaned when he felt the raven’s cold hand.

"If you play with fire you will end up burning, redhead." He whispered in his ear before biting it, "Now you better abide by the consequences of your actions."

"Don’t worry about it." Broflovski replied with his eyes closed from the pleasure that intimate massage was giving him. "You just take the damn car keys and take me to your house."

'Today I will be the one who hunts you, kitten...'


	10. Countdown (Part 2)

"Ah, the music is too loud! Can't talk!" Wendy complained in the living room of the house.

"It's a party. It's not about talking," Cartman smiled as he took a sip of his beer. She looked at him suspiciously.

"So what's a party for?" He wanted to know. Eric smiled and leaned close to her ear.

"To have a good time." He whispered to her. The girl looked scandalized and somewhat flushed, but couldn't help but laugh a little. He smirked too, until someone pushed past him, "Hey asshole! Be more careful…!" he did not finish the sentence when he saw who they were.

Craig grabbed his coat in a hurry and headed out into the hall, almost dragging Kyle away. The two left the house with a loud bang that went unnoticed by the noise of the party.

...........

There was not much noise in the garden. If it hadn't been winter, it would be the busiest part of the party, but that day few dared to leave the house.

But Pip wasn't too cold. He had kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants to dip his feet into the heated pool. The contact with the hot water and the cold of winter gave him chills, but they were pleasant.

Damien was at his side just as he was pouring champagne in two glasses.

"Who was going to tell me that I would end the year sitting on the edge of a pool with the antichrist?" the blond joked. Damien smiled and looked at his wristwatch.

"There's still half of it, do you want me to take you home." He ventured sarcastically. Pip looked at him as he bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"You can't leave your guests alone for me. They could destroy your house." The other made a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"I can get another one." He said. Then he put an arm around his shoulder, making him blush, and handed him a drink. "But you are unique, Phillip."

The blond took the drink with both hands and let it rest on his lap, resting his head on the raven’s shoulder.

"You know? You've changed, Damien…" the boy commented. The raven looked at him. "Do you remember what I told you the night of the dance? What was I going to give you at the moment..."

"…The benefit of the doubt, yes." Finished the other amused, looking back at the clear water "So, have I managed to earn your trust?"

"It's possible." Pip said. He felt Damien's hand squeeze his shoulder a little tighter and tighten his grip. He licked his upper lip slowly. "I think I love you."

...........

"Tweek!" Stan yelled trying to push people away. "Clyde, do you know where Tweek is?"

The brunet stopped kissing Bebe to look at him with hatred.

"Obviously NO." answered.

"But he couldn't have gone alone! Token told me he was coming in your car!" the raven insisted. Donovan motioned for him to come overand when he did he put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to him confidentially.

"Stanley, I don't know if you've noticed, but...I'm a little too busy to help you right now."

"Oh, get fucked!" Marsh complained pushing him away.

"I am trying!" the other shouted, returning to the girl who could not help laughing at the scene.

Stan crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at nothing. Where could Tweek be at a party this busy? The answer came so clear to him that he felt stupid for not having guessed it earlier.

Coffee.

Kitchen.

He went there without wasting time and when he opened the door the first thing he saw was a couple of boys messing with the blond, who tried to ignore them while he drank from his cup.

"Get out of here!" he demanded.

"Gah! Stanley!" Tweek yelled, standing up when he saw him arrive. The boys left laughing and Stan walked over to the blonde and took the mug from his hands. "No-you shouldn't be here…Kyle…!" it started. The raven put a finger to his lips to tell him to shut up.

"Don't say anything and listen to me!" he asked impatiently. The other nodded blushing. "Kyle and I have discussed it and we both know there is nothing to do. I don't love him and he doesn't love me."

"B-but…you were together!" the blond exclaimed nervously. Marsh took him by the shoulders.

"Tweek...I was wrong…" he sentenced. He licked his lips uncomfortably. "I only want to Be With You."

The blond's eyes widened and the blush rose again on his cheeks.

"St-Stanley…" he managed to say before the raven pressed him against him and gave him a passionate kiss. Tweek struggled, trying to push him away. "Gah! No, Stan! W-wait!"

Marsh pulled away instantly, concerned and horrified that he had rushed in like this. Tweek lowered his head, growing more nervous. His tic increased from the pressure of it all.

"You-you don't want to be with me… Ng!… Just to replace Craig, right?" he asked fearfully. "I...c-I can be alone for a while... No ...ng! ...I don't always need someone who is dependent on me."

Stan smiled sweetly and kissed him on the forehead, surprising him again.

"I know you don't need it. You are stronger than everyone thinks and I am very proud of you." He said stroking his hair. "The problem is that I am the one who wants to always be aware of you. Can I be?" smiled.

Tweek bit his lip nervously. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Stan Marsh wanted to be with him, with no one else… He slowly nodded and the raven hugged him.

"You do not know how much I rejoice."

..........

Craig slammed on the brakes and they both hurried out of the car and into the house. The raven slammed the door and grabbed Kyle by the waist, starting to kiss him again. They impatiently began to undress each other in the hall.

"God, Kyle…I can't believe you want this…" the raven murmured as he pressed against him and removed his shirt. "I hope it's not a typical Jewish end-of-the-year joke."

"If you say something stupid like that again, I may regret it." Broflovski muttered, bundled with the buttons on the other's shirt. Tucker straddled him and slammed him against the wall, attacking his neck.

"If you decide to repent now, I might tie you to bed." He answered defiantly. Kyle groaned. Surrendering to Craig was undoubtedly the most daring thing he had done so far and he grew more and more excited when he realized that the raven wanted him in the same way.

"Then let's go to your room before I regret it." Gasped the redhead.

........

Damien stared out at the pool for a few seconds. Pip looked at him fearfully and flushed. After saying something like that to him, he expected at least one answer.

"Eh…Damien?" he muttered in fear. Suddenly he was horrified. What if the antichrist didn't want anything so special with him? What if he was just chasing him for fun? Had he just signed her death warrant in high school for coming out to him without thinking?

Then Damien slowly dropped the glass of champagne, caught the back of his neck, and lunged at him passionately.

The momentum of the kiss caused them both to fall into the pool with a loud splash. Pip tried to get out, but Damien grabbed him tighter and continued kissing him underwater. When they ran out of air they pushed themselves up to the surface.

The blond began to breathe with difficulty due to the sudden lack of air. He looked at Damien through his wet hair, wide-eyed. The raven was looking at him with uncontrolled lust.

"Do you realize what you just told me, Phillip?" he asked slowly.

"That I love you." The boy muttered.

Damien kissed him again, hugging him tightly. In the water, Pip seemed even lighter than he really was. He swam him to the wall of the pool and pressed himself against him.

"Da-Damien!" gasped the blond when he saw that he ripped his wet shirt effortlessly under the water.

"Don't say anything, Phillip. Don't say anything else." He whispered as he kissed his neck. "Don't say anything else. I want your last words to be etched into my head before I lose control..."

He dived in and began to kiss his chest. Pip closed his eyes, flushed. The water was hot, but the cold hitting his face made him shiver now that he was wet.

"Da-Damien, please stop!" he complained, more and more nervous as the raven kissed him all over the pool. The antichrist looked at him.

"You don't like it?" he asked calmly.

"Jesus! You-you know I do, but…! We should go in and dry off or we'll catch a cold!" he excused himself as best he could. Damien grinned and grabbed him by the waist to lift him to the edge, where the blond grabbed and pulled himself out. Before leaving, he noticed one last kiss from the raven on his back and he couldn't help but giggle. He couldn't believe what was happening...

Damien grabbed a towel off a hammock and helped him wrap himself in it.

"I guess the time has come for me to show you my room." He joked, waving his hand to show her the way to the house. The other nodded shyly and followed, and the dark-haired man gave an evil laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Pip asked somewhat fearfully.

"You are welcome." he explained smiling, shrugging, "I just feel so…"

"Happy?" the blond ventured smiling at that idea. Damien looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Fucking happy."

.........

Once in his underwear in the dark room, Tucker lay over Kyle on the bed and began kissing him and running his hands all over his body.

"You're shaking. You don't seem as brave as you did a while ago," Craig joked, reaching up to his intimate area and squeezing gently. "What are you so afraid of? That this won't go well or that you like it too much?"

"No-I'm not afraid of you." The other answered, hugging his neck. "I'm just…I'm a little nervous." He closed his eyes and began to moan when Craig began to massage him.

"Relax, Kyle." He whispered in his ear. "And turn around."

"No! Ah… W-I want to do it face-on!" the redhead grumbled, stirring to the rhythm of the hand. Craig giggled little.

"Don’t be impatient." He murmured as he kissed her neck. "Turn around first. It will be easier and less painful for you."

"You don't know how it relieves him to hear that..." Broflovski muttered rolling his eyes.

"Do you not trust me?" Craig inquired raising an amused brow. Kyle smirked at him.

"You said yourself not to do it at night, remember?" the dark-haired man couldn't help a wry laugh.

"Then you will have to take a chance." he whispered before kissing him again.

.......

Kenny shook his head in time to the music and occasionally took a swig of his drink. When he saw Stan walk Tweek out of the kitchen, he smiled.

"Wow…who do we have here together?" joked. The blonde fidgeted and Marsh rolled his eyes. "So Romeo and Juliet have reconciled?"

"Do you want me to kill you, Mercutio?" suggested the raven with a smile.

"Nah, don't bother. But I'd like to know what Kyle and Tucker think of this."

"I-okay," said Tweek. "T-they can't complain."

"I doubt they are complaining right now" Kenny commented casually, imagining what the others would be doing. "I don't even know if they are around yet."

The blond bit his lip, a little nervous at the idea, but Stan stroked his hair.

"Are you worried about Tucker?"

"Gah! No! I-I know they'll be fine…Kyle is great. Craig wouldn't…ng…would never hurt him."

"I was hurting you without knowing it." Stan muttered. Tweek smiled a bit sadly.

"C-with Kyle it won't be like that. It shows."

"God, you are adorable, Tweek." McCormick commented looking at him lovingly. He took a step toward him but Stan stopped him short.

"Stay there, pervert. If you want to fool around, find someone else." He threatened, glaring at him.

"At least stay with me to toast the new year, everyone has abandoned me." He asked with some regret. Marsh and Tweak laughed and the dark-haired man took two glasses and handed one to Tweek.

"Th-thanks, but I don't drink alcohol." The blond explained. "Oh God… That would get on my nerves."

Kenny laughed a little but said nothing and Stan grabbed Tweek from the man and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush instantly.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" he offered, leaning over him a little to caress his lips with his.

"Gah! Oh, God! No, you don't have to! Thank-thank you!" the other hyperventilated. "Bri-toast with this!"

McCormick raised his glass smiling and winked at his friend, who reluctantly parted with the blond.

.......

Damien's room had nothing to do with the rest of the house, everything so minimalist and modern. It was…well…the room of an Antichrist. It gave Pip a chill to see the black walls and the rock music posters. The furniture was gray and the bed cover white with some Japanese letters.

"What does it say?" he wanted to know, approaching a little. Damien hugged him from behind suddenly, startling him.

"I don't think you want to know."

"I'm in love with the antichrist, I think I'm ready for a few more scares." The other smiled nervously, letting out a sigh.

"It says: 'Better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven.'" He whispered in her ear.

"When I die I will serve at ease in Heaven." Pip said. The evil one turned him over and kissed him on the lips.

"When you die your soul will be mine, Phillip."

"W-why are you so sure?" the blond managed to ask somewhat scared, taking a step back.

"Because if you go through with this, not even God will be able to absolve your sins." The raven smiled, going towards him slowly. He grabbed his waist and squeezed him again. "What are you going to do, Phillip? Do you want to go home and pray a little or are you staying with me?"

"I-are you going to let me choose?" Pip stuttered, raising his hands to the raven's shoulders shyly.

"No," sentenced the antichrist before kissing him passionately.

The blond got carried away and dropped the towel on the floor. Damien started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him and then finished removing his from Pip. The blond gasped a little when he saw the raven's torso, who straddled him and threw him on the bed, not giving him time to breathe between kisses.

........

"Attention everyone, please. Let's start the countdown!" announced at that moment the DJ hired for the occasion, removing the music.

Everyone turned to the main clock, glass in hand, and they all started counting at once.

"What will your resolutions be for the new year?" Kenny asked amused.

"I-I hadn't thought about it!" Tweek was horrified.

"And yours?" Stan asked.

"Since redheads aren't for me, I guess I'll go find a blond." He joked thoughtfully. "What do you think of Butters?"

"That he will send you to hell if you dare to approach him." Stanley laughed.

"I like big challenges." McCormick smiled.

"10...9…8…!"

"You haven't told me your purpose, Marsh." The blond continued.

"5…4…3…!"

"Get Tweek Tweak to kiss me." He said.

"What? Jesus Christ!"

"1 ... Happy New Year!" the crowd yelled at once.

Although there was sudden noise and shouting, everyone clearly heard the sound of fireworks coming from the garden.

"Stanley!" the blond continued shocked and blushed while the other two toasted between laughter and drank from his glass.

"What's wrong? I just said what I really hope." The dark-haired man smiled, bringing his glass closer to his to clink it a little and drink again. "Happy New Year, Tweek."

The blond dropped his glass and hugged him, melting him into an unexpected kiss. Kenny looked at them in surprise and hiding a bit slowly walked away. Marsh caught him by the waist and responded with the same passion, running a hand through his fine tousled hair and pressing himself closer to him.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek… You are amazing. You really are…" he muttered in a daze. The other nodded nervously.

"I-I didn't mean…gah!…Make you wait." Marsh lunged at him, kissing him again.

"For you I would have expected what it took." He smiled against his lips, stroking his hair with both hands. "But thanks anyway."

In the midst of his hysterical attack, Tweek managed a smile.

.......

Pip spun around in fear when he heard the flash. The room began to light up with the multiple lights of the artificial rockets. Damien didn't flinch and continued to kiss his bare chest as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Is it already twelve?" the blond asked.

"It seems." The other answered, approaching his lips. Pip jerked him away and stood, searching for his shirt.

"Oh no, I have to go!” He exclaimed scared. The raven looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? How do you have to go?"

"I told my parents I would be home at twelve!" the blond explained as he nervously buttoned his shirt. Damien's chin almost touched the ground.

"Phillip… Do you tell your parents that you will be home at twelve…at a New Years Eve party?" he managed to ask incredulously. The other flushed at that wild look.

"I-I thought it was normal for these parties. When the new year comes, you go home, right?" babbling.

"Of course not, hell!" Damien exclaimed, scandalized. "At twelve the real fun begins!"

"Oh."

The blond bit his lip, feeling somewhat guilty as the raven stared at nothing in horror at the idea of parting with him after what had happened.

"Damien…I really have to go." He muttered. The other sighed with his eyes closed and nodded slowly.

"Alright, alright…I'll walk you home." He sentenced getting up and grabbing his shirt.

"No, no need! Your guests…!"

"My guests can fucking go." The brunette rolled his eyes. "If you're not at my party, it's not worth me to be."

Pip nodded and hurried to the exit behind him. He felt guilty, but inside he smiled at Damien's last words.


	11. The Last Temptation

'He has slightly crooked teeth, a nasal voice and a rare tendency to show the middle finger. He's the biggest hooligan in all of high school and never gets a question right in class. His room is a mess and his language full of bad words. He has a horrible habit of biting his nails and smoking all the time.

But for me it is perfect.

I adore those teeth that bite me, that voice that whispers to me, that tobacco breath... Yes, I know I'm a fucking girl, but I can't help it...

I'm crazy about him.'

"What do you always write?" Tucker asked, approaching the table with two plates of breakfast.

"I've been writing a kind of diary for a couple of weeks." The redhead smiled somewhat curtly as he closed the notebook. "Thoughts, you know."

He picked up his fork and breathed in the scent of his plate. Would anyone believe him if he said that the thug in the class made the best pancakes ever?

"Something like 'Oh, how sad I am, my dear Stanley has left me for a lovely blonde'?" the raven scoffed before drinking his coffee.

"More like 'I can't believe I messed with this asshole, but at least he's so sexy right out of bed," Broflovski toyed. Craig laughed.

..........

Damien's house was completely trashed. Sticky floors, stained curtains and furniture, and someone deserved an award for having managed to throw up on the curtains.

The antichrist grimaced as he contemplated everything.

"Good Morning." Clyde greeted behind him with a yawn as he buttoned his pants. The raven looked at him in amazement.

"Did you sleep here?"

"That seems..." muttered the other looking around. "The last thing I remember from last night is that Bebe left around three thirty. God…what a headache…" Damien rolled his eyes.

It was clear that everyone had enjoyed the party except him.

"And Craig and Token?" He wanted to know.

"Token came home but I don't know about Craig." Clyde explained thoughtfully. He raised his arms and stretched hard as he yawned again. "What's for breakfast?"

Damien glared at him but at that moment a great blaze of fire formed on the carpet. Clyde screamed and practically jumped into the raven’s arms when Satan and his boyfriend appeared in the middle of the room.

"Happy New Year, son!" greeted the devil. "So this is your lovely boyfriend, huh?" he ran to hug Donovan, who screamed again in fear.

"Father, hell, he's just a friend!" the raven complained.

"Damn, what a decadent place!" exclaimed Satan's boyfriend in horror as he looked at everything with disgust. "You need a good cleaning here, young man!"

"That observer." Damien muttered sarcastically.

"Damien, be nicer!" Satan ordered without releasing Clyde.

"C-can someone tell me what's going on?" the young man managed to ask with tears in his eyes.

.........

It was the chestnut's screams that woke Tweek. The blond started and tried to get up, but felt something press him down. When he looked down he saw Stanley's arm around his waist. The raven was still sleeping next to him and he blushed a lot. He leaned back next to him without taking his eyes off him and gently stroked his hair.

Marsh opened his eyes slowly.

"Gah! I'm-sorry!" exclaimed the blond in a hurry. The raven smiled sweetly at that and pressed closer against him.

"Good morning, Tweek." He muttered. Then he frowned a little. "Mmm…what is that noise?"

The door was thrown open startling them both, who sat up immediately without letting go of the sheets as if they were naked.

"One of these two is your boyfriend, then?" asked Satan, leaning out.

"Obviously not! Can't you see that they have fucked?" Damien was dazed, coming after him.

“Gah! Oh God!”

"We haven't done anything, we were just sleeping!" Marsh defended himself redder than a tomato as did Tweek.

"Did you just sleep?" the devil's boyfriend said incredulously. "What a way to waste the guest room! What parties I would have when I was alive!"

"The same as now, darling." Satan smiled at him.

"Oh my god! You're going to make me imagine things!" the antichrist shouted irritably.

"Things…unimaginable…" Clyde muttered traumatized as he stared at nothing.

"Damn it, Damien! We went upstairs to meet your boyfriend!" his father finally explained.

"Ah, you mean…" Stan trailed off when he saw the dark-haired man's murderous look, but Tweek spoke up for him because of his nerves.

"Pip? Oh my God!"

"Pip!" the devil laughed triumphantly.

"His name is Phillip," Damien muttered rolling his eyes and finally defeated.

........

Kyle was feeding Stripe when Tucker started pulling up his shirt from behind and kissing his neck.

"Craig, what do you want?" asked the other a little red from the sudden gesture.

"To do to you." The raven purred.

"What a charmer." Broflovski scoffed, turning around and kissing him on the lips. "I don’t know what you’ll do when I go home..."

The two looked at each other with eyes of surprise, understanding at the same time.

"Shit, Craig! My parents are coming home this afternoon!" Kyle yelled, clasping his head in a hurry.

He had to go home right away. It had been closed for several days and Sheila would notice it instantly if he did nothing to remedy it. He ran out of the room and returned after a while with his suitcase, where he began to pack all his clothes without any care.

"Kyle, calm down! We still have a few hours!" said the other.

"How can I calm down? And your parents? They can also arrive at any time! Jesus Christ, how could something this important have happened to us?" Worse still, he thought red as a tomato, how had she been unlucky enough to hook up with Craig just the day before he parted ways with him? What a wasted Hannukah week! "Shit! We haven't studied much of anything either!" he remembered then.

The raven took him by the shoulders and forced him to face him.

"Kyle, listen..." he said with determination. "You have studied more than you remember now. You know the subject very well. You just have to calm down and remember everything you know." The redhead swallowed hard as he tried to mentally position himself on some question randomly, which he was able to answer instantly. Craig smiled at his astonished face. "See? I told you that you would start the new year knowing history."

"Wow..." the other muttered still stunned, flopping down on the bed. Tucker caught him by the nape and kissed him.

"Now…stop packing." He asked as he gently laid him down. "And let's say goodbye."

Kyle smiled and hugged his neck, kissing him again.

The redhead's cell phone rang.

"Shit, who the hell…?" the raven started annoyed. He picked up the cell phone before Broflovski and looked at the name on the screen. "Who else…" he muttered rolling his eyes and hanging up. "Marsh, we are busy."

"Craig!" Kyle complained trying to get it off.

........

"I wish you a happy new year too, idiot." Stan replied rolling his eyes. Tweek laughed a little. "We are on our way to Pip's house. Satan wants to meet his beloved son's boyfriend.

"Shut your mouth, Marsh." The raven mumbled, walking beside him. "And tell Craig that whatever comes he comes, I'll turn him to ashes too."

"Come on, Damien. This is part of the protocol of the society." Satan waved his arm nonchalantly.

"Of course." Clyde nodded trying not to die of laughter.

........

"Wait…" said Tucker, putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose in true Marsh style, "Are you telling me that Satan is going to perform at Pip Pirrup's house?" Kyle raised his eyebrows curiously at that. "And Damien will be in front?"

After Stan's reply, Craig hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"Kyle, get your coat."

.......

The house bell rang and Pip raised his head from his book eagerly. He was sure Damien would come back for him and then they would finish what they started the night before.

"Honey, can you open up?" asked her mother from the kitchen.

He jumped up and ran for the door. He couldn't believe he was receiving Damien like this. Days ago, if they had told him that he was going to end up in love with the antichrist this way, he would have given them all crazy.

But the memory of the night before made him smile like an idiot.

The smile that instantly faded from his face when he opened the door and found Satan and all his friends behind him on the threshold of his house.

"Phillip Pirrup?" the devil asked politely.

"Eh…I… Eh…" the poor Englishman stammered.

"So it's you!" Shouted euphoric Satan giving him a big hug and making his eyes bulge out of their sockets in fear. "Aaaah, I wanted to meet you, little one! So you have stolen my Damien's heart, eh?"

"Father, hell, let him go!" exclaimed the brunette from behind while everyone laughed non-stop.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" his offended father complained. He looked at the blond. "Oh..who…I think he passed out.

"Shit! You're fucking useless!" Damien pushed through the crowd and snatched Pip from his arms, catching him. "Oh stop laughing! I'll send you all to hell!"

At that moment Pip's mother came to the door looking puzzled.

"This… Hello?" She ventured upon seeing the newcomers. "Ah, Damien, it's you dear! Nice to see you! Happy New Year!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Damien's father and this is my boyfriend." Satan greeted him, extending a hand that the woman took in surprise.

"I-delighted... Is this ...by any chance you...?"

"The devil? Yes, that very one." He said proudly. Pip's mother smiled fearfully.

"W-great… Eh…Honey? Can you come out for a moment?" she called her husband. When Pip's father came out Damien wished that the earth would open up under them at that moment and eat them all.

He pulled the blond closer to him and for the first time in his life he did something he thought he would never do. He prayed that everything would go well.

"Tell me honey."

"This…sir…is Damien's father and apparently he wanted to meet us and… Pip." The stunned woman explained.

Her husband's incredulous gaze drifted slowly from Satan to his boyfriend, to Damien and their son and to all the curious teenagers behind.

"Mmm… Do you want to stop by for a cup of tea?"

.......

The girls laughed along with Stan, Craig, Token, Clyde, Cartman and Kenny in the Tweaks cafeteria a little while later.

"It was the best new year ever!" assured the raven, raising his cup to toast. The others followed suit and Kyle and Tweek exchanged a look.

"Damien will take revenge on you." The redhead assured with a smirk.

"As always, the smart one has to speak!" Stanley scoffed, grabbing his neck and ruffling his hair. "As if you never misbehaved, Broflovski!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" his friend was confused.

"Don't mess with Kyle! You already have Tweek!" Kenny exclaimed, hugging him and pushing the brunette away. "Kyle…I want you to tell me in detail what you did last night…" he whispered in his ear.

"Shit, McCormick! You're really crying out for me to smash your face!" Craig assured pushing him away.

"So… Is it true that you…?" Bebe began excitedly. Seeing Kyle's flushed face he brought his hands to his face and screamed with excitement. Her friends followed suit.

"Oh God…I knew the Jew was a queer, but I didn't think you were too…" Cartman muttered rolling his eyes. Kyle looked at Tweek in some hurry, but the blond smiled at him.

"So you fucked my best friend? I should give you another beating, Tucker…" Stan said half jokingly half seriously. Kyle and Tweek were a bit alarmed. Since the fight they had not spoken again and now they did not know if the mood of the moment would be enough to calm them.

"You've fucked mine. We're at peace, Marsh." He replied by showing his finger.

The girls' scream intensified, but this time Tweek joined them, shocked and nervous.

"Oh… God! No-we didn't…!" he started.

"I am able to wait for the moment, not like you." Marsh assured more and more chopped.

"Hey, it was Kyle who came looking for me!" the other defended himself, fed up with being always played the bad guy.

"What?" the redhead was scandalized.

"Oh…my…God…" Kenny muttered between the hysterical screams of the girls, imagining Broflovski seducing someone.

Blood leaked from his nose as Token and Clyde looked at him strangely.

"Oh my god…" Cartman muttered looking up at the pathetic sight of the blond.

.........

Pip slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember what he had been lying on his bed. He finally understood that he had just woken up from the party the night before and that all he remembered had been a horrible dream. No, Satan couldn't have taken him in his arms… That didn't make any sense.

"Ah... You've already woken up ..." Damien said suddenly, appearing in his field of vision. Pip saw what the brunette was doing.

"I-are you undressing me?" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and buttoned his vest again.

"I was just trying to have a good time with you before you kick me out of your life forever" joked the raven, smiling a little. The blond understood immediately and put a hand to his mouth.

"You mean your father…"

"He's downstairs with yours, yeah." Explained the antichrist.

Pip bit his lip, nervous at the idea and Damien wanted to eat it for that gesture was so seductive and innocent at the same time.

"Then…they'll be busy for a while…" the blond muttered.

"Eh...I guess..." Damien said, surprised at those words. Pip looked at him and the raven noticed how the blush rose up the boy's cheeks.

"T-tonight…I've missed you." He ventured fearfully. The antichrist widened his eyes, beginning to understand.

"But it was a short night, Phillip…" he commented as a smile spread across his face.

"Knowing what could have happened, it seemed too long for me." Said the other, leaning slowly over the raven.

"Well now… it's over." Damien whispered, grabbing the back of his neck. Pip closed his eyes and kissed him tenderly.

Damien hugged him tightly and brushed the blond's lips with his. Little by little, he was fanning the kiss and lying on Pip. The blond looked at him with some fear and then his gaze shifted to the door of his room.

"Doesn't it have a lock?" Damien asked.

"You know that no." Pip muttered worriedly. "Th-do you think your father will take a long time with the visit?"

"We will have to hope so." The raven smiled kissing him again.

He slid his hands down the blond's chest and began to undo the buttons on his vest. Pirrup hid his face on the raven's shoulder, somewhat embarrassed, and hugged him tightly.

When Damien started on the shirt and saw his partner's smooth skin, he couldn't help but gasp. For him that blond was perfect.

"Hell, Phillip…I want you to be mine…" she murmured while still admiring him. Pip blushed wildly and was intimidated by that lustful look, but he wasn't going to hide anymore.

"T-then make me yours." He sentenced.

.........

The afternoon was clear when the boys left the cafeteria and it looked like it wouldn't snow anymore for some time.

"How weird is this right?" Stan said in a low voice so that only Kyle could hear him while the others put on their coats. "You and me with our respective partners…" the raven smiled a little.

"As it had to be from the beginning." Kyle answered, returning her smile. Craig and Tweek were further back, being pestered by Cartman and Kenny. Broflovski knew that sooner or later the fat man and the pervert would slap each other.

"Now I'm glad to see that you didn't listen to me about Tucker." Marsh sighed. "Tweek was right. With you it's very different."

"I'm also glad that you are reciprocated by him." Kyle assured.

"Jesus Christ, what idiots we were." Stan laughed, putting a hand to the bridge of his nose. The redhead smiled too.

"Yes, quite. But…" He looked off to nothing. "I think I'm glad I got my best friend back."

Stanley grabbed his hand suddenly, making him blush a little. When he looked at him he saw that he was smiling at him mwith the same sweetness as before.

"I will always be there for you, Kyle." He sentenced. Then he raised his fist. "Super best friends?"

Kyle started laughing so hard that the others dropped their conversations and turned around curious to see what was going on.

"Super best friends." He replied bumping his fist into Marsh's.

"That damn..." Craig said glaring at the raven.

"Gah! No-don't worry, Craig!" Tweek assured at his side. Tucker looked at him and saw that he too was grinning. "I-I won't let him get away."

Craig's eyes widened at the assurance. Clyde and Token looked at each other and giggled and the blond got a little nervous from so much attention, but he kept smiling.

"Bravo, Tweek." Sentenced his friend, catching on everyone's good humor.

"Well, we better get going now. It's four o'clock and…" Wendy started looking at her watch.

"It’s four?" shouted Broflovski, scaring her. "God, I have to go home now!"

The redhead ran down the street while Craig calmly lit a cigarette. He blew out the smoke slowly and looked at the others, with a smile.

"See you tomorrow in class. Now...if you'll excuse me...I have to return what I borrowed this Christmas."

The brunette followed his boyfriend and a few more dispersed laughing, leaving only Cartman, Kenny, Stan and Tweek.

"When they cut Kyle he'll be mine." Kenny said with determination. Stan and Tweek looked at him scared.

"Come on, shut that mouth for once, asshole." Cartman muttered grabbing him by the neck and dragging him with him while he complained. He turned and winked at the other couple. "Don't thank me, fags."

"I wasn't planning on doing it." The raven smiled. Tweek laughed nervously.

When they were alone, Marsh turned to him, startling him.

"So…." He started. He didn't feel like saying goodbye to him anymore, but he couldn't think of any excuse to stay there any longer. "Do you want…."

"…a coffee?" the blond finished for him. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, surprised by the courage Tweek was slowly picking up. He smiled fondly.

"I would love to."

.......

Pip wouldn't stop crying heartily and covered his face with the pillow. Damien kissed his shoulder and moved his lips down his back. He ran a hand through his hair tenderly and gave a small moan of pleasure.

"Phillip…" he murmured, filling his mouth with his name just for the fun of it. The blond raised his head a little while still panting.

"Ng… Ah…."

"Do you remember the writing that was on my bed?"

"I-better…ah…reign in hell than…than serve in heaven." He recited between shoves.

"I now...would serve in heaven...on earth and where necessary..." the raven began again, kissing every part of the other that was within his reach. "...if that way I could have you..."

"Liar." The blond mumbled clinging tightly to the sheets. "Y-you know you won't let me go up there."

"If you wanted I would upload you myself." The raven smiled hugging him. "But we both know you don't want to."

"Ah… Every-everyone…ng…wants to save themselves Damien," Pirrup ventured. The antichrist pressed himself all he could on him and whispered in his ear sensually:

"Liar."

Pip gave a small, resigned laugh. He knew perfectly well that he was doomed, but he didn't care. Not while he could be with Damien.

..........

The cold January air at last entered the Broflovski house. Kyle dusted the furniture a bit and made sure there was nothing wrong in the fridge. He did it all reluctantly, as if it really were all over. He saw there was a message on the answering machine on the phone and hit the listen button.

'Kyle! Where the hell are you? I hope you didn't go to some depraved party to get drunk last night, young man! Tonight we will be home. Goodbye!'

"What a nice mother-in-law..." Craig joked, leaning against the living room door while the redhead sighed bitterly.

"Cinderella returns to her real life." He mumbled looking at him.

"If you expect me to be your prince, you are ready." The raven mocked, approaching him and grabbing him by the waist. "But if Cinderella wants I can be the thug who stops all the clocks." Kyle rolled his eyes and kissed him.

He hugged him and leaned back on the couch, letting Tucker get on top of him. Not two minutes passed when the noise of a car startled them. Kyle glared at the raven, but Craig smirked at him.

"See you tomorrow, Broflovski. It was a pleasure studying with you." He said goodbye by giving him one last quick kiss. And without waiting another second he grabbed his coat and ran out the backyard door.

Kyle sat up slowly as his parents stormed into the hall.

"Kyle!" Sheila yelled at once running to hug him. "What were you doing there alone? Are you sick, darling?"

"No-no…I just…fell asleep." He lied still flushed and stunned. Ike ran next to him and hugged him too.

"Have you had a nightmare, son?" Gerald asked unloading the suitcases. The redhead looked lost, remembering those last days.

"No…it was a dream…good." He murmured as a small smile spread across his face. He jumped to his feet and headed for the stairs, heading to his room "Pretty good..."

"But Kyle! Come here!" her mother called in amazement at seeing that sudden energy.

'Nothing will return to normal anymore. Everything has changed even though he has returned home'

..........

It was getting dark.

Tweek nervously hugged Stan as he passionately kissed him outside the cafe.

"See you tomorrow, little one." He whispered in her ear warmly. Tweek smiled lovingly at him, "I love you."

.........

'Now I don't need to be bitter about a friend who doesn't belong to me.'

.........

"Good night, come back another day! It has been a pleasure!" Pip's mother was saying goodbye with emotion to her guests.

Damien exchanged a mischievous and sweet look with the blonde, who smiled flushed at him, before leaving with his father and stepfather.

.........

'I don't have to stay locked up at home every afternoon because I can't memorize those damn last minute notes.'

........

Craig walked into his house looking lost and somewhat sad, knowing that seeing the empty house would miss the redhead more.

"Craig!" his sister suddenly yelled jumping on his neck. "Where were you, idiot? We just got here!"

The raven laughed as his parents approached him half angry half relieved.

..........

'And above all, I don't need to hide from bad company.'


	12. Epilogue

Fall was always rainy in Denver. Kyle looked out the window and frowned. His Journalism classes had ended early that day, but Craig had class until later and the rain was going to catch him. He sat on the couch and drank from his Zero Coke as he turned on the TV. He zapped down a couple of channels and after a while the apartment door opened and Tucker came in, full of water to the top.

He looked at his boyfriend somewhat annoyed as he dropped his backpack and his wet notebook at the entrance.

"Here we have the future Historian passed through water." The redhead joked as he got up and looked for a bath towel. "I hope that when you are a teacher you don't show up like that to your classes."

"When I am a teacher, I hope that a student like you will not receive me in class." He smirked. Kyle laughed and ran the towel through her black hair.

"Have you gotten so wet from college to here? If only we're ten minutes away."

"Have you not seen the one that is falling?" the dark-haired man complained, looking at him incredulously. "You have got rid of a miracle!"

"It's that good luck likes me." Broflovski smiled. Craig raised an amused brow.

..........

It seemed like months since he last reviewed it, but there it was already.

The room was huge and upward. The papers were turned on the tables. The newly purchased pens. Kyle couldn't stop sweating. He looked at the professor, hyperventilating and then around him.

They all seemed just as anxious and scared as him except Damien, who seemed to have nerves of steel for such things.

Behind his chair he could see Tweek shaking, but thank goodness the blond managed to control himself and didn't explode in a pressure fit. Kyle was sure that if he had he would have fallen too.

A few more seats below him were the two ravens who had given him so many headaches months ago. Stan and Craig were sitting next to each other, but they weren't talking. Probably due to nerves, since in recent months they had become more or less friends.

Some of his class were missing, those who had not passed the course and would have to appear in the next call.

Finally the professor stopped talking to his partner and cleared his throat. He glanced at his wristwatch.

"Welcome to the entrance exams. Please turn your tests over." The man announced in an authoritative voice, "You can begin."

The redhead turned it slowly. Curiously, his exam number was 666. He couldn't help but smile a little and notice how all the pressure was slowly leaving him.

"Aren't you superstitious, Kyle?"

It was just one more test. He had done dozens of them and successfully.

And he had taken that History exam, months ago, on Tuesday the 13th.

.........

"Guys! The history test notes are on the board!" Wendy announced after a long run down the hall to the area where everyone was gathering.

Kyle's eyes widened and he was the first to get off the ground and run, but it didn't take long for the others to overtake him and leave him behind.

They all made it to the big board and looked up the ad and their last name as they pushed each other.

"Gah! God! T-this is too much pressure!" Tweek yelled without wanting to look.

"Marsh-C, Tweak-C." Stanley announced passing a hand over his forehead. "Buff, we passed by the hair."

"At least you have approved, I'm going to recovery." Kenny was bitter.

"Stand aside!" Wendy exclaimed pushing everyone and looking for their name on the list. "An A! Wow!"

"You always get top marks," Cartman scoffed rolling his eyes. Pip passed him, covering his eyes and when he reached the board he looked fearful. He smirked at himself when he saw another A next to his last name, but he couldn't help looking for Damien's note.

"Don't bother, honey. I've failed." Her boyfriend smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Why study now if the make-up exams are so much easier?"

"Are they really?" Clyde was glad, another who had fallen.

Broflovski tried to peer over their heads, but couldn't see anything. He bit his clouded lip. If Craig were there he would have kicked them all away for him, but damn Tucker had to be punished just that day.

When everyone had finally finished looking at their notes and arguing with each other they dispersed a bit and the redhead found a hole to sneak through. He made it to the board and soon found his result.

"Kyle!"

The boy turned around, still stunned. In the distance, Craig came out of the punishment room and when they saw what they were doing they all looked at him expectantly.

"A B!" the redhead yelled excitedly as he ran towards him.

Tucker said nothing and ran to meet him too, hugging him so tightly that he lifted him off the ground. Broflovski hung on his neck, forgetting the crowd that surrounded them.

"What grade did I get?" the raven smiled without letting go.

"You know perfectly well that you have an A" said the other, rolling his eyes.

"Good" Token started. "I think the worst is over until..."

"... the final entrance exams." Wendy finished for him by biting her lip in concern.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Cartman consoled her. "There are still a few months left for that."

They all agreed and calmed down a bit. At least they deserved a week or two of vacation and they would start studying later.

...........

And it had been a long weeks of study and preparation. To cross out days on the calendar, to spend afternoons in the library, and nights at home reviewing until dawn. Many days Kyle had gone to Craig's house to help him. His mother did not like that relationship much. She pursed her lips and fell silent every time Kyle mentioned the Tucker family, but at least she wasn't forbidding him to go. That made her son feel a bit sorry for that, because he had taken a liking to lying to his mother and if she had forbidden him to see everything it would have been more exciting.

Stan and Tweek sometimes hung out with them, also seeking their help with some issues. The blond always ended up having a nervous breakdown and Stanley escorted him back to his house, where the raven managed to calm him down and give him all the affection and love he could. From there, Kyle didn't want to ask any more.

The ones they had seen the least, only in the library sometimes, were Damien and Pip. Since the raven had a house of his own, he shut himself up there with the blond. Kyle wanted to believe that afternoons were spent studying, but… imagination was running wild. Yet he trusted Pip. He knew that he would not be seduced forever and that he would be able to study while there.

And he hadn't been wrong. The third time that Pip succumbed to his boyfriend's charms and they spent the whole afternoon in bed, he realized that he would not study anything that way and made the decision not to sleep with Damien again until they passed the exams.

The last week was hilarious for Craig, who scoffed as much as he could to see his friend crawling around dissatisfied.

Now, that June morning, in the great qualifying room, the decisive moment had come for everyone.

Craig looked at his first question. Mathematics. He bit his lip nervously and read it more than three times, as Kyle had recommended a few weeks ago. He dared to turn his head back a little to look for the redhead and found him immersed in his examination, writing non-stop. That made him smile and without further hesitation he plunged into his. Kyle had done everything in his power to help him study and he wasn't going to let him down.

.......

It was three long hours of examination. Sunlight streamed through the window and fatigued the environment. Only the sound of the pens against the paper and the ticking of the clock was heard.

"Ten minutes," announced the professor.

Kyle put down the pen and reviewed his exam, biting his lip. Behind him, Tweek's foot had taken on a life of its own and he was kicking the ground nervously.

Craig put a hand to his forehead, trying to remember the answer to his last question. He watched Wendy go over with a big smile on her lips. He saw Stanley writing quickly and dropping the pen with a heavy sigh.

Damien was looking at his fingernails, the test already turned upside down as Pip reread his with a restless hand drumming on the table.

"Five minutes!"

Tucker bit his lip, trying to remember. He knew it had something to do with the triangle hypotenuse, but it didn't come out. Until he finally remembered.

.......

"How about this one? Four bedrooms, two bathrooms… And it's very cheap for being so close to the university." Kyle was reading in the newspaper lying on Craig's bed.

"We haven't examined ourselves yet and you are already packing your bags." The raven at his side smiled, caressing her bare back.

"I think it would be a good idea to share it with Stan and Tweek."

"I don't know…" Tucker thought, lying on his back. "Even though Tweek is my best friend, I don't know if I want to live with someone as…stressful as him."

"Oh, what a bastard! He's your friend!" the redhead was outraged. He jumped up and pulled on his pants.

"Are you seriously rethinking the idea of living with Tweek Tweak?" Craig raised his eyebrows. "I don't mind him coming home every afternoon if he feels like it, but I happen to have his nervous screams wake me up early."

Broflovski laughed, began to pick up the notes from the table, and turned with one in his hand.

"Craig! Here's an unsolved problem! You told me you had them all!" he accused. The raven ran a hand through his bangs, letting out a tired sigh.

"That fucking problem is over me, Kyle. I don't remember how to solve it." He confessed. Broflovski walked over to the bed and sat next to his boyfriend, running a hand over his arm.

"I'm sick of studying too, but we have to do it. Otherwise, we won't share a house with Tweek or anyone else." He explained. Craig looked at him determinedly.

"And why don't we live alone?" He said. Kyle noticed how he was flushing and fidgeted.

"W-would you want to live alone with me in Denver?" he inquired. Tucker smirked at him.

"I miss living alone with you, Broflovski."

The redhead leaned over him and kissed him passionately. Craig ran his hands up the redhead's chest to his neck and then plunged them into the curls.

"What do you say?" whispered the raven.

"That you will have to approve first." His boyfriend answered with a smile, giving him the role again. "The key is that to solve the equation you need to take out the hypotenuse."

Craig lowered the paper and smiled at him.

"Other than that, what do you say?" he repeated playfully. Broflovski rolled his eyes.

"I will think about it."

.......

The hypotenuse….

Craig wrote and did the calculations faster than ever.

"Two minutes!"

Cartman put the pen on the table and leaned back in relief. Around him, everyone was doing the same. Kenny, Clyde, Butters...

"Time's up. Please stop typing and turn your exam over!" the professor yelled authoritatively.

Tucker wrote down his latest result and put down the pen. He turned to see Damien grinning at him and lifting his thumb.

Now they just had to wait...

.......

Thunder lit up the darkness of the night. The apartment doorbell rang and the redhead went to answer while Craig took a shower.

"Jesus Christ! Has the end of the world come?" was the first thing Stanley said as he entered the house dripping. Tweek came in behind much drier and gave the umbrella to Kyle to put it somewhere so it wouldn't stain. The redhead smiled a little. It was obvious that Stan had gotten so wet from handing the umbrella to Tweak.

Kenny and Butters came in after them, carrying another Hello Kitty umbrella that undoubtedly belonged to the smallest. The four of them shared a Denver home much larger than their apartment, and it seemed they were doing well together.

"I think Kenny and Butters have something." Marsh reported later in the kitchen with his friend, while helping him make dinner.

"You're a gossip, Stan." Kyle scoffed, hitting him as a joke. The raven handed it back to him and helped him carry the dishes to the table.

The doorbell rang again and when Tweek opened it, Damien and Pip entered.

"Damn! I swear I'm going to send the weatherman this morning to hell! The son of a bitch said it would be sunny!" the evil one complained.

"Don't complain, you're always hot." Tucker scoffed, who was just coming out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms.

"You really are making me horny now, princess." The antichrist toyed with him, looking him up and down. Craig raised his finger and went into the bedroom to finish dressing.

"We shouldn't have come in this rain. We're going to get the whole floor wet." Pip wailed.

"Don't worry about it, Pip." Kyle said smiling at him. "And if it rains harder then you can stay to sleep."

"Plus, rain or snow it's Pizza and Movie Thursday!" McCormick announced. "In the two years we've been here, we've never broken that tradition."

"I-that's true. Not even the day that Pip was sick." Tweek smiled.

"We all settled in his room with pizza and television, remember?" Stan laughed.

"And Damien told us off because he said we bothered him." Kyle added.

"You bothered him." sputtered the raven, still resentful of that. "You shouldn't have come to my house"

"Don't screw us, you have a luxury home just for the two of you!" Craig said walking back into the living room in his pajamas and robe.

It didn't take long for the missing ones, Cartman, Clyde and Token, to arrive with the rented movie, so they ordered the pizzas.

The tradition was to watch a scary movie, something that Kyle, Butters and Tweek did not like very much, but they put up with it as best they could.

That rainy night they dined and toasted. They laughed remembering old anecdotes and some were scared by the film. They were together until the early hours of the morning, when they said goodbye to the hosts and left them alone.

Kyle fell asleep on his bed, but couldn't help picking up one of his class books. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of tobacco smoke that suddenly filled the room.

"There are things that will never change." He said sarcastically, nodding at the cigar. The raven smiled at him. "Do you know what is bad luck to smoke in a closed room on rainy days?"

"I thought you weren't superstitious, Broflovski," Craig joked as he crawled into bed while stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand.

"Well, you were wrong." The other smiled at him.

"So… why don't we buy ourselves a black cat? Stripe could use some company." The raven suggested sarcastically, kissing him fondly. Kyle laughed and put down his book to later merge with the raven in another long kiss.

"Because with one I have enough, Tucker." He ended while turning off the light.

"Aren't you superstitious, Kyle?"

'At the time I wasn't. Then a series of events made me change my mind. But later I realized the truth.

Bad luck didn't haunt me.

Bad luck was not tied to black cats or broken mirrors.

Bad luck lives in everyone's head, just like good luck.

You just need to decide which of the two your life will be based on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done


End file.
